


Persona AU

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Persona 5
Genre: Anne Bonny - Freeform, F/M, Neil's brother Saul, Odysseus - Freeform, Out of Character David (Camp Camp), Scarlet Pimpernel - Freeform, Torture, dadvid, dont worry he warms up to Max soon, gwenvid is coming, persona verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: Max Chabra is sent to LA after being arrested after saving a woman who as was being attacked. with one years probation and his parents sending him away things are looking bleak then an odd app appears on his phone, that looks a bit like a red eye.Edit: greenwood name is thanks to Forrest water





	1. Welcome to LA

Unknown time:  
Max woke up as a bucket of water was tossed on him and a man in a suit said “guess the drug was too much for him.”  
Max blinked seeing 5 or 6 needles scattered on the floor. The man held up a clipboard “defamation, Possession of weapons, Man slaughter, quite the works.” The man punched Max forcing the teen off his chair on to the ground. He picked him up by his hair saying “and you seemed to be enjoying every minute of it” he slammed Max back down.  
Max blinked looking at the camera the man laughed “what about the camera thinking it can be used as evidence?”  
Max shook his head coughing out “of course not”  
The man in the suit kicked him in the chest saying “so you’re not as dumb as you look.”  
The man was handed a clipboard saying “sign at the bottom”  
Max looked at the piece of paper with the word Confession at the top underneath was completely blank save for the spot where he was supposed to sign.  
Max shoved the clip board away and the man laughed before stopping on his leg saying “I need your hand to sign this but I don’t care if you lose a leg.”  
Max nodded signing his name.  
Outside a DA makes her way towards the cell.  
She was stopped saying “This is not your issue anymore ma’am”  
The DA said “this is my case.”  
The man pointed out “your boss pulled you.”  
The Da called her boss after an annoyed discussion Max could not hear. She was allowed closer.  
The sat him on a chair with a table before letting her in. saying “be careful we still don’t know how he did it” before slamming the door behind her. 

 

April 4th:  
“You Brat ill sue!” Max blinked out of spacing out as the subway approached his stop. He adjusted his glasses a gag gift from the family maid saying it would “soften his image” in the big city.  
He glanced down at his phone and blinked there was an odd app with a red eye. He said aloud “what the hell!?” before he deleted it.  
The subway announced “east 31st street”  
Max got off the subway looking at the city of Los Angles. He pulled up his phones GPS searching for the Café Leblanc.  
As he walked his mind began to wonder back to that night:  
Max had has backpack over one shoulder as he walked down the street of the town he lived in. he used to word town loosely as it was closer to a compound for rich people.  
As he walked he heard it “help,help somebody please!”  
The yelling got louder as he approached he also heard a man’s voice “quiet, get in the car!”  
The woman saw him and said “please help me!”  
Max cletched his fist a walked forward pulling the man off the woman.  
The man was drunk and stumbled he fell down hitting his head and started to bleed he snarled “you brat! Ill sue!”  
Max was shaken out his thoughts by the GPS saying “you have arrived.” Max pushed open the door which rang with a slight bell.  
An old couple sat at one of the tables and behind the counter stood a young red head holding a newspaper he glanced down and saw Max who asked “uhh is David Greenwood here?”  
The man sighed “right that’s today…I’m David Greenwood your Guardian for the next year, so you’re the one huh.”  
Max nodded nervously as David sighed “come on I will show you where you will be living.”  
David led him up the stairs into an attic/storeroom with a futon on the far end “this is where you will be staying.”  
Max sighed “it’s…spacious”  
David shrugged “it’s up to you to clean up the place. I will give you sheets but that’s it.”  
Max nodded meekly and David said “I heard about what happened. Some drunk man was forcing himself on a woman in your hometown. You stepped in and he got hurt and sued you. You got arrested charged with assault and sentenced a year of probation here. Something your folks agreed to whole heartedly. In other words they got rid of you for being a pain.”  
Max sighed “yea that about sums it up”  
David shrugged “well that’s what you get for butting into other peoples business. Now I got customers so keep it down up here”  
David then turned around and left. Max plunked down on the futon with a sigh thinking so this is my home for the rest of the year.  
Max got to work and started cleaning the attic.  
After a few hours David came up saying “I heard you making a racket… didn’t think you were sleeping…anyway tomorrow we are going to Profick.”  
Max asked “profick?”  
David rolled his eyes “profick prep? Your new school, you should be happy not many good schools would let a kid in with your record. I will be taking you there tomorrow. I can’t believe it what a waste of my Saturday. I’m leaving and locking up if I find anything missing ill kick you out understood!”  
Max nodded as David descended the stairs a minute later the bell rang and the lock clicked.  
Max laid down on his bed and sighed as the Red eye App returned he touched it briefly and he felt like time slowed and he thought he saw a glowing demon in a top hat. He blinked and everything returned to normal. He shook his head thinking he was tired and deleted the app again just before drifting off to sleep.

Max blinked awake on a hard cot as Piano music gently played. He tried to stand up only to find he had a Ball and chain tied to his leg.  
A man sat at a desk with a very long nose who sneered saying “welcome to my velvet room. My name is Igor.”  
Max said “what the fuck!?”  
A blond girl who looked no older than 8 years old slammed a metal baton against the bars near max’s hand saying “quiet Inmate such vulgar language will not be tolerated.”  
Igor laughed “this place exists between dream and reality and takes the shape of the heart of its guest. It is odd that you see this place as a prison.”  
Max looked at the twins and said “who is tweetledee and Tweedledumb?”  
The warden with the baton slammed it against the bar as Igor chuckled “to your left is Caroline, to your right Justine. They will be handling your rehabilitation”  
Max said “rehabilitation?”  
Justine said angry “quiet inmate”  
Igor said “if ruin is to be prevented you must secede at this game. I look forward to seeing your attempt” he began to laugh.  
Caroline said “it is time for your physical body to awaken.”  
Max lurched awake the sound of his alarm blaring from his phone as he lies on his bed above LeBlanc.

Unknown time:  
The DA sat down across from Max with a gasp “I didn’t think it would be you” as she saw the scattered Needles on the floor she cursed “I’m sorry they can do anything down here and I can’t stop them.”  
Max just nodded still out of it as the DA said “hey I need you to stay with me ok. I need to know everything how you did all of it! I need you to tell me.”  
Max nodded “o…k” still in his haze.  
The DA nodded “let’s start with Profick Prep that’s where the first calling card appeared. Do you remember?”  
Max nodded and the DA said “tell me everything.” 

April 5th:  
Max approached the gate to the school to words Profick Prep written in bold letters.  
David sighed saying “don’t cause any trouble got it.”  
Max nodded as David continued “don’t get me wrong I don’t care what happens to you just don’t make me look bad, come on.”  
A few minutes later Max sat in the principle’s office as the man ranted about how generous they were being to even consider letting in someone with his Record. Max zoned most of it out until the principal introduced “this is your homeroom teacher Ms. Anderson”  
The teacher in question had red hair and looked very tired, she spoke with a slight southern accent said “sir are you sure perhaps a male teacher would be better for this.”  
The principle hand waved her concern away saying “yours was the only class with a spot available.”  
Ms. Anderson sighed “alright show up at the teacher’s office first thing Monday.”  
Max nodded and the principle said “oh and one more thing Mister Chabra, you cause any trouble and you will be expelled no questions asked.”  
Max nodded as Him, David And Ms. Anderson left the office. 

Max stopped as Ms. Anderson spoke with another teacher the man was dressed in light athletic clothes and had a whistle around his neck as he said “so that’s the new trouble maker the kid with the record.”  
Ms. Anderson sighed “Mister Pikeman Practicing even on a Saturday”  
Pikeman smiled oddly saying “well nationals are coming up with Volleyball and you know we have to work hard to make up for the track team.” He sneered as she mentioned the Track team.  
Before Max could hear any more David approached saying “come on kid if we get back quick enough I might even be able to open the store today.” Max nodded turning to leave.

Unknown date:  
The DA pulled out a picture of a smiling Pikeman saying “this man was the first to receive a calling card, a teacher and sports coach at Profick prep school, former Olympic gold medalist in volleyball. Now his crimes were terrible but you had just moved here and should not have known about them, so tell me what made you target him!?”  
Max chuckled as he replied “he was a real piece of work; figured that out on my first day of school…”


	2. into the meta verse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets Nikki and ends up in the Meta verse

April 6th:  
The day past quietly, Max had woken up go downstairs where David fed him amazing coffee and Curry. After his meal David inquired “hey Max…I could use some help in the store and in exchange…I will show you how to make the perfect cup of coffee that seem fair to you?”  
Max nodded his agreement putting on a apron and learning how to brew coffee.   
After a long day working hard he fell down on his bed falling asleep,   
April 7th:  
Max was woken by alarm and got changed into his school uniform a white polo shirt, black jacket and red checkered pants, he put on his fake glasses and took a deep breath before walking down stairs.   
David stood behind the counter a plate of curry and steaming cup of coffee awaiting Max.   
Max eat quietly as David said “another mental breakdown incident? Be careful on the subways and be quick I’m not driving you to school if you miss your train.”   
Max quickly finished his food saying “thank you David…”   
David seemed to soften slightly “your welcome kid…have a good day” before he hardened again waving goodbye.   
Max stuffed his hand into his pockets using his GPS to find the subway station. 

David polished the counter as man came in with a groan saying “I can’t believe I forgot my umbrella!”  
David frowned “umbrella? Was it supposed to rain today?”  
The man nodded “yea and hard.”  
David sighed “did the kid bring an umbrella?”  
The man said “what?”  
David shook his head “don’t worry about it what can I get for you?”  
The man smiled “one house blend please.”

Elsewhere:  
Max stepped out of the station with a groan at the pouring rain saying “of course.”   
Some girls ran past him saying “were going to get soaked!”  
He ducked across the way and ran into a boy with a hood up. He took it off to reveal curly brown hair. The two briefly made eye contact before the unknown boy turned away. A minute Later Pike man pulled up saying “man it is coming down hard, you want a ride Neil?”   
The curly haired kid Neil sighed saying “sure…”  
Before climbing in Pike man said “you want a ride to?” but didn’t wait for an answer already pulling away.  
A girl with teal hair came rushing by yelling “Neil don’t!” but it was to late the car was gone.   
The teal haired girl was wearing the same uniform as Max with a bandage on the left side of her face her Teal hair messy as she accused “what are you looking at! You gonna rat me out to Pike man?!”  
Max still had has phone in has hand as he asked “Pike-man?” the phone quietly spoke “parameter met”  
The teal haired girl narrowed her eyes at him “you don’t know Pike man? You go to Profick don’t you?”   
Max scratched his head “profick?”  
The teal haired girl rolled her eyes “Profick Prep” the phone said again “parameter met”  
She looked over his uniform saying “hmm looks like you’re a second year same as me…but I haven’t seen you before…oh you must be the new kid coming today. No wonder you didn’t know that Pervert”  
The Phone chirped “condition met, beginning navigation”   
The teal haired girl said “I’m Nikki the rain seems to be dying down we should go otherwise we are going to be late.” A wave of lightheadness washed over both of them as Nikki groaned saying “I really don’t want to be here today.”   
The two walked down a small alleyway and approached the school. But instead of the school they saw a grand medieval castle standing stories tall.  
Max said “the hell? Did we take a wrong turn?”   
Nikki shook her head “this should be the place…”   
Max said “some kind of school event? Set dressing?”   
Nikki shrugged “nothing they told me about…well we should go in and ask.”   
The two entered the lobby of the castle to see elaborate artwork of a poorly dressed Pike-man conquering various beasts.   
Nikki said “some kind of movie set…?”  
An odd man in knight’s armor walked towards the pair and Max said “nice armor? What are you a theater kid?”  
The knight said “trespasser’s spotted!”  
Nikki frowned “what are you talking about? We go to school here? What is this some kind of viral prank?”  
Max felt his gut tingle as he said “Nikki…I don’t think this is a prank.”   
More guards arrived and Nikki agreed saying “yea…let’s get out of here.” She turned to run not getting far being hit by a guard falling to the ground.  
Max moved to help her but was hit in the back of the head by the handle of one of the guard’s swords. 

Elsewhere:  
Ms. Anderson sighed looking at the clock saying “where is that kid?” 

Location unknown:   
Max awoke with a groan rubbing his head as Nikki said “oh thank goodness your awake…are you ok?”  
Max nodded saying “yea you?”   
Nikki nodded “I’m not hurt but I have no idea where we are. Is this one of those hidden cam shows or something?”   
Max shook his head “I got some ringing ears that say no.”  
Nikki sighed her agreement saying “yea they hit us way too hard for that.”   
Max looked around the cell for a way to escape but nothing but bloody chains hanging on one wall.   
Niki saw them saying “some kind of torture dungeon… I am so not ok with this.”   
Then the sound of armored footsteps approached   
The guards opened to door grabbing the two teens dragging them to either side of the room.   
Pike man walked in, he was odd his eyes glowed yellow and he was dressed in crown an odd cape made of hearts and a speedo saying “hmm when I heard there were some thieves in my castle I figured it was some petty kid, didn’t think it would be you Nicolette.”   
Nikki squirmed saying “let us go you asshole this isn’t funny!”   
Pikeman sneered “you have committed the crime of trespassing and worse insulting the king, the punishment is death!”  
Nikki said “hell no! Your crazy.” shoulder bumping a guard getting ready to make a break for it but was knocked down by another guard and fell yet again to the ground.   
Max moved to help her but was slapped hard his glasses flying off his face. Nikki was pinned under a guard saying “run get out of here!”   
Pikeman laughed “Huh this one is to much a coward to try anything but stand around watch.”   
A solider pulled out there sword as max heard a voice ring in his head “so you are just going to watch? Was your previous choice a mistake then?”  
Max felt an intense pressure on his face and sweat beading down his face as he muttered “I can’t let someone innocent be hurt.”   
The voice laughed “then let us make a deal, I am thou, thou art I, let us defend the weak an punish the wicked.” As the voice said this a mask appeared on max face which he tore off with an angry howl.  
Pike man said “the hell” as blood poured from Max’s face as the Max dropped to the ground exploding in a shower of light and his School uniform changed into a long black trench coat gray sweater, black pants, pointed shoes and red gloves.  
The blood cleaned itself off Max’s face as Nikki said “oh man.”  
Max stared straight ahead saying “hit em hard, Scarlet Pimpernel!” the top hated demon appeared and rushed forward dropping two of the Guards easily.   
Nikki toke this chance knocking Pikeman to the ground saying “you like that you piece of shit!?”  
Max spotted the cell keys saying “the keys!”  
Nikki caught on to what he meant grabbing the keys saying “got it”   
The two teens escaped the cell locking the door behind them, Max’s outfit changed back to his school uniform.   
The two teens were in some kind of underground dungeon and Max said “we need to get out of here.”   
Nikki nodded “right freak out later.”   
The two crept through the dungeon looking for a way out with very little luck until they heard a voice saying “hey, Teal hair and scruffy”   
Nikki said “who on earth…”  
They approached a cell to see what is best described as an odd cartoony cat Max said “a cat?”  
The creature said “I am not a cat! I am Mwackivck”  
Nikki said “looks like a cat…”  
Mwackivck said “I am not…listen I need you to let me out, the key is right there.” Pointing at a set of keys against a wall   
Nikki said “how do we know you’re not one of those…things!”  
Mwackivck replied “because I’m looked in here genius.”  
Nikki looked at Max who nodded handing her the keys.   
Mwackivck stepped out of the cell stretching saying “freedom tastes soo good.”  
Nikki said “you said you would help us escape!”  
Mwackivck said “right follow me.”  
The trio sneaks through the castle, slipping past guards and taking notes of the terrors being inflicted upon other students.  
Niki said “we have to help them.”  
Mwackivck sighed “they are not real…they are just a product of cognition.”  
Nikki looked to Max “any idea what he is talking about.”  
Max adjusted his required glasses saying “ever see the movie inception?”  
Nikki said “ohhh so there like the projections from inception?”  
Mwackivck smiled “that is a solid metaphor scurffy hair but come on we need to get out of here, they will have busted Pike-man out by now.”  
Before the trio could keep going a group of enemy’s approached and max cursed “damn it” he changed back into the trench coat look calling "scarlet pimpernel!”  
He attacked but felt light headed so his attack was less effective, Mwackvick said “amateur let me show how it’s done! Zorro show you’re might!”  
The tall masked figure appeared and with a swing of his blade killed the enemy’s.  
Max changed back and Mwackivck said “hmm looks like you don’t quite have control over your powers yet.”  
Max nodded his energy spent as the three snuck their way to a storage closet.  
Nikki send “alright the vent, on it!”  
She climbed the shelves as Max said “thanks for helping us out.”  
Mwackivck said “you helped me I helped you.” the two teens climbed into the vent and began to crawl out Mwackivck smiled “I got a good feeling about those two.” 

The two felt lightheaded for a second as they arrived in the street. Nikki panted “you think we made it?”  
Max adjusted his glasses saying “looks like it…”  
A couple of policeman approached saying “you two skipping classes?”   
Nikki spluttered “no we just almost died in a castle!”  
The cops looked suspicious and Max nudged her saying “sorry officers we are just on our way to class.”   
The officers said “you do that.”   
The two walked towards Profick as Nikki said “hopefully it’s still there.”   
The school when they arrived seemed normal save for the vice principal waiting on the steps with Pikeman.   
The two looked at each other as Nikki said “oh crap.”  
Max said “just play it cool.”   
Nikki nodded as they approached the stairs.   
The VP said “Miss Costa…skipping classes are we!?”  
The VP turned to Max “and you showing up four hours late on your first day!”   
Pike-man sighed “you were not that reckless on the track team Ms. Costa.”  
Nikki yelled “that’s your fault you dick!”   
The VP fumed “you will not speak to Mister Pike-man that way.”  
Pike-man sneered saying “no it’s alright I did provoke her.”  
The VP sighed “if you say so Mister Pike-man, but there is not excusing that you are very late.” The VP began to escort Nikki inside who glared at Pike-man.   
Pike-man stopped Max saying “have we met before…?”  
Max nodded “this morning you picked a boy up in your car.”  
Pike-man smiled with an evil glint in his eye “that’s right… I know you have already heard this but one mistake and you are expelled, got it.”   
Max nodded starting to walk away but was topped by Pike-man who chuckled “oh and by the way good luck trying to enjoy your new school life.”  
Max entered the school, receiving glares from teachers and hearing whispers from students “is that him?, I heard he assaulted someone in his hometown, he is very dangerous.”  
Max adjusted his glasses trying to ignore the unwelcome attention he got from the staff and students.   
A minute later he arrived at the facility office to see MS. Anderson sigh loudly “four hours late what possible reason could you have?”  
Max lied “I got lost.”  
Ms. Anderson sighed “well you are new to the area…but four hours is far too long.”  
Ms. Anderson sighed “this is your only warning don’t be late again…lunch is almost over and classes end after 5th period today because of the subway accident, also you were found with Ms. Costa…stay away from her she is trouble got it.”   
Max Followed Ms. Anderson out from the office towards the classroom. She paused before entering saying “when I introduce you keep it brief even if you are lying ok?”   
Max nodded following her inside and the class whispered “is that him?”  
Ms. Anderson lied halfheartedly “this is the new student who will be joining our class; he is only attending from lunch on because he wasn’t feeling well.”   
Max smiled saying “hey I’m Max hopefully we can get along.”   
The students whispered “it’s him!, he seems nice…, I bet if you get him angry he gets violent.”  
Ms. Anderson sighed “your seat will be there… in that back row…could the people near him share there books for today please.”  
The smile fell off of Max’s face as Max walked towards his desk the curly hair boy form earlier muttered “lies…I saw you this morning.”  
Max said “what was that?”  
The boy ignored him and Max went back to his desk as the rumor mill turned. 

After class:   
Ms. Anderson sighed saying “I don’t know how they found about your record but I didn’t tell them.”  
Nikki walked up saying “sup.”  
Ms. Anderson rolled her eyes “Hello Ms. Costa…plans on dying your hair back to regulation colors soon?”   
Nikki rolled her eyes “yea I will get right on that” she whispered to Max “meet me on the roof.” Before walking away,  
Ms. Anderson sighed saying “see troublemaker…stay away from her if you know what’s best…you should get home soon Mister. Greenwood sounded rather angry about you being late.”   
Max nodded ducking out of view and heading for the roof.   
Nikki sat on an old chair with a group of tables scattered around on the table was an orange pop and in her hand was grape and she leaned back.  
Max sat on the edge of the table accepting the offered drink popping the tab as Nikki said “so you’re the kid with the criminal record huh.”  
Max took a sip “guilty as charged.”  
Nikki sighed “yea everyone is talking about it…no wonder you were so gusty in there…you do remember the castle right?”  
Max nodded “I’m not likely to forget it.”  
Nikki nodded “so we both remember it…but that doesn’t mean much.”  
She crushed her nearly empty pop can saying “look how they all differed to him back on the steps…Pike-man being the king of that castle felt scary real because of it.”  
Max took a sip nodding as Nikki said “but it was all a dream it had to be…”  
Max shrugged “I wish I knew…”  
Nikki perked up “but dream or not you still saved my life back there so thanks, I got a feeling you and I will get on great as trouble makers” the two clicked there pop cans in a toast.

Unknown time:   
The DA laughed “so you and Skull accidentally ended up in a medieval castle and only managed to escape with the help of a talking cat” she glanced at her watch “did they overdose you or something?”   
Max blinked through his drugged haze replying “believe…what you will.”  
The Da sighed “well your account can not be complete nonsense seeing as it lines up with other accounts that we have. So I can’t discard it instantly as nonsense.”   
Max blinked as the DA continued “there was a second important part of your story so far…this skull you mentioned, your very first accomplice why don’t you tell me a bit more about her…” 

April 7th:   
Max and Nikki withdraw their pop cans as Nikki sighed “come on I heard that your guardian won’t be happy you were late today so don’t me hold you up…” she pulled out her phone “give me your number so we can stay in touch.”  
Max nodded as he exchanged his phone number with Nikki before departing from the school rumor’s following him the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> max's perosna: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Scarlet_Pimpernel  
> TlDR: a fictional hero who rescued people from the guillotine during the reign of terror in France. I chose him over Aresene because i felt it fit better with Max the protector of innocents and the man who desires freedom from his prison. 
> 
> anyway as always feedback is welcome and have a great day.


	3. Skull awakens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Nikki return to the metaverse to get evidence on Pike-man

April 7th:   
Max entered Leblanc as the door ringed gently, David sat on a stool reading a newspaper before glaring at him saying “your school called me, they said you were four hours late?!”  
Max mumbled saying “sorry I got lost…”  
David softened saying “just don’t let it happen again, I’m going to lock up.”  
Max nodded heading upstairs and crashing on his bed, exhausted. 

Max blinked awake, he was lying on a rough cot and he groaned as Justine said “welcome back Inmate.”   
Max forced himself up walking to the bars saying “you guys again?”  
Igor chuckled “you have finally awakened to your power…and most special powers indeed. There is still a chance you may prevent ruin after all.”   
Max said “you ever going to tell me about that?”   
Justine slammed the bars saying “quiet inmate, show our master some respect!”  
Igor shook his head “it is alright Justine it is a fair question. And you will learn all in good time…trickster.”   
April 8th:   
Max awoke the sound of alarm; he got up putting on his uniform going downstairs to see David already had food waiting for him.   
Max sat down to eat as David said “make sure you make it to school today.”   
Max nodded and finished eating as the door opened.   
A woman about David’s age entered as he said “welcome what can I get you.”   
The woman sat down looking at max saying “you go to Profick prep huh?”  
Max nodded adjusting his glasses the woman said quietly “be sure to study hard. Now David I need to speak to her.”   
David frowned pointing his head at the door “no, I’m not letting you ask her questions about that… now what can I get you Gwen?”   
Max took his cue and left the café. 

Sometime in the future:   
Gwen sighed “I remember that meeting, I’m surprised you do.”   
Max muttered “never forget a face…”  
Gwen nodded “speaking of, you are still a minor I doubt you could have committed your crimes without your guardian knowing so tell me…is David involved.” 

April 8th:  
Max arrived at the school rumor’s following him everywhere he went. He kept to himself until lunch where he ran into Nikki who practically dragged him to the roof.   
Nikki sat in the same chair as the day before asking “I heard some of the rumor’s…how you holding up?”  
Max sighed as he vented “I have even done anything and they all hate me, All because some ass leaked my record.”  
Nikki nodded “yea I got an idea who did…it had to be Pike-man, that guy just destroys everything he doesn’t agree with, he did it to you, me and the track team…you and are in the same boat.”  
Max sighed saying “yea… I guess we are.”   
Nikki leaned forward “we have to stop him… he has been running wild for far too long.”  
Max shrugged “how?”  
Nikki smiled “we get evidence and I know just how to do it.”  
Max leaned in saying “just give the word…”  
Nikki nodded “After school, we are finding that castle.”  
The bell rang as the two stood up Nikki said “meet me by the front gate.”   
Afterschool:  
Max left the school tuning out the rumor’s that followed in his wake as he met with Nikki who leaned casually against the wall.  
She saw Max and greeted “sup.” Reaching out for a knuckle bump,  
Max returned the knuckle bump before leaning next to her saying “what’s the plan?”  
Nikki said “we are going to retrace our steps and find that castle.”  
Max shrugged saying “worth a shoot.”   
The two walked to and from the subway station three times each time winding up back at school. Nikki sighed “we are missing something.”   
Max pulled out his phone to check the time and Nikki lit up “your phone! Didn’t you have some app open? It was something like Parameter met, and returning to real world.”  
Max shrugged as Nikki said “hey let me see your phone.”   
Max compiled handing over the phone as Nikki said “wow what’s with this weird eye app?”   
Max grumbled “I can’t get rid of it.”  
Nikki opened it and cheered “yes! It’s right here in your history, Pikeman, Profick Prep, Pervert and castle.” She read the phone stated “beginning navigation”  
Nikki jumped before she felt light headed again for a second before the school changed to the castle she said “Yes we found…” she turned around to see Max in the trench coat get up she yelled “your clothes!”  
Max stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket saying “you like it?”   
Nikki blushed “ye…no of course not!”  
A familiar voice called “you two again…keep it down do you want a repeat of last time.”   
Max said “Mwackivck?”  
The cat like figure nodded “it’s surprised you came back.”   
Nikki said “great, Mwackivck…can you take us to those guys we saw being tortured last time we were here.”   
Mwackivck asked “why?”  
Nikki said “if we can take pictures we might have enough proof to take out Pike-man!”   
Mwackivck nodded “fine…as long as he comes” the creature pointed at Max.  
Max said “led the way.”  
Nikki said “yes! Thanks Max.”  
Mwackivck sighed “are you sure you want to come, it will be dangerous.” He asked Nikki.  
Nikki smiled “don’t worry I came prepared” she said pulling out a gun.  
Max took a step back and Nikki smiled “don’t worry it only looks real… I figured we can maybe scare those guards with it.”   
Mwackivck smiled “hmm that could work, Teal hair give it the gun to scruffy it might be useful after all just follow and stay low.”   
Nikki nodded as the team started to sneak through the castle.   
The team managed to avoid most of the enemy’s as Mwackivck explained “these guards are not people…they are shadows creatures that exist in the human subconscious, they are drawn here because of the extreme distortion of this castle.”  
Nikki nodded clearly not understanding and Max simply sighed saying “sure why not.”   
Mwackivck taught Max all about fighting and ambushes and the creature smiled “alright time to use the gun.”  
Nikki said “the gun is fake!”  
Mwackivck nodded “yep but this is a world of perception and since it looks real…”  
Max asked “it will work like a real gun?”   
Mwackivck nodded “it should.”  
Max took a deep breath before saying “let’s find out pulling out the gun and leaping around a corner.”  
The shadow was taken by surprise the gun fire and feel down as Max and Mwackivck loomed over it.  
Mwackivck said “give us some money!”  
The shadow which took the shape of a fairy said “oh gee this is awkward I don’t have any money…”  
Mwackivck looked at max who shrugged saying “well that sucks…time to die I guess.”  
The shadow blinked saying “wow so confidant…wait I remembered something.”  
It began to glow as Mwackivck said “what!?”  
The shadow said “I don’t belong to King Pike-Man at all I am an honest soul adrift amongst shadow.”  
It then took the shape of Max’s Mask flying into it. Max said “what just happened…”  
Mwackivck said “I have no idea…but we are almost there.”   
The trio kept sneaking until they arrived watching members of volleyball team being tortured Nikki sneered “that sick piece of crap.” She pulled out her phone before cursing “my camera app won’t open!”  
Max said “of course not…you have a plan B?”  
Nikki nodded “give me a minute to mesmerize their faces.”  
Max said “got it” before joining Mwackivck on guard.  
Nikki spent another minute looking before coming back saying “his ass is done now.”  
The trio started making for the exit but as the approached they were ambushed by several enemies.  
Both max and Mwackivck were knocked down with a shadow standing on them.  
Pike-Man appeared laughing “you fools again…and you Nicolette I bet you came here on a whim without even a plan.”  
Niki snuck down defeated saying “am I going to lose again?”  
Pike-man said “it was like you forgot all about my kindness supervising track practice.”  
Nikki yelled “kindness!? It wasn’t a practice it was just abuse you didn’t like our team.”  
Pike-man sneered “ungrateful brat, you need me to break your other leg to send a message. The school will call it self-defense anyway.”  
Nikki said “you piece of…”  
Pike-man continued saying “you know if that moron coach had not opposed me with a sound argument I would have just settled for breaking his stars leg instead of getting him fired.”  
Nikki muttered “because of him I can’t run anymore and the track team is also gone because of this asshole.”  
The guards said “watch helplessly scum”  
Max said calmly “that’s it you’re just going to let him win?”  
Nikki pulled herself up “your right everything that was important to me was taken by him, and I will never get any of it back.”  
Pike-man laughed “watch as these worthless pieces of trash die for nothing…all because they sided with you.”  
Nikki glared at him “no that’s what you are.”  
Nikki began to point “all you think about is using people, you are the real scumbag Pike-man.”  
Nikki yelled “stop looking down on me with that stupid grin on your face!”  
Nikki felt an intense pressure on her face as Pikeman yelled “what are you doing stop her!”   
Nikki fell to her knees as a voice spoke “it took quite a while, you seek power correct, that let us make a deal. Since your name has been disgraced already what is stopping you from raising the flag and wreaking havoc. you desire it so it shall be, I am thou thou art I The skull of rebellion is your flag from now on!” a skull mask Appeared on Nikki’s face and she ripped it off causing her face to bled the mask falling to the floor in an explosion of light. Her outfit changed from the school uniform to a blackout fit with a red neck scarf, teal gloves, steel toe boots, and a spinal pattern along the back and down her arms.  
Pike-man yelled “this one as well.” The guards stepped off the Max and Mwackivck who got up.  
Nikki smiled as a steel pipe appeared in her hand saying “My very own persona…” Max and Mwackivck join her side as she said “lets show them what we got… Anne Bonny”  
The persona appeared behind Nikki it was a figure of a red-haired pirate stood atop a crow’s nest sword in hand.  
The lead guard said “I will show you brats your place!”  
Max said “let’s do this Scarlet pimpernel!”   
Mwackivck also called saying “Zorro show you’re might!”  
The three persona users quickly disposed of the enemy’s. The skull mask appeared back on Niki’s face as she spoke out of breath saying “your next Pike-Man”  
Pike-man laughed “you are forgetting this is my castle!”  
A sound of chains was heard as a teenager with fluffy hair was dragged he was wearing a outfit of an old school butler.  
Nikki said “Neil!”  
Mwackivck said “he’s not the same kid you know; this is just Pike-man’s perception of him.”   
Pike-man smiled “my most loyal servant. All it takes is a threat to his dear brother and he does anything I tell him.”  
There was sound of more guards coming and Max said “Nik we got to go”   
The trio sprinted out of castle barely managing escape.  
They stopped just outside the castle gate panting for breath as Max said “Nikki we still got him right.”  
Mwackivck chuckled “yea good luck with the forcing the players to talk plan.”  
Max said “you think it won’t work?”  
Mwackivck smiled saying “let’s just say I will be here if you need a plan B”   
The two nodded there thanks before escaping the Meta verse.  
Max leaned against the wall of the ally with Nikki across from him as his phone chirps “you have returned to the real world.”  
Nikki groaned “I did not think awakening would hurt this much.”  
Max chuckled “get a good night sleep it helps.”  
Nikki sighed “I’m famished wanna grab a bite before we go home?”  
Max felt the Scarlet Pimpernel chuckled in the back of his head as he said “are you asking me out” he winked  
Nikki blushed as Anne Bonny said “well are you?” in the back of her head   
Nikki ignored her persona voice saying “maybe one day Max” she winked back.   
This time it was Max’s turn to blush as she said “come on I know a great ramen place open twenty four hours.”  
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen said “ohhhh that’s why she is called Skull…because of the mask she got when she got magical powers…”  
Max looked at the District attorney before chuckling “I imagine how I felt about it.”  
Gwen nodded “so if I accept your account as true you and skull tried to get evidence of what Pike-man was doing…how exactly did that turn into a calling card?”  
Max said “well Pike-man had a way of inspiring…loyalty” 

April 8th evening:   
Nikki spoke with a mouthful of noodles “well you know my story so what exactly happened to you?”  
Max put down his chop sticks pushing up his glasses “happened?”  
Nikki said “yea with the whole arrest and everything.”   
Max sighed and started telling the story. 

Sometime in the past:   
“You brat il sue!” the drunk man said clinching his bleeding head.   
Max said “what I didn’t do anything!”  
The Woman said “I’ll tell the cops everything about the money!”  
The man laughed “go ahead I own the police all I have to say that it was all your idea and that is it”   
The woman had tears in her eyes “but I just did as I was told.”  
The man sneered “here is what you are going to do when the cops show up say this kid assaulted me out of nowhere.”  
Max said “what!?”  
The man laughed “Face it kid you’re finished your future is mine to take, all you have to do is go where I steer you.”  
The woman nodded as the police approached saying “hey we heard reports of a disturbance want to tell us what is happening…oh it’s you sir.”  
The drunk man smiled “well tell the gentlemen.”   
The woman inhaled before saying “this kid attacked us out of nowhere…I’m afraid for my life.”   
Max simply stared in shock as the officers grabbed his arms saying “come with us young man.”   
Max said “I didn’t do anything please!”  
The officers shook his head “sure you didn’t kid…I’m sure we will clear it all up.” Max was stuffed into the back of the police car the drunken man smiling at him as the car pulled away. 

April 8th evening:   
Max scoffed “and the guy I Assaulted” max used air quotes “didn’t even bother to show up at the trial, I was found guilty and sentenced to one year probation, my high school expelled me my entire town treated me like a time bomb and parents sent me to live here because I “bring great shame upon the family and my mere presence repulses them” max finished bitterly.  
Nikki slammed her hand on the table “that is such Bull you didn’t do anything wrong in fact the opposite you should have a freaking medal not being treated like you ran around killing people.”   
Max sighed taking a bite “it’s all in the past now.”  
Nikki smiled “you know Max I’ve been an outcast ever since the track team got broken up…but I think with you backing me things might just work out.”   
Max smiled “I feel exactly the same way we are going to stop Pike-man!”  
Nikki smiled “the world is ours!”  
Other customers glared at the yelling teen as Nikki looked at her watch “man it is getting late…tomorrow is the volleyball rally; we find these players we make them talk and that is that.”  
Nikki went to stand but Max stopped her saying “hey Nik I just want to say…thanks for giving me a chance you’re the first person in the city who has.”  
Nikki smiled “of course I can’t leave my best friend and partner in crime hanging.”  
Max smiled pointing out “were our only friends.”  
Nikki laughed “even if they went spreading lies about you would you really want to hang out with the rest of the student body?”  
Max paused before shaking his head “your right who needs them.”  
Nikki smacked his back “that’s the spirt I’ll see you tomorrow don’t be late” she winked.   
Max grabbed his bag heading for the subway home. 

Max opened the door to see David waiting for him saying “man were you out late.”  
Max adjusted his glasses nervously “yea sorry I was out with a friend…”  
David lit up “a friend?! Congrats…I mean they better not be trouble.”  
Max smiled thinking of Nikki saying “oh she isn’t at all.”  
David smiled suggestively “it’s a girl!? Do you need the birds and the bees talk.”  
Max winced “oh please no!”  
David smiled as Max went upstairs before stopping him as he said “hey Max I heard your record got leaked at school…I know that can be tough but I want to say I’m proud of you for making it work.”   
Max smiled as he said “thanks David.”  
David waved saying “just be good kid and you can put this all behind you.”  
Max nodded heading up stairs and collapsing into bed.

Unknown place:  
Max woke up in the familiar Cell muttering “oh great you three.”  
Igor clapped saying “bravo you have joined forces with another who shares your power quite impressive indeed.”  
Max sat up in his bed saying sarcastically “I live to entertain”  
Justine responded with “why are you so rude inmate!?”  
Caroline said “we only wish to help.”   
Max said “why don’t you tell me what you know then?”  
Igor said “you will learn all in good time, trickster…”  
Max woke up to the sound of his alarm going off with a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikki's persona: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anne_Bonny  
> TLDR: a famed female Caribbean pirate and one of the major figures in the golden age of piracy.


	4. no turning back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an incident forces Max and Nikki's hand to stop pike-man.

April 9th:  
Max woke up muttering “I’m getting real sick of those three.”  
His phone triggered showing he had a text from Nikki. He grinned opening it reading “GM MY DUDE”  
Max shook his head typing his response “good morning to you two Nik”  
Nikki replied “you ready to kick pike-man into next week!?” she followed it up with a ready to fight emoji.   
Max chuckled replying “yea we got this.”  
Nikki said “hell yea! Oh by the way I got the count Olaf app now to.”   
Max said “Count Olaf…I’m surprised you read a series of unfortunate events”   
Nikki sent a thumbs up emoji saying “that’s right I read, Mister inner self is a reference to a book from 1905, jeez judgey much.”  
Max said “I’m impressed you knew that off the top of your head.”  
Nikki sent a blushing emoji “I confess I may have googled it yesterday...in my defense mine is a real person I wanted to see if yours was as well!?” she tried.  
Max sent an eye roll emoji “I’m sure your interest was purely academic.”  
Nikki countered saying “he was a major inspiration for batman so this technically completely in character for me.”   
Max asked “you a big batman fan?”  
Nikki replied after a minute “not really, when I was a kid I loved pirates the morally gray rogue seeking their own justice among themselves…I actually had an old book with Anne Bonny in it I loved her…wait is that where my persona came from?”  
Max sent a shrugging emoji saying “maybe? I read The Scarlet Pimpernel when I was a kid and I remember thinking how cool he was ethical and classy. I remember I wanted to be like him when I got older.”  
Nikki said “aww that’s cute…young max reading all about a gentlemen heroes…oh crap we are going to be late!”   
Max saw the time and realized he and Nikki had been texting for nearly twenty minutes as he said “meet up before the rally?”   
Nikki sent a one hundred emoji and Max shook his head throwing on his school uniform.

Profick Prep before School:  
Max arrived at school ignoring the whispers as he saw Nikki who waved him over.   
Nikki said “hey the rally is going to start soon. I figure we play early and then we can spend the rest of the team trying to talk to the team?”  
Max nodded saying “you think they will actually talk to us?”   
Nikki shrugged “maybe just us saying we know will be enough…”  
Max nodded “it’s worth a try.”   
Max changed into his gym clothes and spent the entire rally with Nikki spacing out. The event was a joke little more than a thinly veiled excuse for Pike-man to put on a one man show about how good he is.   
Once it was over Nikki said “thank god that’s it for us.”   
Max nodded “yea that was rough.”   
Nikki said “maybe we should spilt up?”  
Max said “why?”  
Nikki pointed out “both of us together asking questions might draw more attention than we want.”  
Max adjusted his glasses saying “you got me there.”  
Nikki paused saying “hey I have meaning to ask about those.”   
Max asked “the glasses?”  
Nikki nodded “you don’t need them.”  
Max scratched the back of head saying “it was a going away present…closer to a gag gift from a family friend they said it might help soften my image.”  
Nikki frowned “the same people who sent you away?”   
Max shook his head “the only person in my town who believed me when I said I was innocent.”  
Nikki touched his shoulder “I’m sorry.”   
Max adjusted his glasses again “yea me too…come on let’s get some answers.”   
April 5th:   
Max finished packing his bag with a sigh.   
There was a gentle knock on his door and he said “yea?”  
A gentle voice spoke with a slight Russian accent “Max may I come in?”   
Max said “of course Petra.”  
The maid entered saying “I heard you are being sent away today.”  
Max nodded “mom and dad are tired of me being disgrace to the family” he finished with an eye roll.   
Petra looked sad “I’m sorry Max I tried to convince them to help you fight this.”  
Max smiled “thank you but I don’t regret helping that woman.”   
Petra smiled “you always were so moral Max…I hope this doesn’t change that.”  
Max sat on his bed hanging his head “it’s only a year right…”  
Petra shook her head “Yes Max it’s only a year.”   
Max looked at his phone saying “my train leaves soon I should get ready to go.”  
Petra nodded giving him a hug saying “your mother and father may not say it but I will I’m very proud of you for doing what you did.”   
Max returned the hug saying “thank you, you have always been good to me.”   
Petra smiled handing him a small case saying “a going away present…it may help soften your image in the big city.” she winked.   
Max opened the case to see a pair of fake simple black rimmed glasses. He smiled putting the case into his pocket “thank you, Petra.”   
Max and Petra walked to the front door where a Taxi was waiting to take him to the train station Max climbed in and Petra waved goodbye a tear in her eye.   
Max sat down and received a dirty look from the Taxi driver. He took a deep breath a put the glasses on.

April 9th lunch:   
Max adjusted his glasses saying “how exactly did you get hurt?”  
The volleyball player stuttered saying “practice…our team plays on the national level of course it’s going to be intense.”  
Max said “are you sure it’s not abuse?”  
The player laughed “that’s rich coming from the Kid with the criminal record; if you’re trying to get dirt on Pike-Man we won’t help you.”  
The volleyball player stormed away and Max’s phone vibrated with a text from Nikki “hey any luck?”  
May sighed typing his response “three guesses and the first two don’t count.”  
Nikki returned “yea I have not fared any better…meet me in the court yard and we can talk about our next move.”   
Max arrived to see Nikki sitting on a bench on the panic table she sighed saying “we struck out.”  
Max sighed “so what now?”  
Nikki sighed saying “we go to him directly?”  
Max countered “you know he won’t give a shit.”  
Nikki groaned “I know…but what other option do we have?”  
Max pondered “maybe we can’t do anything here…but over there?”  
Nikki asked “you mean the castle?”  
Max nodded “maybe we can punish the king!?”  
A familiar voice rang out saying “finally there you both are,” As a cat jumped onto their table.  
Nikki said “wait Mwackivck? You’re a cat!?”  
Mwackivck said “I am not a cat! This is just the form I took when I arrived in this world!”  
Max said “how did you get here? Do you have a phone?”  
Mwackivck chuckled “you don’t need one at my level”  
The boy Neil said “hey you two!”  
Mwackivck ducked out of view as Nikki said “what do you want Neil?”  
Neil sighed “I’ve heard you both have been asking questions about the volleyball team.”  
Max said “what of it?”  
Neil sighed “just stop ok…everyone knows about the abuse, they don’t care so long as we keep winning you both trying to start something is only making things worse.”   
Nikki said “right we will look into dropping it” she rolled her eyes.  
Neil walked away with a sigh Nikki glared “damn he really has changed…”  
Max asked “you know him?”  
Nikki nodded “we went to middle school together.”   
Max nodded as Mwackivck jumped back up saying “wow he is really different from his metaverse version.”  
Nikki said “you said you had a plan B?”  
Mwackivck nodded but before he could explain a teacher walked past saying “I thought I heard a meow around here.”  
Another teacher said “is it that cat that has been running around.”  
Nikki asked “they can’t understand you?”   
Mwackivck nodded “only people who have been in the metaverse can.”  
Nikki grabbed the cat by the collar stuffing it into max’s bag in spite of its protests saying “we need to go somewhere quiet to finish this talk.”

The two students advanced through the school ignoring the stares as they arrived on the roof.   
Mwackivck was dropped out of the bag protesting saying “hey stop treating me like a normal cat!”  
Nikki teased “come on spill it you cat.”   
Mwackivck hissed before saying “his castle is how he sees this school, it is like that because his desires are distorted”  
Max nodded “ok…so what is the plan?”  
Mwackivck said “in the center of his castle should be his treasure…the source of his distorted desires we steal it and we take his distorted desire’s and without those desires…”   
Nikki said “wait he would become an honest guy…just like that…hardly seems like a punishment.”  
Max pointed out “Nik we take his desires then he would turn into an honest guy, and an honest guy would be compelled to turn himself in…”  
Nikki pumped her fist “really sweet!”  
Mwackivck added “there is a catch…desire’s is what people need to live without them…he would become little more than a shell of himself and without proper care he would die.”   
Nikki said “your saying we might kill him!? I am not for that!”  
She looked to Max who agreed saying “Murder is too far.”  
Mwackivck said “it’s a small chance.”  
Mac and Nikki looked at each other both on the same page as Max said “that is a step to far.”  
Mwackivck sighed “sleep on it and let me know.” The cat then left.  
Max sighed leaning on the table as Nikki said “I hate the bastard but killing him…”  
Max nodded “that isn’t us.”  
Nikki nodded “I’m going to try again to persuade the team that’s all I can do.”   
Max looked at his watch saying “David wants my help in the shop afternoon.”  
Nikki nodded saying “go I got this” the two fist bumped.   
The rest of the evening passed quickly as Max helped David around the shop before heading up stairs for the night.   
He fell on his bed as his phone vibrated with another Text from Nikki “no luck max, they are all saying the same crap Neil was…speaking of his brother is on the team he always walks around with a bunch of bruises might be worth trying to talk to him he is a first year.”   
Max sent a chin scratching emoji and added “and as a first year he is less likely to be undyingly loyal to Pike-man?”   
Nikki sent a shrugging emoji “worth a shot”   
Max said “sounds good talk to you tomorrow Nik.”   
Nikki responded with a skull cross bones and a heart. Max shook his head before closing his eyes to go to sleep.   
Sometime in the future:   
Gwen sighed “yes the young first year…he was the one from that unfortunate incident.”  
Max nodded “after that is when we committed.”   
Gwen nodded “you’re talking cat warned you that he might die…but after that you decided you didn’t care…quite careless.”   
Max stared with fire in his eyes “you would do the same in our place.”  
Gwen shook her head “I doubt it… but your story continues to have even slightest bit of truth so I can’t deny it, please go on.”  
April 10th:  
Max’s morning was quiet it played it much the same as always, breakfast with David a quick subway ride and walking to his classroom trying to ignore the rumors.  
Max was sitting in Ms. Andersons first class of the day when his phone went off he quietly picked it up to see a text from Nikki which read “I saw Saul (Neil’s younger brother) he is in rough shape I’m going to try to get him alone at lunch…”  
Max returned a thumbs up emoji before spacing back in.   
Second period:   
Max was spacing out when a kid yelled “oh my god!”  
Max stared as he saw a boy standing on the edge of the roof. Before he knew it he was on his feet and out the door. He was sprinting down the hallway with Nikki on his heels as he threw open the door. Yelling “Don’t!”  
Nikki said “Saul don’t do it!”   
Saul smiled before saying “I didn’t think it would be you two…I’m sorry about what everyone says about you, you’re ok.”   
He then closed his eyes and leaned backwards off the building. Max and Nikki lunged to catch him but fell short as the Kid tumbled.   
Nikki stared as Max began to move saying “Nik 911!”  
Nikki replied dazed “he just jumped…”  
Max shook her “Nikki he might not be dead.”  
Nikki nodded “right…” pulling out her phone.  
Max rushed down to the courtyard where the kid lay Max took a deep breath and began to administer first aid before a teacher said “what did you do to him!?”  
Max yelled back as students watched “he Just jumped off a building, we called 911 but I need help!”  
Everyone stood around as teachers muttered “he isn’t in my class.”   
Max kept him stable before he felt the paramedic’s touch him gently saying “good work kid…we got it from here.”   
Max took a step back his hands covered in blood. Saul muttered “Pike-man…”  
Max looked at his blood covered hands as the students cowered Nikki heard the comment and clenched her fist as Neil climbed into the ambulance that sped away.  
Nikki said “that piece of shit is done now!”  
She ran off and Max followed hands still covered in blood.   
Pike-man typed on his computer as Nikki kicked open the door he sneered “don’t you knock?”  
Nikki yelled “you did this you piece of shit!”  
Ike-man played innocent “did what?”  
Nikki said “you caused a kid to try and kill himself you ass!”  
Pike-man said “really says who? And the hospital just called Saul is in a coma looks he won’t wake up…looks like it’s your word against mine.” He laughed “and we both know who the school will listen to.”  
Nikki said “you son of a bitch!” moving closer to punch him   
Max stopped her saying “that’s what he wants.”  
Pike-man replied “at least one of you is sensible” he turned around “you two have been an eye sore far too long next board meeting I am getting you both expelled.”  
Nikki said “you can’t do that!”  
Pike-man said “I can and I have now get the hell out of my office.”

The court yard:  
Max and Nikki punched a table saying “we are fucked.”  
Max said “let’s hear Mwackivck out…”  
Nikki nodded “your right someone is in a coma because of him we can’t just sit by and let him get away with it.”  
Neil approached gently as Max said with surprise at seeing him “hey how’s Saul?”   
Neil nodded “he’s in the ICU…so I heard you two are getting expelled.”  
Nikki grumbled “he’s at it again”  
Max shrugged “word travels fast.”   
Neil nodded “the rumors also say you threatened him…if you’re going after Pike-Man I want in!”  
Nikki shook her head “me and Max got nothing to lose.”  
Neil clenched his fists “he was my brother!”  
Nikki said “just stay out of our way!”  
Neil stormed off and Max said “you seemed a bit tough on him.”  
Nikki nodded “for his own good…we are walking a dark path…come on let’s find that cat.”  
Sometime in the future:   
Gwen nodded “that lines up with our own account of events…so you and Skull decided enough was enough and to go through with this change of heart plan?  
Max nodded “Pike-man could not be allowed to keep going.”   
Gwen nodded “very well continue your story.”   
April 10th after school, roof:   
Nikki said “alright we are in…what exactly do we need to do.”   
Mwackivck asked “you sure…this could still kill him.”  
Nikki nodded “someone nearly died because of him I don’t care what happens to him now.”  
Max agreed saying “he needs to be stopped,”  
Mwackivck said “Alright we go in today but we need to make a stop first.”

Downtown:  
Max said “this is where you got it…?”  
Nikki nodded “yep…untouchables a local airsoft shop.”  
The duo and there cat walked in to see a man reading a magazine with the name tag saying Kevin, he smirked “what can I do for you kids?”  
Max said “we are looking for your realistic looking model guns”  
Kevin laughed “you looking to hold someone up or something?”  
Nikki said “does it matter?”  
Kevin shrugged “no I guess not…what you thinking?”  
Nikki paused before asking “what kind of shotguns do you have?”

After making the purchase Max and Nikki turned to leave but Kevin said “hey don’t go pointing those at anyone…and you didn’t get them from me but if you need more, or need to sell some stuff on the Dl…”  
Max smiled “dirty Kevin is the man to call?”  
Kevin smiled “stay outta trouble kids.”  
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen smiled “ah that brings me to the model weapons that were found on you. They are quite good they would easily be thought of as real to the untrained eye…where did you get them Max?”  
Max simply shook his head refusing to answer as he continued his story.

 

April 10th, after school:  
The trio stood in the ally across from the school as Nikki said “alright game on!”  
Neil crouched just out of sight saying “wow they are going to do something…they are saying a name, profick…castle?” he then felt lightheaded.

 

Castle gate:  
Mwackivck said “Aright from now on we are phantom thieves and will not call each other by our names.”  
Nikki said “ohhh phantom thieves that sounds badass…by why no names?”  
Max pointed out “running around yelling our names could affect the palace?”  
Mwackivck nodded “on the ball as always Joker.”  
Max asked “joker?”  
Mwackivck nodded “you are wildcard strongest fighter…plus that whole absorbing persona thing.”  
Nikki nodded “I like it…Joker”  
Mwackivck said “hmmm Nikki you can be…Fighter?”  
Nikki groaned “really that’s the best you got?”  
Max asked “what would you want to be then?”  
Nikki said “well this mask is pretty cool…”  
Mwackivck asked “So Skull?”  
Nikki pumped her fists “yea that sounds Awesome!”  
Mwackivck asked “what should I be?”  
Nikki suggested “kitty?”  
Mwackivck shouted “I am not a cat!”  
Max said “how about Mwack?”  
The cat figure nodded “I like it…from here on out, we will call each other Joker, Skull and Mwack.”   
Nikki said “right then game on!” and the three began to sneak into the castle.  
Neil looked around at the giant castle asking “what the hell?”  
A guard approached saying “jester? What are you doing out here?”  
Neil frowned “jester? what are you talking about?”  
The guard picked up the curly haired boy carrying him inside saying “you were not to leave King Pike-man’s side!”

 

The trio of phantom thieves slept through the castle watching in disgust as more and more of Pike-man’s twisted deeds show themselves.  
Nikki said “I feel like I need a show just looking at this place” as she looked around the castle hallways which were filled with pictures of Pikeman in various…positions.  
Max nodded “when we change this creeps heart this will all be over.”   
Just then Max held up his hand saying “listen…”  
Neil yelled “what the hell is this some kind of prank!?”  
Nikki sighed “Neil…how did he get here?”  
Max shrugged “if he was nearby maybe he got pulled in just like you?”  
Nikki groaned “really, damn it!”  
Mwack pointed out “you need to check your equipment.”  
Max said “argue later, save Neil now!”  
Nikki and Mwack nodded as they followed the voices.   
The trio busted down the door to see Neil tied to a cross with Pikeman looming nearby. A Guard pulled his sword placing it against Neil’s neck as Pike-man said “one more step and he is done.”   
Nikki cursed “damn it.”  
Pike-man laughed “Neil…didn’t think you had the sand to challenge me.”   
Neil said “you’re the reason my brother tried to kill himself!”  
Pike-man sighed “really? I think it was because he could not take the pressure of being on the winning team…not everyone can you know.”  
Neil said “what?”  
Pike-man sneered “well I also worked him hard… had to make sure you kept doing what I told you to…just like the other day.”  
Max said “the other day?”  
Pike-man made a fake pouting face “oh did he not tell you? He leaked your record for the whole school to see.”  
Neil head fell “I had to my brother…”  
Max said “is in a coma now because of him are you really going to let him get away with it?”  
Neil eyes lit up with furry “your right I can’t let this go!”  
Sweat beated down Neil’s face as a voice said “my oh my I didn’t think you would actually do it, you desire the truth and to expose other’s to it no? Then let us make a pact am I thou thou art I…my the light of truth never be extinguished ” a pair of old timey googles appeared on Neil’s face with an angry roar he busted out of his chains and ripped of the googles.  
The googles fell to the floor amid a fountain of blood that was followed by an explosion of light, Neil’s school uniform changed to be a Blood Red lab coat with Black rubber gloves, boots and pants and a gray sweater.  
Neil Pointed “educate them…Gallio!” behind Neil appeared a figure holding a telescope in one hand and had a stick of papers under the opposite arm. The personas power sprung forward destroying a shadow.   
Max yelled “back Him up Scarlet Pimpernel!” causing the top hatted demon to appear. As Max brandished his dagger.   
Nikki clocked another shadow with her pipe before saying “hit em Anne Bonny!”  
Neil swung his Pipe wrench as he joined the others in there attack on an enemy Captain.   
Max yelled “lets them all at once!” and the thieves charged for an attack at once killing the foe easily.  
Neil panted out of breath as he glared at Pike-man“I am done taking orders you piece of shit!”   
Just then more shadows appeared and Max grabbed Neil’s arm saying “time to go!”   
Underground mall:   
Neil accepted the offered drink as he said “so you steal this treasure…and he changes for the better?”  
Mwack nodded from Max’s bag “pretty much.”  
Neil nodded “I want in!”  
Nikki replied “you sure we are only doing this because we have our backs against the wall.”  
Neil nodded “that guy nearly killed my brother…And I have the app now too so I could always go alone.”  
Max smiled “you will need a codename.”  
Neil asked “codename?”  
Nikki nodded “we don’t want to go shouting our names in there, that’s Joker, Mwack and I’m Skull.” She said pointing to each person in turn   
Neil shrugged “I have no idea.”  
Max laughed “its obvious welcome to the Phantom thieves… Einstein.”  
Neil smiled “Einstein…I like it.”  
Nikki said “then it’s official Mwack,Joker,Skull and Einstein will take down Pike-man!”  
The four people hand/paw fived.

Sometime in the future:  
Gwen nodded “another new accomplice huh…you call this one Einstein?”  
Max nodded as Gwen finished “from your story sounds like he also attends Profick Prep.”  
Max muttered “no comment.”   
Gwen sighed “well it sounds like we are getting close so tell me what exactly you did next.”   
Max chuckled “well this is where if you can believe it…things got a little weird.”  
Gwen nodded as Max carried on his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil's persona: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucius_Junius_Gallio_Annaeanus  
> TLDR: a scientist who determined the sun did not revolve around earth, faced punishment from the church for his theories.


	5. Treasure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thieves go for the treasure.

The door to LeBlanc opened as David put down his newspaper saying “welcome back.”   
Max nodded exhausted, Mwack hidden in his bag as David asked “hows school?”  
Max answered “quiet…”  
David nodded “good, I shouldn’t have to tell you but if you get expelled I will not hesitate to kick you out and you will be sent to juvie.”   
Max nodded as he went upstairs. 

Max walked up the stairs to the attic opening his bag to let Mwack out who starched before saying “you live here?”   
Max nodded “yep.”  
Mwack said “it’s…dirty.”   
Max rolled his eyes “sorry I’ve been busy helping a cat break into a castle.”   
Mwack yelled “I’m not a cat!”  
David came up staring at Mwack saying “I thought I heard a cat…”   
Max pouted “he was a stray can I please keep him?”   
David sighed “this is a restaurant Max…but maybe taking care of him might teach you responsibility,” As he petted Mwack.   
Max smiled “thanks David.”   
David Nodded saying “take care of him Max.”   
David turned to leave saying “I’m locking up for the night.”   
A minute later the Bell dinged and Max collapsed on his bed.  
Max felt his phone vibrate Max picked it up to see it was from Neil who says “hey…I haven’t said this yet but sorry for leaking your record for whats it’s worth.”  
Max replied “Don’t worry about it…those kids will always make their own judgements but I got Mwack Nik…and you now.”   
Neil sent a determined emoji “that’s right I will not myself be blinded to the truth again!”  
Max sent a thumb’s up “good…tomorrow I got to grab you a gun from untouchables then we are going back into the castle, you up for it?”  
Neil said “just say the word.”   
Max sent the same Text to Nikki before closing his eyes. 

Unknown location:  
Max blinked his eyes before groaning at the feeling of chains “you guys got a quota or something?”  
Justine howled “Inmate My master summoned you here for a good reason!”  
Max walked over to the bars saying “he better have,” Ignoring the smack of the stick against them.  
Igor smiled “let me start by saying well done on having yet another member joining your team! They will assist you in becoming a most impressive thief.”  
Max rolled his eyes “what can I say desperate people with nowhere to turn love me.”  
Igor let out a hearty laugh before saying “now on to business, I will be granting you a new ability here.”  
Max asked “so I have a reason to come aside from hanging out with the twins?”  
Justine stared in shock as Caroline asked clipboard in hand “you wish to…hang out with us?”  
Max smiled “heck if you guys spill on this ruin business, I might even add you to the Christmas card list.”   
Justine actually laughed saying “that’s a good one inmate.”  
Caroline frowned as if she was remembering something but shook her head dismissing it.  
Igor said “as much as I enjoy your banter Trickster it is time to teach you to fuse personas.”  
Igor then said “summon forth two personas.”  
Max said “Pixie! Bicorn!”   
The two personas’s appeared on the floor of the velvet room as Caroline noted “these are the two?”  
Max nodded “sure.”   
Igor smiled “girls!”  
The two jailers grabbed sacks stuffing the two persona’s inside before wrapping them in chains and dragging them towards a waiting guillotine.  
Max said “whoa what are you doing!?”  
Igor assured “don’t worry trickster all is well.”  
The figures are forced down as the guillotine falls. The sacks collapse into light which reforms into a figure of a turtle with snake emerging from its back that began to speak “I am Genbu…I will join you on your quest.” Genbu then turns into a mask and flew into Max’s face causing him to step back in surprise.  
Caroline smiled “you can do this with any persona’s you obtain from the wild…if you will”  
Igor smiled “happy hunting…trickster.”

April 11th:  
Max awoke to his alarm and Mwack grumbling “man you have to get up early.”  
Max got dressed quickly going downstairs where breakfast was waiting.  
Once he was done eating David said “study hard Max.” as the young man left.  
Max arrived at the school adjusting his glasses nervously as people whispered “I heard he and Costa threated Pike-man! They are getting expelled; about time those two are menace’s.”  
Max sat down opening up the chat writing “going to untouchables at lunch…meet after school.”  
Nikki and Neil responded with a 100 emoji and thumbs up respectively, and Mwack said “let’s do this.”  
Lunch time:   
Max quickly left the school ducking aboard the subway and heading into untouchables.  
Kevin said “back so soon?”  
Max nodded saying “I need another realistic model…”  
Kevin smiled “what weapon you thinkin?”  
Max smiled “what kind of submachine guns you got?”  
Kevin smiled showing the stock saying “take your pick.”  
Max smiled as he picked up a scorpion saying “this one will do nicely,” Before paying for the weapon.

Profick rooftop afterschool:  
Mwack said “alright…the board meeting in in ten days…we need at least two days for the final step of the plan so we have eight days to get in.”   
Nikki said “let’s get that creep!”  
Max nodded “he has run free far too long!”  
Neil said “for my brother.”   
The thieves headed for the ally way to start breaking in.

Castle gate:  
Mwack said “right let’s do this!”  
The thieves started to run Max Saw an odd door way where Caroline gave him a small wave as he run past crawling into the vent.

The thieves snuck through the castle trying to avoid combat as much as possible, when it was unavoidable they would ambush the shadows taking them by surprise. Max captured several shadows as well as Used Genbu to great effect. They found a room where the rulers grip was weak something Mwack referred to as a safe room.  
There was a set of tables and chairs inside and Nikki sat down with a sigh “man this is tiring…but oddly fun.”  
Neil nodded “I know exactly how you feel.”  
Max asked “so how are we looking?” pulling out the map they obtained from a guard.  
Mwack said “we are moving pretty well.”  
Nikki nodded “sweet so uh Max?”  
Max said “yea what’s up?”  
Nikki said “uhh where exactly did turtle snake come from?”  
Neil nodded adding “I was wondering about that myself.”  
Max sighed before answering “it’s a bit complex.”  
Nikki said “we are currently breaking into a castle that is our pervy teacher’s view of our school with a talking cat…it can’t be weirder then that…”  
Mwack grumbled “I am still not a cat.”  
Max rolled his eyes saying “fine, when I’m sleeping a guy with a huge ass Nose and crazy twins that are 8 years old executed two of my persona using a guillotine to create Genbu…he also may have given us the metaverse app.”  
Mwack looked puzzled as if he recognized what was being said as Nikki said “well…that is something.”  
Neil said “we lead a strange life.”  
Nikki said “wait how long this guy been visiting you?”  
Max shrugged “since I moved here.”  
Nikki said “alright we can worry about being creeped out later…now let’s keep going.”  
Everyone agreed as they left the safe room.

The team kept going but they started to slow down as Max said “Mwack how are we doing?”  
The cat said “we are close but there are some tough guys ahead…”  
Neil said “we could try to push through?”  
Max shook his head “no we are tired I say we fall back tomorrow we are back on.”  
The team nodded as they started to fall back.  
Castle gate:  
Max asked “you guys see her?”  
Nikki asked “who?”  
Caroline said “they can’t see me inmate.”   
Max said “of course not because me not looking crazy isn’t high on Igor’s priority list.”   
Max stepped forward and looked to the team he just stopped staring into space.

Velvet room:   
Max stood by the bars joking “you guy’s repaint or something?”   
Justine said “what makes you think that inmate?”   
Max said “it must be big since you guys didn’t wait for me to go to bed first.”   
Igor said “we brought here for a single reason…if you require our services at will within a palace you now can.”   
Max smiled “you know that is actually helpful…did upper management get involved?”  
Justine slammed the bars “you dare mock our master!”  
Max smiled “you know I think I’m starting to like you three.”   
Caroline asked “why is that inmate?”   
Max pointed at Igor “he actually laughs at my jokes…thanks for that by the way.”   
He then pointed at Justine “it is fun to get a rise out of her.”   
He then looked to Caroline smiling “and you’re the nice one.”   
Justine said “you don’t get a rise out of me inmate.”   
Max rolled his eyes “and grass is orange…well this is LA you guys would kill it on the sitcom circuit.”   
Igor chuckled “It was a pleasure as always trickster.”  
Max walked back over to his bed saying “yea stay outta trouble big guy.” 

Castle gate:  
Max blinked back into himself to see the team staring at him as he said “Igor says hi by the way,”  
Nikki said “what the twins didn’t?”  
Caroline who stood next to the door shook her head a slight smile on her face as Max said “next time Nik I’m sure…let’s go home.” 

 

Leblanc:  
David said “welcome back.”  
Max nodded too tired to say anything before collapsing on his bed.”  
April 12:  
Max got up as his phone lit up the group chat started with Nikki saying “one week…”  
Neil said “we are making good time.”  
Max answered “we got to stay focused…be ready we are going in today.”  
The two other thieves said “sounds good.”  
Afterschool:  
Max said “alright is everyone ready?”  
Everyone nodded and Max Smiled pulling out his phone.

Safe room:  
The thieves ducked into the safe room as Nikki grinned “alright we are back to where we left off yesterday, everyone ready?”  
The thieves nodded and carried on their plan.

The thieves fought and managed to defeat an enemy guard captain taking an odd object that vaguely reassembled an eye as Max said “nice…”  
Nikki sighed “have I mentioned how much I hate this castle?”  
Neil replied “come on we need to keep climbing this tower.”  
Mwack came back from scouting ahead saying “yes you have the eye! It should help us shut down a trap.”  
Max nodded “lead the way Mwack.”  
The cat like figure leads the thieves up a flight of stairs.  
Mwack led them to a bust of Pike-man with one of the eyes missing. Just beyond the bust was a hallway with a series of axes swinging preventing access.  
Neil said “well…at least it’s on theme.”  
Max inserted there obtained eye but nothing happened, Nikki asked “sooo is it the right thing?”  
Max saw the jaw unhinged and he sighed “great” reaching forward and pulling it causing the swinging axes to stop.  
The thieves crossed the bridge slipping into the throne room.  
Pike-man was complaining to his guards that they had not been caught yet as they climbed over a statue and onto a walkway above slipping behind the unawares king.  
Inside the door was some gold scattered around and floating in the air was an odd yellowish blob.  
Nikki asked “so is that the treasure?”  
Mwack answered “yes and no…”  
Neil said “what does that mean?”  
Mwack answered “this is the treasure however it hasn’t taken a physical form yet…and cant until pike-man is aware of it being in danger.”  
Max said “so we tell him we are going to steal it How?”  
Mwack smiled “we send a calling card, saying that we are going to steal his distorted desires.”  
Nikki said “what that is so awesome it’s exactly like something phantom thieves would do.”  
Max nodded “alright we have our route to the treasure we should leave and talk calling card tomorrow.”  
Everyone nodded as they slipped out of the room.

April 12th:  
School roof after school:  
Nikki sighed “man I have been thinking about this all day I could hardly even pay attention.”  
Neil rolled his eyes “what else is new.”   
Nikki hit him gently as Max chuckled before saying “alright…we send the calling card tomorrow morning and hit him after school…questions?”  
Nikki nodded “yea who gets to write it…and if no one has called it I say dibs.”   
Neil said “this is going to be tricky you sure you got this…you need to make it untraceable.”   
Nikki nodded “I got Latex gloves at home and I procured so of my mom’s magazines so there will be no handwriting to trace.”   
Mwack nodded “sounds like a solid start.”   
Neil asked “can you handle posting them as well?”  
Nikki nodded “don’t worry I’m going to litter every inch of the bulletin board in the lobby with them.”   
Max disagreed “actually…Neil and Mwack will have to post them…me and Nikki need to be seen In a public area by as many people as possible.”   
Nikki asked “what why?”  
Neil nodded “because you two threatened pike-man then 3 days later calling cards appear calling him out you would both be the first people everyone would think of.”   
Max nodded “that also means Neil that you can’t be seen with us until this blow over because if you get tagged as a known associate…”  
Neil nodded “right I need to keep my head down.”  
Max smiled “alright Phantom thieves let’s do this,” Before adjusting his glasses leaving the rooftop with Nikki following a minute later.   
April 13 before school:   
Max and Nikki entered the library much to the shock of other students who began to whisper. The two infamous students took their seats and began to study in the middle of the library.   
Neil adjusted his wig in the boy’s bathroom before putting on the latex gloves as Mwack said “you look ridiculous…”  
Neil picked up the bag of calling cards saying “I prefer that over identifiable.” Before heading towards the bill boards.  
Neil picked up a calling card posting it to the board reading the cut out letters a loud “Mister Andrew, Pike-Man the Bastard of Vanity and Lust, we Know what you have been doing to the students here forcing your twisted desires on innocent’s and have decided to steal your twisted desires, from the Phantom thieves of Hearts.”   
Neil chuckled as he flipped the card over to see a crude drawing of man in a hat mask with jagged teeth  
Neil sighed shaking his head as he posted the calling card. 

Max and Nikki left the Library as the school bell rang and positioned themselves to see the board as students walked by reading the calling card murmuring among themselves.   
Pike-Man stormed over grabbing a calling card from someone reading it over his eyes grew angry as he yelled “who did this! Was it you?” he demanded of a random student scaring most everyone off before he saw Max and Nikki snarling “was it you two delinquent’s?”  
Max adjusted his glasses “we were in the library all morning…ask anyone.”   
Pike-man said “the library huh…such diligence won’t help you when your expelled in a few days.” For a second he flashed into his king form saying “Come and steal it if you can.” As he stormed away.  
Max pulled out his phone and wrote a single word in the group chat “go.”

After school:  
The thieves met the four of them were filled with nervous energy as Nikki said “we even sent a calling card we can’t fail now.”  
Max nodded “it’s time to bring justice to the world.”  
He then pulled out his phone entering the metaverse.

Castle:  
The building was lit up as Neil said “high security…”  
Max nodded “we told him we were coming so he is expecting us.”   
Mwack laughed “he’s expecting someone…but he isn’t expecting us!”   
The four thieves followed there route heading for the treasure. 

Throne room:  
The route they used to climb up was blocked so they forced to go through the main door only to find it empty. Neil asked “coffee break?”  
Max said “or trap stay alert.”  
The team nodded as they headed for the treasure room pushing open the door.  
The glowing blob was replaced by an elaborate crown as max commented “at least he is on theme.”   
Mwack eyes went wide as he yelled “treasure!” before jumping on it purring like a cat.  
Nikki said “Mwack focus!”  
The cat removed itself from the crown with a cough “sorry about that Skull…everyone.”  
Max said “right Skull, Einstein you get the goods, I’m on point Mwack you bring up the rear.”  
The thieves said “right”  
Nikki and Neil grabbing either side of the crown as Max lead the way with Mwack following ready to spring into action at the first sign of trouble.  
The thieves left the throne room when Pike-man swung in grabbing crown holding in his hand and laughing “the Phantom thieves of hearts of so predictable, none of you understand I didn’t force myself on anyone they asked, no begged for it and loved every minute of it!”  
Mwack said “this is bad… Direct exposure to one’s own treasure…”  
Pike-man began to twist growing into a monster with a huge head and 4 arms, with a golden fork and knife as well as a trophy filled with legs occupying the hands, and a wine goblet.”  
The thieves squared off as Nikki said “give it up that treasure is as good as ours.”  
Pike-man’s said “I will finally show you brats your place!”  
Nikki said “come and get some! Anne Bonny!” the persona appeared causing lighting to strike the creature.  
Neil said “follow up Gallio!” The persona appeared firing fire balls.  
Pike-man groaned in pine before saying “I need a pick me up” using his fork he grabbed a pair of legs eating them and healing all his wounds.  
Mwack said “that trophy, it’s healing him!”  
Max Nodded saying “target that trophy, Scarlet Pimpernel!” a ribbon of red curse magic surrounded and dented the trophy.  
Mwack said “finish it off Zorro!” with a slash of its sword a strong wind came destroyed the trophy.  
Pike-man yelled “no! That’s worth more than your lives! Maybe it’s time I show you the move that won me a gold medal.”  
Max yelled “cover!” and the thieves scatter as a huge volleyball crashes causing a shock wave.  
The team regrouped as Mwack said “he is stalling we need to get that treasure off of him.”  
Max nodded “That balcony…Skull go for it we will run interference.”  
Max Led the way out of cover firing his gun with Neil and Mwack backing him up. The creature that was Pike-man groaned covering its face letting Nikki get into position.  
The thieves call “Gallio, Zorro, Genbu!”  
The persona attacked Pike-man who deflected some of the attacks as Nikki climbed. Nikki was ready to make the grab when pike man said “wait aren’t there four of you?”  
Nikki laughed “to slow!” before diving forward snatching the crown which shrink to human size before breaking her fall with a roll.  
Pike-man looked dejected as Max called “all in!” the thieves rushed forward attacking with all there might causing pike-man to fall to the ground defeated Nikki high fived everyone else saying “time to scram!”  
Pike-Man picked himself up pushing Nikki down and running for his tower but he was trapped with only two ways out the window or the thieves.  
Pike-Man hugged the crown close to him saying “why can’t you just leave me alone?”  
Max asked “how many people did you hurt? You cant even remember can you? Look out that window a Kid saw that view and decided that was preferable then seeing you again!”  
Neil glared “Gallio!” he then fired fireballs barely missing Pike-man saying “you see how that feels. No other option…that’s the same feeling Saul had.”  
Pikeman said “please don’t kill me!”  
Neil said “I won’t but return to yourself and confess every crime you committed!”  
Pike-man’s shadow nodded “I will I swear!” fading away.

Profick prep:  
Pikeman looked at the calling card muttering “these damn brats did this…expelling them may not be enough more extreme measures may be needed…” Pike-man had friends from a lot of walks of life more than willing to handle a couple of students.  
Pike-man grinned they were finished now he thought. Then he blinked it was as if he was hearing himself for the first time…Kill a student he was a teacher what is he mad, Pike-man held his head in his hands saying out loud “dear god what have I done?”

 

Castle:   
The thieves were running as the castle fell apart they barely managed to escape as the castle completely collapsed.   
The thieves stood in the ally all out of breath from the sprint as Nikki asked “where is the crown?”  
Max reached into his pocket pulling out a gold medal. Neil said “wait where is the crown?”  
Mwack explained “this was the source of his desires…meaning this medal has as much value to pike-man as that crown.”  
Nikki nodded “he just could not let go of past glory huh…”  
Max nodded saying “we should spilt up for now… sorry Neil but we are going to be under close watch for the next few days so we can’t be seen together.”  
Neil nodded “no worries I was planning on visiting Saul in the hospital anyway.”  
The four smiled as Nikki said “we should dump this medal to if we are worried about evidence…”  
Mwack smiled “let us handle it…we know someone who will buy anything.”   
Max smiled “good work today guys.”  
The 3 teens they walked away in opposite directions.  
Leblanc:   
Max entered as David said “your home late…”  
Max apologized “sorry I was studying late with Nikki.”  
David nodded “keep up the good work…I’m closing up for the night feed yourself and the cat.” He then stood up leaving.  
Max grabbed some food eating quickly before going up to his room and passing out. 

Velvet room:  
Igor beamed with pride saying “well done the sinner of lust has been eliminated you are well on your way to preventing ruin.”  
Max nodded “thanks”  
Igor smiled “keep up the good work trickster.”   
Max said “soo about this ruin?”  
Igor said “you will know all in time.”  
Max sighed “great”

April 13th:  
The Sunday passed quietly as Max worked in LeBlanc giving him time to reflect on the crazy events of his week.  
April 14th:  
The school was watching him whispering “do you think he and Costa did it? You think someone with his record would do something better than a childish prank.”  
Nikki approached holding out her hand for a fist bump saying “yo.”  
Max returned it as they walked whispering “they already got us pegged.”  
Nikki nodded “yea…”  
Ms. Anderson approached with a sigh explaining “hello, Mister Pike-man have placed himself on administrative leave. The principle apparently went to talk to him but he was making no sense… ”  
Nikki blinked “what really!?”  
Ms. Anderson nodded “yea right before Nationals too…anyway your expulsions have been put on hold for now.”   
Ms. Anderson walked away muttering “this just gets worse and worse.”   
Nikki said “doesn’t sound like a mental shutdown.”  
Mwack peered out from Max’s bag saying “hmmm maybe if you send the shadow back and steal the treasure they won’t shut down?”  
Max said “we don’t know anything yet to let’s keep cool.”   
Nikki nodded as the bell rang.   
The rest of the week passed quickly as Max and Nikki hung out and waited to hear anything about Pikeman. That is until the day before a long weekend started an emergency assembly was called.

 

April 17th:

Max sat down on a bench next to Nikki as the teachers gathered to start the assembly Nikki whispered “do you think?”   
Max shrugged “maybe?”

The principle began giving a speech about the effects of Mental health on students, it was clearly disingenuous and fake, before long the doors flew open and Pike-man stood there bags under his eyes as he rushed onto the stage.   
The Principle exclaimed “Mr. Pike-man!”  
Pike-man took a deep breath saying “I’m so sorry! I have done terrible things like abusing students and worse…I can’t live with myself!”  
The students stared in shock before Neil said “Don’t kill yourself you piece of Garbage! Turn yourself in!”  
Pike-man blinked “your right…some please calls police.”  
The students were forced out of the gym as Police lights approached the school.

Sometime in the future:  
Gwen sighed “so that’s how you did it…you stole the source of his twisted desires.”  
Max nodded and Gwen sighed “well what you said lines up with our account of his confession so clearly you are telling at least a little bit of truth.”   
Max blinked still in a haze as Gwen said “that brings me to your next target…a famed Hollywood screen writer, Paul Deonta, you should have had no personal connection to this one…how exactly did you end up targeting him?”   
Max groaned “people in Hollywood tend to be dicks but this guy…was something else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a looong chapter and will likely be the last one i write for a little bit, depends on how busy i am and how many people want to see more...anyway if you can guess who the next camper to join the thieves is you win a prize :D


	6. Meat, the screen writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the phantom thieves are formed and find there next target

April 17th rooftop afterschool:  
The thieves clinked there pop bottles as Nikki proclaimed “I can’t believe it! We did it!”   
Neil nodded “I can’t believe but we did it…Saul has been avenged!”  
Max asked gently “how is he?”  
Neil shook his head “still in a coma it’s uhh not looking good.”   
Nikki sensing the dower mood said “soooo we should throw a party!”  
Max nodded “we are looking at about 300 bucks from that medal…”   
Neil lit up “I know exactly where we can go!”  
Nikki cheered “sweet!”  
Max nodded “right then…it’s a holiday weekend so Monday.”   
The team nodded leaving the rooftop. 

Elsewhere:   
Meredith Miller sat waiting for the principle to call her in, the student council president wasn’t sure what exactly this was all about but she had an idea. She was dressed perfectly in line with the uniform code; her hair undyed her clothes neatly pressed.   
A minute later the sectary said “Mister Koshy will see you now Miss Miller.”   
Meredith Nodded entering the office, Principle Koshy was a fat man sitting in a suit that barely fit him as he said “Miss Miller, I assume you heard about this?” producing one of the calling cards.  
Meredith nodded “I thought it was some kind of prank?”   
The principle nodded “indeed but in light of Mister pike-man’s…confession we need to know who exactly is responsible for it.”  
Meredith asked “isn’t that a job for the police.”   
The principle didn’t answer saying “you are a very smart young woman Miss Miller, A recommendation from me would get you into the school of your choosing.”  
Meredith blinked “that is very generous Sir…”  
The principle grinned “all I ask in return is that you find these bad eggs from farther damaging this school.”   
Meredith nodded “I will do as I can sir.” 

April 20th:   
Most of the long weekend Max spent in Leblanc with David… he managed to slip out Sunday night to sell the gold medal, so on Monday Max left waving David goodbye who give him a wave saying “have fun Max.”   
Max met the others at the lobby of the grand hotel, Nikki asked “sooo what we got Neil?”   
Neil smiled “the grand hotel buffet! I have always wanted to go!”   
Max nodded “right then let’s get our eat on!”  
45 minutes later:  
Max and Nikki were waiting for the elevator as Nikki asked “we were on the ground floor right?”  
Then a guy in a full suit dressed like body guard escorted older man, Max blinked saying “I think I’ve seen that guy before…”   
Next thing he knew he was being shoved to the ground as Nikki was pushed out of the way and they got into the elevator cutting the line Nikki yelled “what the hell, You assholes!”  
As the doors closed the other adults mumbled among themselves “man so vulgar…I would hate to be there parents…why are they here anyway? I thought I saw them in the Buffet…”  
Max said “Nik we got to go.”   
Nikki nodded as the pair grabbed the stairs heading down.  
Neil saw then and grumbled “there you two are!”  
Nikki said “wow easy there Neil what is making you mad?”  
Neil sighed “we are being kicked out.”  
Max adjusting his glasses grabbing his stuff and a very full Mwack saying “come on we don’t belong here anyway.”   
A park:  
Nikki hit the table saying “they didn’t even hide the fact that they look down on everyone else Just like Pike-Man!”  
Neil sighed “then they treated us like we were something oozing from the bottom of a trashcan.”  
Nikki blinked saying “hey Mwack…”  
Mwack peeked his head out “yea?”  
Nikki asked “that palace thing…it wasn’t exclusive to Pike-man right?”  
Mwack nodded “it could be anyone as long as there desires are distorted enough…”  
Max asked “wait…are you saying the Phantom thieves should not be a one hit wonder?”  
Nikki pointed out “we all know Adults who do nothing but look down on everyone, and what can Joe average do about it? Before we were thieves we all tried and look where we ended up!”  
Max nodded “one year probation…”  
Neil sighed “had no other choice but to enable that adult.”   
Nikki nodded “that’s right…I don’t know about you guys but maybe just maybe we got these powers to actually make a difference!”   
Max chuckled “to prevent ruin?” he stood up “your right we have a chance here.”   
Neil nodded “we have a chance to help people…and I don’t take it they I would go back to who I was before!”  
Mwack said “yes I was hoping you would say that! I will be your guide and your teacher!” a train blew past.  
Neil asked “who is in charge?”  
Nikki shook her head “not me…I’m no leader.”  
Mwack said “I’m more of the navigator and teacher then leader.”  
Neil asked “sooo you up for it Max?”  
Max said “I’m in!”  
Nikki said “shit it’s getting late…talk over text!”  
Max said “one last thing! Any decision outside stuff in the field will need to be unanimous!”  
Nikki said “yes I love this it’s like we are forming a blood pack!”  
Neil agreed “that sounds good.”  
Mwack said “I’m in.”  
Everyone put their hands in as Nikki said “watch out shitty adults here we come!”   
Max went back to LeBlanc as David said “Max wait…you have been doing really well soo…” he hands him a key saying “this is the key to LeBlanc just use this privilege wisely.”   
Max smiled “thank you David.”   
David shook his head “sleep well kid.”   
Max lay down on his bed before his phone lit up with Nikki asking the group chat “so what we thinking in terms of group name?”  
Neil returned “how about the astronomy club…it’s cryptic”  
Nikki returned “that’s very lame…how about the Ham burglars?” she sent an eye roll emoji.  
Mwack said “ohhh tell them Tilefish poole.”  
Max sent “Mwack says Tilefish Poole”  
Nikki asked “what is that.”  
Mwack said “it’s what I ate at the hotel.”  
Max responded “it’s what he ate at the hotel.”  
Neil said “no that is terrible…we need something cool yet intimating!”  
Max typed “how about the Phantom thieves?”  
Nikki said “so just drop the, of hearts…I like it.”  
Neil said “that sounds badass”  
Max said “let’s put it to a vote The Phantom Thieves as our official name, Yay or nay?”  
Nikki said “Yay”  
Neil said “Yay”  
Max wrote “Mwack: YAY, and I agree as well…well then Phantom thieves let’s find our next target.”  
Max lay down closing his eyes.

April 18th:  
Max arrived at school there were still eyes on him but most people were too busy talking about the confession and few about the Phantom thieves.   
Lunchtime:   
Max sat down at his desk when a kid approached carefully asking “Max?”   
Max almost jumped with surprise that someone was willing to even talk to him outside of the thieves that he mumbled “uhh yea…have we met?”  
The kid shook his head “I’m Neil…my friends call me space kid…and you saved my life.”  
Max adjusted his glasses “I doubt that…”  
Space kid didn’t pry but said “I made this website have you seen it?” holding up his phone to display a website that said “Phantom Efficendo website.”  
Max blinked “uhh that’s really cool…”  
Space kid nodded “thanks I’m sure, the Phantom thieves will find it quite helpful” he winked.   
Neil turned around saying “I heard that…and you know what he might be right.”   
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen sighed “then of course there were your fans cheering you on all the way. There was one rather vocal one, simply the Admin of Phan site, was he in league with you?”  
Max shook his head “never met him…”  
Gwen sighed “right keep going.”  
Afterschool rooftop:   
Nikki groaned “I checked out the website like you asked, it’s pretty good people there are actually thanking the phantom thieves…and are making requests but nothing not even hints at another palace.”  
Mwack said “is there just one with an issue that’s worth our time?”  
Before Nikki could answer the door was thrown open By Meredith Miller who said casually “an interesting group of people, The subject of Pike-man’s abuses, the trouble maker and the criminal.”   
Nikki stormed up “hey my friend here is a standup guy he didn’t do any of it!”  
Max stopped her saying “what exactly can we help you with…?”  
Neil answered “Meredith Miller, Student council president and she loves helping the teachers anything to get into a good school even if it means turning your back on abuse!”   
Meredith bristled “you think I knew anything about that!” she calmed herself “the rooftop is now off limits for obvious reasons I’m sure, it will also be locked I heard reports that someone has been going up when there not supposed to.” She then turned to leave.  
Mwack said “that girl seems sharp…we need to watch ourselves.”  
Max said “we need a new hideout…”   
Over pass downtown:   
Max leaned against the wall saying “hmmm nice.”   
Nikki nodded sitting down looking out the window as traffic traveled bellow “it’s under renovation so virtually no one ever comes by here.”   
Max smiled “prefect…now then about what we were talking about earlier?”   
Nikki said “oh yea…it was a post from yesterday” she began to read “my ex-boyfriend won’t stop stalking me, I’m afraid he may get violent soon, the police can’t help, help me please do something his name is Scott Peters…”  
Neil sighed “it’s scary what people put on the internet…”  
Max said “agreed but she sounds pretty Disparate to me…”   
Everyone nodded their agreement as Mwack said “so we want to help this woman?”   
Nikki asked “but we don’t know his keywords to his palace!”   
Mwack chuckled “just enter it into the nav.”   
Nikki nodded before saying “alright his name and distortion…so where are we going?”  
Mwack smiled “just say Mementos.”   
Nikki did and they felt the change instantly, they followed Mwack down into the Subway and instantly their clothes changed.   
Nikki said “nice place…what is it?”  
Mwack explained “palaces for one specific person is very rare this place is everyone’s palace.”  
Max said “it’s big, too big to travel on foot…”  
Mwack smiled “got that covered to, Mwackivck transform!” the cat jumped into the air before turning into a van.  
Neil chuckled “of course…”  
Max said “I will drive…”  
Nikki yelled “shotgun!”

Max drove through the dark tunnel as Mwack said “be careful of the shadows we are almost there…”  
They arrived at a subway platform and they got out as Mwack changed back into his usual form as they went down the escalator   
There was a blocker in the way Mwack trotted over and it opened as he said “just as I thought!”   
Max asked “alright spill Mwack…”  
Mwack answered “last time I was done here I could not get any farther but now that we have stolen a treasure…”  
Max nodded “alright let’s do this.”

The thieves proceeded deeper as they drove Mwack said “we are getting close.”   
There was an odd energy swirl As Max said “uhh is that it.”  
Mwack nodded as he drove in.  
Scott Peters stood his eyes glowing as he muttered “mine she is all mine no one else can have her!”  
The thieves approached carefully as Scott glared “so you’re the Phantom thieves…have you come to take her away!? Well I won’t let you!” he twisted changing into an odd figure.   
Max said “take him down!”   
The thieves nodded charging.  
Nikki attacked form the left yelling “hit him Anne Bonny!” the lighting strike stunned the creature as Neil followed up hitting him hard as he stumbled to the ground.  
Max said “all at once!”  
The thieves rushed forward until the drained shadow sat on his knees saying “please stop hurting me! Thieves, why are you hurting me when Paul Deonta is out there.”  
Neil said “are you really trying to deflect blame right now?”   
Scott stopped “I guess I am…I really hurt her haven’t I?”  
Nikki nodded “she was desperate and scared of you…”  
Scott nodded “I love her I can’t let her be afraid of me.”  
Max said “then apologize to her make amends and don’t brother her again.”  
Scott nodded “you guys really are ok…please stop him.” The shadow faded into a ball of light which Max grabbed transforming into a draft of a screenplay   
Max looked at the script saying “what the…”  
Mwack informed “that’s the bud of a treasure…if we had not shown up this may have turned into a palace.  
Max read the summary of the screen play shaking his head “it’s the story of a writer in LA finding true love and the place where he belongs.”   
Nikki shook her head “let’s get out of here.” 

April 17th evening:  
Max returned home unlocking the café before falling onto his bed before his phone lit up Neil addressing the group chat “that guy that Shadow brought up…is a famous screen writer famous for taking on apprentices from promising schools.”  
Max asked “any connection to our shadow?”  
Neil nodded “Scott was one of two apprentices before he was kicked out six months ago for unknown reasons.”  
Max blinked and Nikki asked “really why?”  
Neil answered “that’s the weird thing for being a celebrity this guy keeps a low profile… his public image is like the mysterious monk of screenwriting like the mentor from karate kid…”  
Nikki sent an angry emoji saying “how could you forget Mister Miyagi, Neil!”  
Max nodded “this guy has a clean image we can’t target him over something a shadow said…”  
Neil nodded “normally I would agree with you until on a hunch I checked the Phansite…there was an anonymous posting yesterday that reads, A fames screenwriter takes Children with talent and uses them to do nothing but produce his screenplays, he assists in no way and when he was finished he evicts them as if they are little more than cell phones with limited minutes.”   
Max sighed “we need more information.”  
Nikki said “he is giving a speech at a conference tomorrow we can try to get in?”   
Neil sent a frowny face “sounds exclusive…”  
Max nodded “it’s our best bet.”  
April 18th:   
LA public library:   
Neil said “ok I was not expecting this.”   
Max said “this fits his public image alright come on lets go.”   
They entered to see a young man with long brown hair stop them saying “excuse me, you wish to attend the conference Mr. Deonta is putting on?”  
Nikki nodded “uh yea…”  
The young man said “sadly it is full.”  
Neil asked “and you know this?”  
The teen said “I am Preston Good-play His current apprentice.”  
Max smiled “hey Preston, I’m Max, this is Nikki and that’s Neil and this is great timing We ran into an old apprentice of his Scott Peters.”  
A flash of sadness came across Preston’s face saying “how is Scott…?”  
Max adjusted his glasses “better now…but he said that your Mentor was stealing the ideas of his students…maybe doing worse things”  
The truth flashed in Preston’s eyes before he denied it weakly “of course not…just every now and again he needs help and there is nothing wrong with a student helping his mentor.”  
Max asked “Are you sure?”  
Preston nodded “of course he leads a humble existence in a shack to allow the creativity to flow he seeks neither fame no riches as has no reason to steal ideas.” He stormed off.  
Max said “you guys hear that…a shack.”  
Nikki nodded “yea that feels wrong.”  
Ally nearby shack:  
Max pulled out his phone turning on the metaverse nav saying “Paul Denota.” The phone buzzed “parameter met”  
The thieves blinked in surprise “wow he really does have one!” Mwack exclaimed.  
Max said “shack.” The phone buzzed again “parameter met.”   
Max added “plagiarism…” the phone buzzed “parameter met.”  
Mwack said “alright now what does he think of it as?”  
Nikki said “A castle?” the phone answered “parameter not met.”   
Neil answered “A kingdom?” the phone answered “parameter not met.”   
Max shook his head “we are thinking to small, we need something better suited to this guy.”  
Nikki said “well he is a screenwriter…Maybe an Awards show?” the phone buzzed “parameter not met”  
Neil said “I got this! A museum!” the phone buzzed “Parameter not met.”   
Max shook his head “we are not taking his crime into account he uses people then discards them like they are nothing to him…”   
Nikki asked “so like a factory?” the phone buzzed “parameter not met.”   
Max shook his head “no more like a slaughterhouse.” The phone buzzed “parameter met, beginning navigation.” The thieves felt dizzy before the Ally transformed into a giant parking lot and the shack into a giant concrete building.   
Neil sighed “a slaughter house where the useful is reused and useless is discarded…”  
Max nodded “alright let’s do some recon before we commit to targeting this guy.” Caroline gave Max a wave as he passed hoping onto a dumpster and climbing in through a vent until they land on a cart walk in the main building.   
Shadows walked around in white jumpsuits Latex gloves and hairnets, conveyer belts rolled by with hundreds of pieces of paper on them in place of meat with the workers having ink on them where blood would be.   
Nikki chocked saying “guys I might be sick.”   
Sitting at the front of the conveyer belt was an odd cow with Preston’s hair, it’s belly was ripped open as the pages came tumbling out covered in ink.   
Shadow Deonta walked down dressed in fine suit as he instructed the guards.   
Max said “alright fall back for now.” As he headed for the vent. 

Hideout:   
Nikki hit the glass “that piece of, is Slaughtering kids for their ideas!”  
Max nodded “I would say the evidence is conclusive…do we want to get involved.”  
Nikki said “yes his crimes are unforgivable!”  
Neil nodded “I saw the look in Preston’s eye he feels helpless I can’t sit by with that happening”  
Max nodded “all right any against?” he was met with silence   
Max nodded “right then, our next target is Paul Deonta”

Sometime in the future:  
Gwen sighed “so after you did it for someone at your school you did it again for someone you barely even know…”  
Max nodded saying “Deonta was lying to the world…and would have gotten away with it to…”  
Gwen nodded “and this new person you mentioned… Cane as in Cane and able?”  
Max shook his head “as in Citizen Cane…”  
Gwen nodded “well from the sounds of it he was an apprentice of Deonta…want to tell about it.”  
Max shook his head “Cain was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”   
Gwen said “how so?…please explain.”   
April 19th:   
Afterschool:  
The day passed quietly before team met in the Ally, Preston had seen the Phansite about Scott having his heart changed so when we saw the Kids from the other day in an ally nearby talking to their phone he got curious.  
The thieves appeared in the parking lot Max waved at Caroline as they started to break into the slaughtering house.  
Elsewhere:  
Preston sat on his bed looking at his phone as an odd App appeared… he touched it asking “what the heck is this?”   
Preston on impulse said what he heard this odd teens saying he then felt light headed.

Slaughterhouse:   
Max took cover as the Ink covered pages fell into a machine which turns them into piles of money he shook his head as they slipped through a door. when suddenly Preston fell from the ceiling screaming loudly.  
Max said “Skull!” Nikki pushed a cart of papers over to break his fall. Preston fell into the cart loudly  
Preston threw himself out covered in ink as he said “what the where am I? he looked at the masked people who are you!?”  
Mwack said “keep it down!”  
Preston screamed “a talking cat!?”  
Mwack bristled “I’m not a cat!”   
Deonta showed laughing “intruder’s well that is new”   
Max shoved Preston behind them saying “stay down!”  
Preston muttered “Max, that means your Nikki and Neil?”   
Max fired his gun saying “Genbu!”   
Nikki swung her pipe saying “Anne Bonny!”  
Neil fired his gun saying “Gallio!”  
Mwack said “show you’re might Zorro”  
A shadow appeared behind the thieves grabbing Preston, Deonta said “stop or I kill him…and I would hate to kill my prize cash cow.”  
Preston gasped “cash cow?”  
Deonta laughed “what do you think I brought you in out of the goodness of my heart… of course your grandma was against it the old bat, but getting rid of her was easy.”  
Preston yelled “you killed her!?”  
Deonta laughed “of course not…but a car accident such a tragic accident” he started to laugh.  
Preston narrowed his eyes “how many?”  
Deonota asked “how many what?”  
Preston tore himself free a metal mask appearing on his face “how many dreams have you traded for riches you Piece of shit!”  
A deep voice echoed in his head “my, it has taken quite the journey to bring you here…” Preston fell to the floor digging his fingernails into the concrete ground as the voice said “your dreams have been robbed… and you wish to seize control of your future form the wings of fate then let us make a deal, I am thou, thou art I Let your journey never be blocked by doubt again!”  
Preston tore off his mask blood falling form his face as he dropped to the floor there was an explosion of light, his clothes changed to an old school roman gladiator outfit, in his hand a spear appeared and he growled “I will put an end to your story! Show him Odysseus!” behind him a giant wooden figure of a man with a beard and his torso was an on fire horse.   
Max said “back him up Scarlet pimpernel!”  
Nikki joined him saying “you two Anne bonny!”   
Neil moved in with his pipe wrench while Mwack healed the team’s wounds.   
The five thieves quickly disposed of the shadows as Preston said “you are next” before collapsing  
Max moved to help him saying “your burned out, fall back!” 

24 hour café:   
Preston said “so you changed his heart and he told you about Mister Deonta…”  
Nikki nodded “we are going after him…you want in?” she looked around to see approving nods from the rest of the thieves.  
Preston nodded “indeed I want to help him…Scott was my friend and he wasn’t the only one I watched being evicted.”   
Max nodded “well then you need a Codename…”  
Preston sked “codename?”  
Neil shook his head pointing to each thief “Skull, Mwack, Joker” then to himself “Einstein”  
Preston said “hmmm Spielberg?”  
Nikki said “nope to lame…how about gladiator?”  
Preston declined “no thank you…”  
Max shrugged “how about Cane…”  
Preston asked “Cane…as in citizen cane? I love it.”  
Max smiled “well then welcome to the team…Cane”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prestos persona: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odysseus  
> TLDR: a clever man who was responsible for the building of the Trojan horse and main character of the odyssey


	7. the fall of vanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team tries to shake off Meredith and steal the screen writers treasure.

Café LeBlanc:   
Max came home collapsing on his bed with a groan passing out.   
Velvet room:   
Max groaned awake not even opening his eyes as he grumbled “hey Igor.”  
The long nosed being laughed “hello trickster.”  
Justine hit the bars saying “stand up inmate show our master some respect!”  
Max shook his head walking over to the bars saying “someone woke up on the wrong side of the dream dimension…thing.”   
Caroline snickered as Justine glared; Igor laughed heartedly “you are rapidly becoming my favorite guest trickster.”   
Max chuckled “I aim to please, so what’s happening big guy?”  
Justine gasped “how dare you address our master so causally!”  
Max rolled his eyes saying “what can I say my rebellious spirt is just too strong.”  
Igor answered “speaking of, you have gained yet another new member things seem to be looking up for you and your chances trickster.”  
Max sighed “thanks…it would mean a lot more if you told me what I was up against.”  
Igor smiled as the room faded “nothing you will not be equipped to defeat.”  
April 20th:   
Max pulled up his phone entering the thieves group chat saying “hitting untouchables at lunch then palace after school… objections?”   
Nikki and Neil said answered “nope”  
Preston asked “untouchables?  
Nikki sent a gun emoji and Preston said “ohhh.”  
Max chuckled asking “what kind of gun you want?”   
Preston typed for a minute before asking “how about an assault rifle?”  
Max sent a, thumbs up emoji.   
Untouchables:   
Max walked in and Dirty Kevin smiled “my, aren’t we a gun fan?”  
Max chuckled “what can I say everyone needs a hobby.”  
Kevin glanced at his watch before asking “what can I get for you?”  
Max asked “assault rifles, what you got?”   
Max brought the weapons and left ignoring the two odd gentlemen in suits hanging around as he headed for the hideout.  
Hideout:   
Mwack briefed “listen up! At the end of the month Deonta is going to show off his latest screen play written by Preston, who he will then evict form his house…we need to steal his heart before then! We have ten days questions?”  
Nikki pumped her fists “I’m ready to take this guy out!”  
Neil nodded “it’s time we prove to the world what the Phantom thieves can do.”  
Preston nodded “I’m grateful for all your help…”  
Max nodded “right then…let’s do it!”  
Elsewhere:  
Meredith Miller sighed “everything points to the same thing, Chabra and Costa posted those calling cards. But they both have alibi’s they were in the library…being seen by a lot of people.”  
She shook her head “costa is a hot head…But Chabra is careful and very likely the leader and would have thought that people would accuse about them when those calling cards showed up…Neil Watson!”  
She started digging around in her papers “whoever posted those calling wore a wig, baggy clothes and gloves while keeping their back to the camera’s so they can’t be Identified, the most likely suspects were seen in a public place by as many people as possible…but he was on that roof as well and he isn’t a known associate.”  
She smiled “he has motive and means and I saw them together…so Chabra, Costa and Watson all pulled off a childish prank that somehow compelled Pike-man to turn himself in…how?” he leaned back pondering the question.  
Slaughterhouse:   
Mwack said “alright there are 5 of us now…we should keep the first wave at four with the other ask back up…what you think Joker?”  
Max nodded “Mwack your our healer/navigator… stay on the back line as back up, Skull, Eisenstein and Cain are with me on the front.”   
The thieves nodded before Max said “alright give me a minute.”  
Caroline smiled “can we help you inmate?”  
Max smiled “that’s why I like you Caroline you don’t just kidnap me…but yea I got some persona’s to fuse.”  
Preston asked “uhhh who is he talking to?”  
Nikki shrugged “probably one of the twins…”  
Preston frowned “twins?”  
Neil sighed and started to explain Igor and the Velvet room.  
Velvet room:   
Igor smiled “how can we help you today trickster?”  
Max smiled “is the guillotine sharp?”  
Igor grinned “always trickster…”  
Slaughterhouse:  
Max blinked back into awareness saying “right let’s get to it.”  
The thieves followed him as made for the exhaust vent.

Inside the slaughter house:  
Nikki asked “are you ok Cain?”  
Preston stared at the cow version of himself and answered weakly “I don’t know, Skull…it is a lot.”  
Neil nodded “I know how you feel…”  
Max sighed “don’t worry; we are going put a stop to him come on.”  
Max lead the team deeper, they fought some shadows but mostly managed to sneak past they followed the money as it was being filtered to a main area.  
The team took cover as Shadow Deonta frowned at his foreman shadow “any luck finding those thieves yet!?”  
The foreman shook its head “no sir!”  
Deonta sighed “these damn brats are trying to ruin me! Stay on alert.”  
Preston growled but Max held out his hand to stop him whispering “no Cane not yet.”   
Preston nodded before the shadow left going through a door that needed a key card.  
Max sighed “well we need to get in there…I bet the foreman has one.”  
The thieves nodded as max sprung from behind saying “Ill reveal your true form!”  
The shadow crumped as it assumed its new form demanding “how dare you attack a loyal employee of Mister Deonta!”  
Preston yelled “show him we mean business, Odysseus!” the persona appeared sending ice shards at the shadow.  
The shadow grunting at the hit As Nikki yelled “finish him Anne Boony!”  
The persona appeared and the shadow said “wait don’t kill me!”  
Max lifted his gun saying “give us info!”  
The shadow nodded “what do you want to know?”  
Max said “the treasure where is it!?”  
The shadow nodded “it’s in Mister Deonta’s office at the far end of the complex.”  
Max nodded “what kind of security is there?”  
The shadow sighed “nothing worth mentioning just employees and a few key card doors.”  
Max nodded “you have a keycard?”  
The shadow nodded “yea but I can’t give it to you…”  
Max sighed “then we take it off your body Skull…”  
The shadow said “wait don’t be hasty! Here it is just don’t kill me!” handing Max the all access keycard   
Max pocketed the card saying “pleasure doing business with you, now get out of here because next time we see you, you die got it!?”  
The shadow nodded “I hated working here anyway” before fading away.   
Max waved his hand as they headed for the office.  
Max dropped through the skylight before ducking into cover looking at the glowing mess that is the treasure.  
Preston dropped next to him asking “is that it?”  
Max nodded “yep…fall back we can talk planning back in the real world!” the thieves nodded as they slipped back out.  
Hideout:  
Max leaned against the window saying “alright we have the route to the treasure…now for the calling card.”   
Nikki pumped her fist “I’ve upped my drawing game! What you think of or new logo?” she held up her phone showing a picture of a top hat with a domino mask with flames firing out of the left side.  
Neil whistled “that looks pretty sweet.”  
Preston asked “may I be so bold as to write this calling card?  
Max nodded “you got the most to say… make sure it is untraceable.”   
Preston nodded “on it.”  
Mwack asked “so where should we send the calling card? If we deliver it to him directly it may be ignored we need to go big with it…”  
Max asked “Preston what is his schedule like anything big happening?”  
Preston frowned “at the end of the month is the screen writer’s conference?”  
Max shook his head “to far away to many variables we need to hit him soon otherwise his cognation could change.”  
Preston paused before saying “one of his movies premiers day after tomorrow…big deal plenty of press…”  
Max smiled “perfect.”  
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen nodded “just as you said the Calling card appeared all over the premier of the stipple berry fink bat movie…how exactly did a high schooler pull that off?”  
Max answered “talking cat…”  
Gwen nodded “hmmm so if your story is to be believed your cat posts the calling card which no one would even notice…it is quite smart.”  
Max chuckled And Gwen asked “what’s so funny.”  
Max shook his head “just…something I guy with a long nose once said…”  
Gwen shook her head “so your plan to steal the treasure…tell me everything.”  
Max took a deep breath and started to explain.  
April 21st:   
Max sent the text saying “meet up at hideout, let’s talk calling card.”  
Everyone sent there agreement.   
Afterschool, hideout:   
Nikki groaned “I was barely paying attention all day; I was too hyped up for this.”   
Max nodded “I know what you mean, but now is a good time to take care of any buddy who might be worried about us, and Miss council president who saw Neil with us.”  
Neil frowned “I forgot about that…”  
Nikki sighed “she’s smart, she has him pegged as an associate and he doesn’t have an alibi for the first calling card.”  
Max nodded “exactly, so the three of us get seen somewhere that should throw everyone off the trail, Preston they might look to you so you need to be seen not anywhere near the theatre by a lot of people.”   
Mwack asked “who posts the calling card then?”  
Max smiled “the one person who doesn’t need an alibi, you up for it Mwack?”   
The creature smiled “don’t need to say anything more, so I post the calling card in the morning before the showing?”  
Nikki smiled “perfect so what, we study again?”   
Max shook his head “we haven’t since the last calling card and then we do again the same day as another? No Miss Prez would see right through that…Neil visit your brother… be very public about it.”  
Neil nodded “sounds good…I have been meaning to anyway.”  
Max nodded “Nik, Me and you are hitting the school gym.”  
Nikki frowned “we really want to tire ourselves out before a treasure run?”  
Max scratched his head “hmm good point…”  
Preston asked “you need something your Miss Prez cannot dispute as an alibi.”  
Scarlet pimpernel chuckled in Max’s head as an Evil grin stretched across Max’s face “hey Nik…”  
Nikki frowned saying “uh oh I know that look.”  
Max smiled “doesn’t the school have an even coming up soon that the student council needs help setting up for…”  
Nikki nodded “yep the spring social is this weekend I forgot all about it in the craziness.”  
Max smiled “perfect…it’s time to improve our image among the student body…”  
Nikki smiled catching on “I can reach out to Miss Prez, say that we want the student body to like us better and volunteer to help out with the set up tomorrow.”   
Max nodded “we get ourselves an alibi and the off chance that maybe the school will warm up to us.”   
Neil smiled “Max, you are an evil genius.”   
Preston shook his head “one day I will write a heist movie starring you Max…”  
Max chuckled “thanks guys, alright Preston get to work on the calling card Magazines latex gloves the whole bit we need to be careful to police may start to look into us after this one.”  
Preston nodded “on it.”   
Max smiled “great, Nik reach out to Miss Prez go with the improved image story and offer our help with the setup; if she declines I will come up with a backup plan on the fly.”   
Nikki nodded “grabbing her contact info now.”  
Max smiled “Neil, make sure you are seen at the hospital…other then that make sure your brother is ok and wait for the go order.”   
Neil smiled “thanks Max.”  
Max patted Neil’s back “anytime… Preston make sure you are seen by plenty of people and wait for the Go order…don’t do anything weird or out of routine If possible.”  
Preston nodded “I am a regular sight working at a local coffee shop; there will be people who can attest to my presence.”  
Max leaned back “Perfect, Now I can rig my phone to let Mwack send to go order easily unless you have a better idea?” he asked the cat like creature.  
Mwack sighed “that will do nicely I just need to make sure I don’t lose your phone…”  
Max chuckled “yea that would be important…alright questions?”  
The thieves all shook their heads and Max smiled “alright then were on” Max shoved his hands into his pockets leaving the walk way with the rest of the thieves in behind.   
Leblanc:   
Max entered and David smiled saying “hey Max you free to lend a hand?”  
Max nodded putting on his apron.  
A few hours passed as David began to teach Max how to make his curry an old family recipe when a large man entered looking around “nice place…Greenwood.” He snarled.  
David went pale but spoke calmly “you mind telling me why you are here Derek?”  
The man named Derek smirked “I’m here to see my Niece…is she here”  
David narrowed his eyes “she isn’t taking visitors, least of all from you.”  
The man laughed “that’s awfully bold coming from you Greenwood denying a blood relative the right to see her when are only her adoptive father…and a poor one at that considering you got someone with a record living here.”  
David reached out an arm protectively blocking Max as he stared down the man “that’s right he has a record which means his probation officer drops by and calls me all the time…you know how cops are.”   
The man shifted nervously and Max smiled evilly as the scarlet pimpernel chanted “do it!” in the back of his head.   
Max pulled out his phone and dialed against his leg to not be seen. The Café phone rang and David smiled “hmmm that’s probably him now…should I tell them you’re here?”  
Derek stuttered “I uh forgot something…See you Greenwood.” The man left hurrying into the night.  
David smiled saying “thanks for being on the ball Max.”  
Max nodded “anytime…”  
David nodded “I owe you an explanation and you will get it another time but it is getting late I’m going to close up.”  
Max nodded “ok David.”  
David smiled “sleep well Max.”   
Elsewhere:  
Meredith Miller blinked after getting a text last night From Nikki Costa saying “Yo Prez…Me and Max have gotten a bad rep around the school and with Pike-man gone no longer spreading lies about us we figure we should try to shake off that image…as such we volunteering to help you out with setting the spring social tomorrow if you will have us.”  
Meredith frowned something was up, she knew that them and Neil were the Phantom thieves of hearts…they had to be, and if they are this is a bold play there was more to this she could feel but typed out her response “sounds great see you then!”  
Nikki smiled sending Max a thumbs up emoji.   
April 22nd:   
Max helped Nikki hauling tables into position for the dance as well clearing space. Meredith Miller watched them the whole time but saw they were all business.  
A group of calls Squealed “oh My god have you seen this?”   
Meredith frowned as the girls held up there phone showing an Entertainment news site the headline reading “odd calling cards left at movie premiere!”  
Meredith paused “the phantom thieves,” As she looked at Max and Nikki who were chatting and having a sip of water.

45 minutes earlier:  
Mwack slipped towards the theatre Max’s phone wrapped up in his tail the calling cards in its mouth.  
He began to stick the calling cards all over the theatre stopping to read one with a smirk meowing “Mister Paul Deonta, The great sinner of vanity. We are aware of you using your position to steal ideas from promising students. We have decided to make you confess these crimes with your own month; we will steal your twisted desires without fail. From- the Phantom thieves.” Mwack smiled he read the words formed from cut out magazine letters posting the cards.  
He slipped away and waited for people to arrive.  
The press arrived and the calling cards caused quite a stir when Deonta arrived a reporter held out the calling card asking “mister Deonta what do you know about these allegations?”  
The writer read the calling card before crushing it in his hand saying “baseless slender! I want them all taken down now!”   
Mwack watched his shadow flash up saying with a smirk “come give it your best shot!”  
Mwack took max’s phone hitting the button sending a text to the group chat “Go.”

At school:  
The message lit up Niki’s phone who nodded, Max walked over to Meredith saying “hey Miss Prez sorry but we have to go something came up.”   
Meredith nodded saying “thank you for your help.”

Hideout:   
Max nodded “alright is everyone ready?”  
Nikki nodded “it’s time to prove our existence to the world!”  
Preston nodded “I can’t allow him to carry on like this.”  
Neil nodded “if we don’t do this, who would.”  
Mwack said “right then let’s do this.”   
Slaughterhouse:  
The thieves slipped into the well-lit slaughterhouse. Dodging guards they headed for the office, Max crashed through the skylight to look at the waiting treasure.  
The treasure was a gold plated binder; Max shrugged saying “Skull, Cain grab it.”  
Deonta appeared in the door way to the office laughing “not so fast insolent dogs!”  
He held his hand out causing the treasure to fly to him as he laughed “I am the greatest creative mind who has ever lived! This is my world and you are just living in it!” his body began to twist as he absorbed his own distorted desires.  
His arms turned into chainsaws, his clothes shifted from a well-tailored suit to white scrubs covered in black ink and a gas mask appeared on his face as he said “not everyone is willing to shift through the muck to find true talent…I’m frankly an inspiration to all the lowly losers who think that they can become famous!”   
Preston growled “you are an animal who thinks of nothing but ways to inflate his own ego!”  
The shadow rived up his arms saying “I will destroy all who stand in my way!” as he charged,

Max yelled “scarlet Pimpernel!” causing the persona to appear and launch a curse attack the shadow shrugged it off saying “is that all you got.”   
Nikki jumped forward swigging her pipe but it didn’t even phase the writer who started to laugh.  
Mwack flipped over attacking form behind causing the enemy to groan in pain.  
Neil said “his front is immune!”   
Max nodded “Einstein, Skull run interference! Cane, Mwack with me!”  
Everyone yelled there acknowledgements as Nikki and Neil fired their guns, the shadow shook it off but it kept him distracted long enough for the other 3 thieves to attack from behind.  
Max yelled “get him, White Rider!”  
Preston said “destroy him, Odysseus!”  
Mwack added “show you’re might Zorro!”  
Deonta yelled in pain whipping around to face the three attackers not realizing his mistake as Nikki and Neil yelled “Anne Bonny! Gallio!”  
The shadow tumbled to the ground turning back into his normal form.  
He begged “please don’t! I don’t deserve to die!”  
Preston grabbed the treasure from his hands saying “the partridge story’s….your most famous work!?”  
The shadow hung its head “It was so stupid I was a young intern tired of being a nobody…so I stole a script…”  
Nikki laughed “so you stole even your most famous work!?”   
He nodded “it was my chance! So I submitted as my own, it was a smash hit for the first time in my life I mattered, people cared about me, don’t you understand that temptation was too much for anyone!”  
Preston scoffed “you have lied cheated and stole your way to the top and want applause for it!?”   
He reached for his spear but was stopped by Max “you will now return to yourself and confess all of your crimes.”  
The shadow sobbed “but what about the man who spurred me onward!? The man in the black mask!?”  
Nikki asked “what!?”  
The shadow answered “they knew what I was doing and took care of the man I stole the story from in exchange I keep working for them.”   
Preston demanded “you’re lying trying to shift the blame! Leave this place now and confess your sins!”   
The shadow nodded sadly “as you wish…”  
Movie theatre:   
Deonta was fuming about that calling card, he needed to reach out to his friends they can take care of it… they always do, just like that little old lady…he blinked as the thought cross his mind “what would that young intern who loved movies I was all those years ago think of me now…” without even thinking he knew exactly what that intern would do and he felt an overwhelming desire to be that person again he stood up saying “Halt the film and call the police! I need to turn myself in!” the theatre clamored with shock.  
Hideout:  
Preston looked at the name on the screen play saying “so this is the original version with the true author…”  
Nikki asked “anyone write it we know?”  
Preston shook his head as he read with a tear in his eye “hank goodplay…”  
Max asked “your dad?”  
Preston nodded “he introduced me to movies helped place me on my path that I am now…”   
Neil blinked as his phone lit up saying “news outlets are reporting a sudden outburst at the theatre with Deonta demanding to be arrested.”  
Preston sighed “all of this came from this script and a desire to be noticed…to be famous am I any better?”   
Nikki answered “Preston do you write movies to be famous?”  
Preston answered “no I write them because it…brings me joy thank you Nikki.”  
Max put his hands into his pockets “so you going to stick around? There are still plenty of shitty adults out there.”  
Preston nodded “if you will have me.”  
Neil smiled “it will be a pleasure to have you.”  
Max smiled saying “right then we should get home…talk over text.”

Elsewhere:  
Meredith Miller frowned “so the guy who the calling card was delivered to just suddenly turned himself in? in the middle of his movie showing…Just like Pike-man, and Chabra and Costa where no where to be found… looks like I need to watch them carefully.”   
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen leaned back in her chair “yet again your story lines up exactly with accounts we have…you also mentioned something strange…someone else with your powers, if I believe you does that mean you were not responsible for the mental shutdowns?”  
Max replied “I have never killed anyone…”  
Gwen rolled her eyes “we will get to that…but your next target is rather interesting Daniel Underwood, suspected drug smuggler and dealer, his whole bit was running a fake religion to stop search warrants from coming though both the LAPD and the FBI were after this guy for years but then one day seemingly out of nowhere he turns himself in…why don’t you tell me about it?”  
Max sighed “ah Daniel…I think the worst part about his guy is he actually liked me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you enjoyed as always any feedback is welcome and comments give me more motivation to write more and faster :D


	8. Lets go bowling

April 22nd:  
Max entered Leblanc as David smiled “have a nice night Max?”  
Max nodded too tired to say anything else.   
David smiled “well I’m going to close down…see you tomorrow Max.”   
Mwack climbed out of Max’s Bag as he took off his glasses and lay down, Mwack smiled “wow 5 persona users now…you are really something Max.”  
Max smiled touching Mwack’s head “well we are just getting started.”  
Mwack nodded “good we got a lot of work to do.” As he curled up and went to sleep.  
Max smiled closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Velvet room:  
Igor clapped “Trickster! Another fine show, the great sinner of vanity has been destroyed… and your group grows ever larger…beautifully done.”   
Max smiled “I try.”  
Caroline pointed out “someone is cheery.”  
Justine nodded “yes you have yet to do anything insulting or say something disrespectful inmate…what is your plan?”  
Max sighed “right you caught me…I figured I play it friendly and you guys might blab…”  
Igor clapped again “hmm an astounding attempt Trickster but you’re missing the point, we are not withholding anything from you…we are simply not spelling out what you already know.”  
Max gripped the bars asking “and what is that?”   
Igor smiled “the world doesn’t work anymore…it broke a long time ago didn’t it?…but you feel like you are the only person who noticed.”   
Max was taken a back as Igor smiled “and you in some ways are right not everyone has noticed by a few people have…people like you who through no fault of their own have been deprived of their places to belong...there purposes stripped by those in power leaving them as outcasts.”  
Max nodded “Like Nikki,Neil and Preston?”  
Caroline nodded “indeed inmate but you are thinking too small.”  
Justine scoffed “there are loads of people in this city that have skills a country boy like you can only dream of!”  
Igor nodded “indeed you need to seek these people out and make deals with them…they will lend you there strength when the time is right… that said I am not encouraging superficial bonds, all these people…these confidents if you will, need to be people of incredible character. You should leave no stone unturned in hopes of finding these people you can and should even use myself and the twins as well.”   
The twins looked at each other in surprise as if they didn’t see that coming as Max frowned “how exactly do I find these people?”  
Igor smiled “Trickster you have a magnetism about you, don’t not worry they will find you as the wings of fate permit.”   
The room went dark as the sound Max’s alarm caused him to stir.

April 23rd:  
Hideout, afterschool:   
Nikki held up her phone with the Phan site pulled up “you see this people are starting come around! It happened twice and people and starting to talk about us!”  
Neil nodded “the news report on the arrest mentioned the calling cards…”  
Mwack smiled “great we should be able to get even deeper into mementos now!”  
Preston nodded “I have been approached by a reporter asking for my thoughts on the Phantom thieves following the change of heart…”  
Max frowned “that could be trouble…”  
Preston shook his head “she seemed to not suspect my involvement…however she did give me a business card.”   
Neil read before saying “Tabii…with two I’s”  
Nikki pointed out “maybe having a reporter in our pocket could be helpful?”   
Max countered “also dangerous…remember the higher profile, the more people are going to want to find us we make one mistake…”   
Preston asked “we haven’t actually committed any crimes have we?”   
Neil shrugged “short of illegal flier posting and maybe defamation there is no way to prove what we did over there.”   
Nikki smiled clapping her hands saying “right then that settles it! So we should throw another party!”   
Preston scratched his chin putting down his suitcase “party?”  
Mwack licked itself saying “yea last time we went to a buffet!”  
Preston gasped clearly excited before Nikki interrupted “so uhh Preston what’s up with the suitcase?”   
Preston sighed “I am moving out of that…shack, I can no longer write in that space.”  
Max adjusted his glasses “so you got a new place lined up?”  
Preston nodded “indeed, I was hoping to stay with Neil…”  
Neil spluttered “whoa hold on why me?”   
Nikki answered “well he can’t stay with me…mom would never approve of me having a boy overnight…” she blushed.  
Neil raised his hands “well I can’t either my dad is not big on me having people over…or people in general.”  
Preston turned to Max “what about you leader?”  
Max spluttered as Nikki said “hey, yea where do you live?”  
Neil nodded “you always smell like coffee…”  
Mwack smiled “we live in an attic!”   
Everyone raised their eyebrows eyes lighting up with questions, Max sighed “ok how about movie night at my place for the party…Preston I can try to convince David to let you stay but…”  
Preston barely heard him as he muttered eyes wide “living in a coffee shop…nothing so grand even my wildest dreams.”   
Nikki smiled “I look forward to seeing where you live Max!”

Café Leblanc:  
The door opened gently and David turned to the door Staring in surprise as 3 teenagers entered followed by his young ward in behind.  
Nikki exclaimed “I love it!”  
Neil glanced around “it’s all so outdated…but in a good way.”  
Preston nodded “very retro.”   
The teens turned to meet David’s confused face as Max flashed red behind his glasses, Nikki “oh you’re the manger/this guy’s guardian!” pointing at Max.  
David smiled “my friends call me David…and you are?”  
Neil slapped his face “of course we didn’t introduced ourselves, I’m Neil”  
Nikki smiled “Nikki!”  
Preston finished “and I am Preston Goodplay.”   
David smiled seeing the respectful group saying “so your Max’s friends?”  
Nikki smiled “his best friends!”  
Neil nodded “he’s great, he has really helped us.”  
David smiled “I have a feeling that you have done more of the helping…come have a seat, have some coffee on the house I want to hear about his progress, your helping.” He finished pointing at Max.  
15 minutes later:  
Nikki exclaimed “I don’t like coffee normally but this is….Amazing!”  
Neil nodded “it’s incredible.”  
Preston noted “the taste sensation is unlike anything I have had the privilege to sample.”   
Max smiled as he washed dishes next to David who smiled “my pleasure…from what you all have told me you are really helping him.”  
Nikki nodded “Max is a great guy…I just wish more people took the time to actually talk to him.”   
David’s face visibly fell as he said “I know what you mean…” he perked back up “but you didn’t come here to drink coffee with me.”   
Max nodded “you mind if they hang out upstairs?”  
David shook his head “so long as you keep the noise down.”  
Max smiled “thanks David!”  
David smiled as the Kid took the cat upstairs and the kids followed behind each thinking him for the coffee Neil stopping briefly to speak to him.   
The attic:  
Nikki looked around saying “it’s uhh…big?”  
Preston mussed “a fine place to write.”  
Neil came up a minute later looking around saying “it’s cleaner then I would have thought.”  
Mwack sat on the desk saying “welcome to our humble home.”  
Neil nodded “Preston by the way…I talked David into letting you stay.”  
Preston nodded his thanks as Nikki stomach loudly grumbled she moaned “what do we want to eat?”  
Max smiled “how about Pizza?”  
The gang agreed as Max ordered and Nikki and Neil set up the old CRT television.  
Later:  
The Pizza Box sat empty as the credits rolled on the first Stumble Berry Stink bat movie.  
Neil groaned saying “I’m going to lie down for a bit…”before flopping down on Max’s raggedy couch.  
Preston asked “you both know my story…the corrupt mentor and the murder of my father but how did you both end up where you are?”  
Nikki shrugged “it’s not an interesting story…just a tale of a kid pushed too far.”  
Preston nodded saying “go on.”  
Nikki Explained “I was in my first year fresh into high school, I’m not the best academically so I figured I would get a track scholarship make it easier on my mom, things were going great for the first term until our coach was accused by the new kid on the block, Andrew Pike-man of stealing school funds.” She spat out his name in disgust.  
She carried on “of course Pike-man was believed instantly as a Gold medalist and local hero and our coach was fired, Pike-man in his infinite kindness offered to coach us,” Sarcasm dripping from every word.  
She sneered “of course if the track team existed that was just one thing taking a piece of his pie, he wanted the volleyball team to be the thing everyone in the school talked about, so he worked us hard figuring one of the boys would be the first to crack. But we held firm we just wanted to ride it out, and it might have worked but then during practice one day he copped a feel on me and I hit him hard.”   
She chuckled at the memory, before shaking her head “but that’s all he needed, he returned the blow breaking my leg on purpose to force me out, with my leg broken and no one hearing my side of the story he used his influence to get the team shut down as a danger to the student body and arranged for me to labeled as the track traitor and Ostracized by everyone. I remember feeling guilty that I let my mom down causing more trouble for her, but she told me she was proud of me for standing up for myself in-spite of everything, After that I kind of stopped caring about anything, if Max hadn’t shown up I may have just dropped out and found a job somewhere.”   
Preston nodded “a true tragedy of our society where people are punished for defending themselves.”   
Nikki laughed “you think I have it bad for getting into trouble for doing nothing wrong listen to Max’s story.”  
Max sighed as he recounted the story.  
That night, police station:   
Max sat in the cell shivering with fear after being arrested, a detective approached the cell and Max let out a sigh of relief asking “everything is ok right? The woman told the truth?”   
The detective nodded “that she did kid, just not the version you wanted her to.”   
Max blinked “what are you saying?”  
The detective said “The DA is formally charging you with Assault in the first degree, you should be thankful the woman was talked out of pressing attempted murder charges.”   
Max said “this is a joke right? One of those hidden cam shows?”  
The detective laughed out loud “face it kid you’re done, your parents have declined to pay your bail this fine evening saying that you got yourself into this you can get yourself out…so enjoy your night.”   
The man turned and walked away as Max yelled “wait! Stop please this is all a misunderstanding!”   
The metal door closed leaving Max alone in the metal hallway. 

The next morning:  
Petra picked Max up from the station handing him a letter from his school he read it before exclaiming “I’ve been expelled!”  
Petra nodded “sorry Max but it gets worse all your teachers have refused to appear as character witness and have severed all ties with you.”  
Max leaned back in the seat of the car saying “this has been the worse day ever,”  
Petra shook her head “it gets worse…your parents refuse to hire a lawyer for you saying “why would we spend out hard earned money defending the little psycho.”   
Max sighed “so they think I did it?”  
Petra sighed “it’s not just them; the entire town is against you this morning paper headline was crazed boy assaults innocent man.”   
Max asked defeated “even you Petra?”  
Petra looked shocked saying “of course not Max, I know you and I believe you when you say you were just defending a woman.”   
Max smiled “thanks Petra…”   
The maid smiled “I will always stand by you Max…”  
Max was let into the quiet of his house his fate uncertain.  
One month later:  
Max adjusted his tie nervously, the Jury had returned in less than 20 minutes. He looked at Miss Gunderson Foreman of the Jury and local Grocery store owner pleadingly but he could tell in her eyes she had no sympathy for him.  
The judge asked with an air of disinterest “Madam Foreman have you come to a verdict.”   
Miss Gunderson nodded “we have your honor.”   
The judge nodded “proceed.”  
Miss Gunderson nodded “We the jury finds, the Defendant Maxwell Chabra guilty.”  
Max should have felt shock but he didn’t only a deep set of sadness digging in the pit of his stomach as the judge explained “Mister Chabra you are clearly a Danger to everyone in this town, but this is your first offence as such you are being placed under one years’ probation under the eyes of the state In Los Angeles commit another crime and you will be sent to juvenile hall, am I understood?”  
Max could only nod weakly as Petra escorted him outside to the flash of camera form the local press. 

Attic Café Leblanc:  
Max finished his story and Nikki punched the table “just hearing it again makes me mad!”  
Mwack nodded “where is this guy we need to change his heart!”  
Max sighed “wish I knew…”  
Mwack sighed “makes sense you must have been in shock after being arrested.”  
Preston sighed “that man is truly a villain but the woman cannot be overlooked either she never went back on her statement even after Max helped her.”  
Neil stirred as Max asked “sorry did we wake you?”  
Neil shook his head “I’ve been up for a while… it’s strange I feel like I’ve known you guys since forever, maybe it’s because our backgrounds are so similar”  
Mwack sighed “I’m the odd one out…I have no memories to look back on…”  
Nikki laughed “you’re kidding us right? We could search the entire world and never find a bigger misfit then you!”  
Mwack perked up at this as Max said “we may be misfits to the outside world but together…we belong.”  
Everyone clinked there drinks together in a toast.   
Nikki glanced at her phone saying “shit it’s getting late the last subway is soon!”  
Neil nodded they grabbed their stuff and bolted down the stairs saying “see you later!”  
Preston stood awkwardly before saying “I guess I will take the couch?”   
Max climbed into bed as Mwack curled up next to him “sounds good.”  
The 2 teens and the cat closed their eyes and went to sleep.

April 23rd before school :  
Preston awoke early going downstairs to see the owner David just opening up, the Ginger took one look at the teen before saying “have a seat, Il pour you a cup of coffee.”   
Preston smiled as David poured before asking calmly “so what is on your mind Preston?”   
Preston smiled at the perceptive ginger before saying “I was recently given something, from my late father a work of art so beautiful so incredible people still speak of it often, I have spent much of my life trying to live up to a liars expectation but how am I supposed to live up to the depth of this piece, the human struggle.”  
David cleaned a glass saying “I think your issue Is that you are trying to create a Human epic yet how many people do you know?”  
Preston frowned before saying “I know Max,Nikki,Neil…that’s it, I have led an isolated life .”   
David smiled “Preston if I were to ask you to write a Technical Manual for NASA could you?”   
Preston looked taken a back “of course not I don’t know…anything about rocket science.”   
David put down his glass “and then why should you expect to write human drama when you don’t know anyone.”   
Preston felt the disarming truth delivered by David’s smile before he said “you are right…I have a scholarship at school that lets me stay in the dorms…”  
David smiled as Preston said “thank you so much, I will move into the Dorms today…here payment for allowing me to stay the night.” He reached out placing some money forward.  
David shook his head not accepting the money “it was my pleasure and it did Max some good…”  
Preston smiled “I will be back to partake in your coffee again and if you will allow it your advice.”   
David smiled “any time.”  
Preston left grabbing his suitcase as the door opened; David smiled “the kid found some good friends.” 

An hour later:  
Max woke up to fond the couch unoccupied he went downstairs to see David standing there; he approached the counter mumbling out “good morning”  
David smiled “finally awake on this fine day?” pouring him a cup of coffee   
Max sat down accepting the coffee asking “where’s Preston?” He asked.  
David cleaned another glass “he got up at a reasonable hour and said he moving to his school dorms.”   
Max chuckled “really?”  
David nodded “yep, anyway the store is open so enjoy your day at school.”  
Max nodded grabbing his Mwack Bag before heading out the door.   
Afterschool:  
Max felt the eyes on him and knew he was being followed his first thought was that it was the police but he dismissed it they had nothing connecting him to any of it. He rounded a corner of the subway station and caught sight of Meredith Miller following him a Magazine upside down covering her face.  
Max sighed “great…at least she isn’t very subtle.”   
Max kept walking pulling out his phone Meredith on his heels as he wrote “being followed by the Prez…”   
Nikki responded “so she wasn’t fooled?”  
Max sighed “seems like it.”  
Neil said “she know you made her yet?”  
Max said “unknown but I’m going to lose her then meet up at the hideout.”  
Nikki sent a thumb’s up as Max whispered “Mwack… distract her and head for the hideout.”   
Mwack nodded “on it.”   
Meredith followed behind as the transfer student rounded a corner, before she could follow him around a black and white cat jumped at her from out of nowhere shredding her magazine before bolting down the ally, she whipped around to yell at the cat but it was already gone, she turned around to keep following Max only to see that he was gone.   
Hideout:  
Neil smiled “things are heating up.”  
Preston nodded “we are indeed the talk of the town.”  
Max nodded “we also got Miss Prez on us so maybe we should lie low for a bit?”  
Nikki shrugged “I got nothing on any big targets yet…”  
Mwack said “what about mementoes?”  
Neil sighed “requests are still coming in but so far nothing worth our time.”  
Max nodded “the Admin…Space Kid will give me a heads up if something worthy comes up.”   
Nikki sighed “so the spring social this weekend?”  
Max groaned “right…we kind of set ourselves up to go.”  
Neil shrugged “it could be fun…”  
Nikki and Max looked at him annoyed as he added “if you’re not the infamous juvenile delinquent and the Track Traitor…right sorry.”  
Nikki frowned “I’m going to have to wear a dress.”  
Preston winked “but Max will have to wear a suit” both Max and Nikki blushed.  
Neil tried “and Mwack could wear a bowtie?”   
Mwack yelled “leave me out of this!”  
Nikki sighed “and there is that social studies trip next week…”  
Neil smiled “oh yea you guys figure out where you are going for that.”  
Max said “wait what?”   
Nikki smacked her forehead “of course you would not know about that…”   
Max nodded “jeez stop doing an Igor impression and tell me what you know!”   
The other thieves chuckled as Neil explained “we are supposed to choose from a list of places to go, we take a tour for a couple of days and then have to write an essay on why that place is important to a fully functional society.”   
Mwack said “that actually sounds cool!”  
Neil nodded “I’m going to the TV station.”  
Nikki shrugged “I might go there as well.”  
Max smiled “I’ll tag along then.”   
Mwack said “yes TV!”  
Preston smiled “that is very well, I am getting used to living in the dorms.”   
Nikki smiled “how is that going?”   
Preston sighed “it is Difficult, many of the student body is avoiding me…however they did before My former mentors crimes were revealed anyway.”   
Max nodded “It can be tough trust me I know, but we are here for you.”   
Preston smiled “thank you Max.”   
Max sighed “right the dance is in two days we should get ready.”   
Nikki sighed “we helped them so we don’t even have to buy tickets.”   
Neil said “it won’t be all bad.”  
Max walked away saying “I have to convince David to take me suit shopping.”  
After Max left Nikki said “David plays the tough guy but he really is a big softy isn’t he.”   
The other thieves nodded before leaving themselves.

Café Leblanc:  
Max entered and David smiled “Welcome back Max.”   
Max retuned the smile before saying hesitantly “hey David…”   
David stopped cleaning his glass saying “everything ok Max?”  
Max nodded “well no, yes I don’t know…I kind of got roped into going to the school dance.”   
David rolled his eyes “I’m sure so girl whose name rhymes with Gikki really twisted your arm.” He finished with a wink.  
Max blushed “it isn’t like that!” he protested a bit too quickly.  
David smiled “sure it isn’t Max…so you need help picking out a suit?”  
Max nodded “I can pay for it!” he insisted “but I’m not exactly the height of fashion.”   
David smiled “tomorrow after school how does that sound…I’m holding you to that offer to pay”   
Max smiled “thanks David!”  
David softened “anytime kid…but you’re helping me out in the store tonight as payment for my services.”   
Max put on his apron as David moved over explaining “this is Jamaican Blue Mountain…”  
Elsewhere:  
Meredith fell on her bed with groan; she had wandered around for hours after losing Max. She muttered “a cat?”  
She laughed out loud as one of the weirder rumor’s surrounding Max is that he is an animal whisper more specifically cats, she said out loud “that’s crazy…but so are thieves that can steal hearts.”  
She shook her head “and when you eliminate the probable whatever remains no matter how impossible must be the truth.”  
April 24th Café LeBlanc, afterschool:  
Max entered the café as David smiled “welcome back Max.”   
Max smiled “hey David…”  
David turned off the coffee machine saying “go change, we need to go suit shopping.”   
Max nodded “thank you so much for your help David.”  
The Ginger simply chuckled and said “anything to keep you on the straight and narrow Max.”   
Max went upstairs to change, David grabbed his car keys whistling as he did.  
David asked “you ready?”  
Max nodded clearly nervous   
David patted “I wouldn’t worry Nikki will like it no matter what you pick.”   
David turned to leave as Max groaned “we are not a couple!” as he followed him.  
Half an hour later:  
The owner smiled “David! How are you?”  
David smiled “Andy, Same as always and you?”  
The owner sighed “busy I have not seen you since…”  
David cut him off “no matter…Max here needs a suit.”  
Max waved nervously, as Andy smirked “a school dance yes?”  
Max nodded “uhhh yes.”  
Andy smiled “come with me.”  
David followed behind letting his old friend do his work.  
Max was measured and Andy asked “2 or 3 piece?”  
Max smiled “uhhh 2 piece?”  
Andy smiled “good choice.”   
Max asked “how do you know David?”  
Andy smiled “oh we go way back” he said not answering the question.  
Max was about to ask another question but was cut off by Andy who asked “are you color coordinating with anyone?”   
Max shook his head “nope.”  
Andy nodded stroking his chin asking David “color or no?”  
David smiled “you’re the expert Andy…but I’m thinking a grey?”   
Andy smiled “yes that sounds right.” He disappeared for a second returning with a pair of black dress pants greyish dress shirt, black jacket and red tie.  
Andy said “please try it on.”  
Max nodded heading for the change room as David and Andy talked. He got changed and Mwack said “wow looking cool Joker.”  
Max rolled his eyes as Mwack snickered he left the stall and David asked “what you think Max?”  
Max smiled “I think it looks good.”   
Andy smiled “good it looks amazing!”  
David shook his head “yea you will blow their socks off go change and be sure to pay the man.”  
Max paled “I can afford this right?”  
Andy laughed “Don’t worry any friend of David gets a discount here.”  
Max laughed “thanks a lot!”  
Andy waved as Max changed back into his school uniform paying the manageable sum before leaving.  
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen frowned “a school dance? How on earth is that related?”  
Max mumbled “all connected…”  
Gwen slammed the table “your stalling, why!”  
Max said “we didn’t have a new target not yet anyway…”  
Gwen sat back “fine keep telling me everything.”  
Max carried on his story.  
Café Leblanc:  
Max and David entered Max carrying his suit he turned around saying “hey David…thanks for your help.”  
David waved him off saying “anytime Max…anyway I’m off have a nice night.” He then left the Café as Max went up to his attic.  
He lay down on his bed pulling on his phone firing a text to the group chat saying “suit obtained!”  
Nikki sent a frowny face emoji saying “got my dress damn school dance dress codes.”  
Max replied “wait you have to wear a dress?”  
Nikki sent a puking emoji saying “yep.”  
Neil added “can confirm it’s an old rule but no is clambering the change it.”  
Max sighed answering “that sucks,”  
Nikki sent a shrugging emoji “well it should be fun…”  
Max answered “this is going to suck and we know it.”  
Nikki sighed “I know….”  
Mwack said “you both have to go, otherwise your over will be blown!”  
Max sent what Mwack said into the chat and Nikki answered “I know…..”  
Preston said “perhaps the after party will be fun?”  
Nikki said “yea maybe…”  
Neil asked “were you guys invited?”  
Max said “I wasn’t you Nik?”  
Nikki replied “no…but we did sign up to go pretty last minute”  
Preston said “we should go to bed…big day tomorrow.”  
Max agreed saying “night everyone.”   
Before lying down and closing his eyes.

April 25th:  
Max shifted in his seat as Miss Anderson explained how congress worked barely listening around him some people whispered about the phantom thieves but most were chatting quietly about the upcoming school dance and the fact that the track Traitor and the infamous delinquent were going.  
One of the girls whispered “I bet he tries to spike the punch!”  
Her friend whispered “why not, him and Costa have come to school drunk before.”  
The first girl returned “really how did he get away with that…he doesn’t smell like booze.”  
The second girl rolled her eyes “he always smells like coffee and he always has this big thermos of the stuff with him…he mixes with his coffee no one even notice.”  
The first girl eyes widened “you’re a genius that makes perfect sense!”  
Max rolled his eyes and spaced back in.  
Café LeBlanc after school:   
David smiled “you ready for the dance Max?”  
Max sighed “ready as I will ever be.”  
David smiled “try to have fun Max.”  
Max shrugged “it would be easier if the student body didn’t think I was going to kill them.”  
David looked sympathetic “sorry Max that sounds tough.”   
Max shook his head as he said “but I did rent a tux.”  
David smiled “good attitude…good luck Max.”   
Max went upstairs and got changed.  
Hideout about an hour later:  
Max put down the Mwack bag leaning against the glass waiting for the other to arrive, Preston had offered to take care of Mwack for the night and other agreed to meet up here before heading back to the school.  
Neil arrived next adjusting his bowtie saying “great you’re here…anyone else?”  
Mwack said “nope not yet.”   
Neil sighed standing next to Max saying “David came through…”  
Max nodded “honestly I wasn’t expecting much but he came through.” Adjusting his glasses,  
Preston arrived next saying “you gentlemen are looking classy.”  
Max shook his head saying “thanks for keeping Mwack out of trouble tonight.”  
Mwack hissed at the teasing until Nikki approached her hair was done up, and her bandage was replaced with blush makeup, the look was completed by her dress which was the same shade of teal as her hair. She groaned “not a word…my mom got a little excited.”  
Neil said “no jokes you look nice.”  
Max stood speechless as Preston said “indeed you are looking quite well.”   
Nikki rolled her eyes “alright let’s got try to have fun.”

Profick Prep gym:  
Music blared as some students danced while other’s chatted and drank. However when the trio entered they were met with whispers and active attempts to prevent Max from getting a drink, the student body afraid that he would spike the punch.  
The trio stuck towards the back of the room keeping to themselves, Meredith Miller watched from a distance everyone ignored her chatting among themselves.  
They had been there for about an hour before Nikki complained “this sucks.”  
Neil nodded “everyone keeps staring at us.”  
Max nodded “we don’t belong here, Nik…drop Preston a text tell him to bring Mwack and meet us I got an idea.”  
Neil asked “what you thinking?”  
Max smiled “Let’s go bowling.”  
Nikki smiled “hell yea!”  
Neil scratched his chin “bowling in a suit…sounds new.”  
The trio went to leave and Meredith was tempted to stop them and ask to come along…they look so happy together but she stopped herself after all she was student council president and had to set an example.  
Bowling alley downtown:

Preston smiled putting down the Mwack bag as Max entered their names into the score board “I’m glad you invited me.”  
Nikki smiled returning with a tub of french-fries “this is much more us!”  
Neil said “come on you are all going down!”  
Mwack said “I want to play to!”  
Max added Mwack saying “right ground rules…Neil no using Gallio to do the math to ensure strikes.”  
Neil blushed “me, Never!?”   
Nikki tied her blowing shoes under her dress “you guys are so screwed”  
Frames passed as the thieves bowled, Max and Nikki were head to head the first game with Nikki eventually taking it with a spare, in the second game Mwack ran away with it scoring a turkey much to everyone’s shock.  
Mwack snickered “you should not underestimate me!”  
The thieves laughed before falling into a comfortable silence.  
Neil said “it’s getting late…”  
Nikki moaned “we really have to pack it in?”  
Max glanced at his watch “yea we do.”  
Preston nodded “indeed we have other things we must do tomorrow.”  
Nikki demanded “like what!?”  
Max held up his phone with a text from space kid that read “Max…there was a request on the site…a local store manager is stealing and is blaming the theft’s on part time employees who he then black mails out of even more money!”  
Max responded “that’s nuts!”  
Space kid sent a thumbs up adding “so hopefully you…or your Phantom thief connections can handle it.” He sent a winking emoji.  
Nikki said “I’m going to pummel that asshole.”  
Preston agreed “his crimes are terrible.”  
Neil nodded “unforgiveable.”  
Max smiled “then we are agreed…get a good night sleep and meet at the hideout tomorrow.”  
Everyone nodded leaving the bowling alley to return to their homes.

April 26th:  
Max woke up with a groan as he dressed casually heading downstairs’ where he was met with David’s smiling face “have fun Max?”  
Max shrugged “wasn’t terrible.” He noticed someone out of the corner of his eye.  
David smiled “well if you could help me out tonight I would appreciate it.”  
Max nodded “sure David.”  
There was the sound of a scratching Pencil as Max grabbed his bag leaving the Café.  
Meredith Miller threw Money on the counter before following Max out of the establishment wondering to herself “so he works here?”   
Hideout:  
Max ducked into the under construction Area meeting the thieves. Meredith watched from behind a Pillar with Interest as a black and white cat emerged from Max’s bag, he meowed for a minute before the gang nodded walking towards the subway platform, Meredith tried to follow them but when she arrived at the subway she found the platform empty with no sign of the Thieves’.  
Mementos:   
Mwack explained “our target is deeper in so let’s move!” he turned into a Van and the thieves climbed in heading deeper into the subway tunnels.  
The thieves dodged Shadow’s before arriving at a familiar spiral pattern indicting that there targets room was ahead.  
Max nodded “let’s do this.”  
The man inside eyes glowed as he laughed “oh so foolish, so desperate all they give me is money!”  
He saw the thieves approaching as he scoffed “the Phantom Thieves? You here to ask for a job?”  
Nikki said “we are here to shut you down!”  
The manager said “please this is my establishment all you Part timers should just do as you are told!” he started to transform into the shape of a twisted knight.  
The shadow proclaimed “I will destroy all who stand in my way!”  
Max said “Shut him down, White Rider!”  
The persona appeared striking the knight who yelped in pain Neil said “get him Gallio!” fire balls blasted at the shadow who dodged   
Mwack said “Watch your aim Eisenstein!”  
Max said “Skull and Cane hit him from behind, Eisenstein you and I hit from the front…Sandwich him.”  
Nikki and Preston said “got it.” Moving behind the shadow.  
Max lifted his gun firing the bullets bouncing off the armor, but it distracted the Shadow just long enough for Nikki to yell “Hit em Anne Bonny!”  
The lighting hit the Shadow electrifying his armor, Preston said “finish him Odysseus!” the ice shard struck the electrified armor causing a chain reaction that forced the Shadow down.

Max Lowered his gun as he yelled “all at once!”  
The thieves all lined up and struck at the Shadow all at once, his body jerked around before the armor dissolved leaving just the manager.  
The manger lifted himself to his knees before he said “Oh god what have I done!”   
Neil said answered “you exploited kids, just trying to make ends meet for your own Gain.”   
The manger nodded “I’m truly terrible aren’t I?”  
Max nodded “you are not worthy of the position you are in.”  
The manger asked “what should I do?”  
Preston said simply “give back every penny you stole and turn yourself in.”   
The manger nodded “your right that’s the least I can do.” He transformed into an orb that Max grabbed.  
Mwack asked “what was it?”  
Max shook his head “a magazine…top ten places to work for in LA…”  
Neil sighed “let’s go home.”  
Café Leblanc:  
David smiled “welcome back.”  
Max nodded “Hey David.”  
David said “Max you look exhausted.”  
Max shook his head “I’m fine…promised to help tonight.”  
David shook his head “not tonight you’re not…tomorrow though all day fair?”  
Max smiled “sure…you can finally explain Derek to me.”  
David chuckled “don’t push your luck…goodnight Max.”  
Max went upstairs and hit his bed like a ton of bricks.  
April 27th:  
Max spent the day with honing his expertise with making coffee when a blond woman approached the counter with a smile “so you’re Max?”  
Max smiled “that’s me.”  
She smiled “you’re just how Greennerd described you.”  
David laughed “go easy on the kid Jen.”  
Max said “David has been talking about me? Nothing bad I hope.”  
Jen smiled “only good things I assure you…he also said that you have been studying hard lately…here take these.” She handed him a bag.  
Max asked “uhh thanks?”  
Jen laughed “I’m a doctor they will help you focus and give you extra energy…if you need more then come to my clinic and we can work out a deal…”  
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen frowned “from what you have told me your Missions are quite dangerous…you are just a high schooler with little more than first Aid training…you must have had someone with expertise treating major injuries’?”  
Max shook his head “no idea…what you mean.” You groaned out   
Gwen sighed “I will learn everyone involved eventually.”  
April 27th:  
Mwack called from his bag “that might be helpful in the Metaverse!”  
Jen left leaving a dumfounded Max and David sighed “forgive Jen…she can be a bit eccentric. I’m going to close up for tonight you got a field trip tomorrow so be sure to stay out of trouble.”  
April 28th:  
David drove down the Road with Max in the passenger seat who smiled “thanks for giving me a ride to the station David.”  
David shook his head “don’t sweat it kid…another subway accident can you believe it?”  
Max shook his head “it’s nuts.”  
David pulled over when he saw Nikki’s waving form, Max got out and David said “stay out of trouble Max.” before pulling away.  
Nikki sighed “Neil is already inside…I figured a TV station would be more idk glamorous?”  
Max shrugged as he entered and approached Miss Anderson who smiled “ah Max…how are you?”  
Max noted how tired she looked as he answered “Ok you?”  
Miss Anderson shrugged and walked away.  
An employee came over and began the tour.  
And hour later:  
“And that’s why TV shows run advertising.” The tour guide explained.  
Max groaned “literally everyone knows this.”  
Nikki agreed “kinda a waste of time.”  
Miss Anderson whispered “I know it’s boring just try to awake.”  
Someone approached saying “you two!” pointing at Max and Nikki.  
Nikki said “you mean us?”  
He nodded “come with me I got a job for you.”  
The two teens were dragged away.  
45 minutes later:  
Nikki grumbled “that sucked.”  
Max nodded “yea don’t they have interns to haul cables for them.”  
Neil came over saying “sup guys…”  
Nikki asked “and where have you been?”  
Neil sighed “helping to reprogram lighting boards.”  
Max said “at least we are done for today.”  
Nikki moaned “but we have to come back again tomorrow.”  
Mwack peeked his head out “do we have to go home right away? I want to go to that Pancake looking building we passed earlier!”  
Neil asked “thunder dome? Yea that could be fun…”  
Nikki got excited “they have a sweet arcade!”  
A kid about their age came around the corner asking “did somebody mention Pancakes?”  
Max adjusted his glasses as Nikki said “uhh yea we were talking about going to Thunder dome…”  
The kid eyes lit up “that’s sounds like fun…but alas I’m far too busy….oh I’m sorry my name is Harrison Collins.”  
Max frowned “Harrison Collins?”  
Neil eyes went wide “the high school detective?”  
Harrison blushed “I was never fond of that name but yes…”  
Nikki asked “what brings you here?  
Harrison sighed “I have an interview on a show tomorrow and wanted to get the lay of the land…speaking of I got to go I will be late for the meeting! It was a pleasure to meet you all.” He adjusted the tie on his school uniform before hurrying down the hallway.  
Max smiled “let’s go eat!”   
April 29th:  
Profick prep:  
Meredith looked at the poster with surprise it read “worried about a friend? Your student council president wants to hear from you, discretion guaranteed.” They were contact numbers for the student council office.  
Meredith didn’t want to admit it but it was actually a solid idea but the thing is that she didn’t post them, she approached the Principal’s office after she was let in she asked “sir did you post these posters?”  
The Principle nodded “indeed I did Miss Miller.”  
Meredith frowned “why sir?” holding back the thought that he never cared about the student body before.  
The principle sighed “well you clearly need the information for your phantom thieves’ investigation.”  
Meredith looked like she was about to protest but was ejected from the office as the phone started to ring.  
TV studio:  
Max shifted in his chair awkwardly as the show taping starts the Host saying brightly “welcome to Good morning America! Joining us today is the High school Detective Harrison Collins!”  
Harrison entered the set as Girls in the crowd squealed the host smiled “glad you could join us, Harrison.”  
Harrison smiled “thank you for having me.”  
The host smiled “well I will cut down to business, mere days ago Paul Deonta turned himself in to the police in the middle of his film screening! A lot of people credit a group called the Phantom thieves with some saying they are true champions of Justice…what are your thoughts?”  
Harrison sighed “I’ve been asked about them a couple of times since that Gym teacher turned himself in…while I understand some people’s desire for a group of superhero’s to drop form the sky but frankly the Phantom Thieves are not friends of justice.”  
The crowd gasped as Nikki clenched her fists in anger, the host smiled “oh really why is that?”  
Harrison said simply “these People call themselves thieves and steal hearts, now no one but them knows exactly what this process entails however it is logical to assume that they somehow change their victims disposition, how this is done is a mystery. However frankly everyone should be terrified of that fact. They can change people’s hearts at will, your spouse, your coworker anyone could change without you even knowing about it and if they can compel someone to turn themselves in…imagine what other actions they could perform.”  
The host blinked “wow those are some excellent points…lets go to audience and see if someone here can counter your points.”  
The light landed on Max who blinked in surprise the light reflecting off his glasses, the host said “stand up young man…your from Profick Prep the first place the thieves hit is that correct?”  
Max stood up as a Mic appeared in front of him “that’s right.”   
The host smiled “well then tell us your name for the record and what you think of the Phantom Thieves.”  
Max nodded “I’m Max…and I think they are Just…Pike-Man had been running rampant for ages and no one stopped him…those who tried, ended up being cast as the enemies or worse…everyone was either working for or had no choice but to listen to him, the police had never even tried to stop him”  
Harrison smiled clearly enjoying this as he asked “so you think the end justified the means?”  
Max countered “I think there were no options…everyone who had tried to do it the right way had been swept aside, Deonta is the same way…clean image loved by the public all condemnation’s being treated as if it is jealously and not even being considered.”  
Harrison nodded “so would be ok if the Phantom Thieves targeted one of your friends?”  
Max adjusted his glasses “without a shadow of a doubt…because from what I have seen if they are being targeted by the Phantom thieves then they have committed terrible crimes that even the police can’t stop.”  
Harrison smiled responding “well said…and in some ways you are right in other’s you are wrong. If the Phantom thieves are true friends of justice then they are thinking much too small. Can you name anyone they have helped truly? The students involved were exposed publicly their lives forever tainted by their theatrics, the Screen writer nearly caused a riot during his confession what do you have to say to that?”  
Before Max could respond the footage cut and the Host said “thank you Max and you as well Harrison but that’s all we have time for.”  
The students were brought out of the studio as Harrison approached saying “Max was it?”  
Max nodded saying “that’s me.”  
Harrison laughed “my guess the producers were expecting an easy Pushover high schooler but you are well spoken opponent.”  
Max said “thank you.”  
Harrison nodded “no problem…I sadly can’t talk anymore but I would like to speak with you again…I have a good feeling about your insight.” Harrison walked away with a wave.  
Sometime in the future:   
Gwen said “your ability to stay one step ahead of the investigation for this long was quite impressive…tell me did you have someone on the inside feeding you information?”  
Max answered “just lucky…”  
Gwen frowned “it seems you are the luckiest high schooler who has ever lived.”  
Max looked pointedly at the drugs and the bruises all over him as if to answer Gwen’s statement.  
Gwen sighed “alright carry on your story.”   
Café LeBlanc:  
Max came back in as the interview with Harrison played on TV David smiled “you got on TV!”  
Max sighed as most of his face was obscured by the glare from his glasses “how can you tell?”  
David chuckled saying “they have already had over a thousand requests to run the thing again it was so popular.”  
Max sighed “you’re kidding?”  
David shook his head “I am dead serious.”   
Max sighed “yay me.”   
Elsewhere:   
Meredith looked thorough the calls the line had gotten, a lot of students wanted help after they go tangled up in something…they didn’t want to say more because they were afraid of someone called Daniel… Meredith felt anger flare inside of her as she recalled the Student councils response to her inability to do anything about this guy “I will show you who is useless!”

April 30th court yard Profick Prep:  
Nikki yelled “I can’t believe that guy!”  
Neil pondered “is he right? Are we doing more harm than good?”  
Nikki returned “if the cops could do there job right we would not be the Phantom thieves to begin with!”  
Meredith rounded the corner as Nikki sneered “oh look it’s the local teacher’s pet!”  
Neil rolled his eyes “oh you here to try and follow Max around some more? Figures you have nothing better to do.”  
Meredith visibly flinched before saying “I heard that there was a cat around here…so be careful”  
Nikki laughed “really that’s all you have to say? Well that was a waste of our time.”  
Max held up his hand saying “lay off Miss Prez, she means well. Thanks we will keep an eye out for it.”  
Meredith nodded “thank you that’s all I ask.” She turned to leave the words burning into her she decided to test the thieves Justice.  
Afterschool:  
Miss Anderson approached saying with a sigh “Max.”   
Max packed up his books saying “yes Miss Anderson?”  
She sighed “Miss Miller wants to see you in the student council room.”   
Max said “any idea why?”  
She sighed “no clue…great am I the messenger for the student council now?”  
Mwack peeked its head out “be careful I got a bad feeling”  
Max arrived at the room knocking gently, a voice form inside said “come in.”   
Max entered lowering the Mwack bag and taking a seat, Max smiled “what can I do Miss Prez?”  
Meredith pulled up her phone playing an audio recording from that morning where Nikki yelled about being the Phantom thieves. Meredith smiled “now I know what you’re thinking that doesn’t prove anything, but if were to give it to the police this evidence combined with your record…”  
Max said “so why haven’t you?”  
Meredith said “because you claim to be Just…and I want you to prove it.”   
Max asked “you want us to change someone’s heart?”  
Meredith nodded “take me to the thieves and I will tell you who needs a change heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact I actully went bowling with my friends instead of going to the after party on my prom night...  
> anyway as always feedback is welcome hopefully I didn't leave any typos in and have a good one.


	9. Ered Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ered gives the thieves there next target

April 30th hideout, afterschool:  
Preston groaned “the impact of TV is quite clear.”  
Neil sighed “even people who once supported us are being swayed by Preston’s arguments.”  
Nikki said “Max called us here because he has something cooking to prove our justice!”  
Max approached and everyone’s greeting were cut off by Meredith holding up her phone and playing the recording. Nikki sighed “sorry guys.”  
Max sighed “Miss Prez will be kind enough to no give that recording to the police if we change someone’s heart…”  
Neil asked “who?”  
Meredith sighed “a portion of the student body are being blackmailed by a criminal named Daniel…they can’t go to the police because Daniel is threatening there family’s”  
Nikki sighed “this guy sounds like bad news.”  
Meredith nodded “people are scared and have nowhere to turn.”  
Mwack said “we may be being forced into this but this guy sounds evil, I say we take him out.”  
Preston nodded “agreed this Daniel character is a worthy target.”  
Meredith said “uhhh who did you just reply to?”  
Max ignored her question saying “tell us everything you know about the guy.”  
Meredith frowned “uhhh do you not have enough?”  
Neil said “we need his full name and a place he spends a lot of time.”   
Meredith sighed “all I know is the name Daniel…sorry.”  
Nikki rolled her eyes “real useful Prez.”  
Meredith clenched her fists “you have 20 days before I give that recording over to the police…don’t disappoint me,” she then stormed off.  
Preston sighed “we need more info…”  
Max snapped his fingers “you still got that reporters number?”  
Preston nodded “yes, why do you ask?” holding out the card.  
Max took it and cheered “investigative journalism perfect.”  
Nikki said “you are going to reach out to her? How.”  
Max smiled “her card was passed onto us through some back channels…I’m thinking full on batman.”  
Neil smiled “I can whip you up a voice changer.”  
Nikki chuckled “she will want to meet in person.”  
Max shurgged “easy a dark park or something.”  
Preston sighed “do you think that will work…she may not believe us.”  
Max raised his hands “if you have any ideas go ahead.”  
No one said anything and Max smiled “right then, get everything ready I want to make the call Asap.”  
May 1st, afterschool:  
Tabii looked with interest as her phone rang Miss Priss cleaned one of her glasses asking “you going to answer that?”  
Tabii frowned “it’s a blocked number…”  
Miss Priss sighed “could be an anonymous source?”  
Tabii slammed a drink before saying “you’re right let’s do this!” and hit the answer button.  
A mechanical male voice said “Tabii…with two I’s?”  
Tabii nodded saying “yes that’s me….”  
The voice said “I heard you were looking for the Phantom thieves.”  
Tabii chuckled “depends on who you are.”  
The voice said “You can call me Joker…and I’m the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”  
Tabii laughed “as in the Batman Villain!?”  
Joker chuckled “we were going for more of a wild card kinda vibe…”  
Tabii said “right then…Joker…how do I know you are really a Phantom thief?”  
Joker paused before saying “you gave your card to Preston Goodplay who passed it along through some back channels to us.”  
Tabii pursed her lips it didn’t prove anything but her number was not publicly listed anywhere so she took a leap of faith “so Joker…why are you calling , I got the impression that you guys prefer to keep your heads down.”  
Joker said “I would prefer to talk on person if that is ok? Glenbee park…11:30 tonight.”  
Tabii nodded “I will be there…you had better be.”  
Joker chuckled his voice distorted “I’m a…Person of my word.”  
The call ended and Tabii smiled “looks like I have a lead after all.”  
Glenbee Park 11:30 PM:   
Tabii looked around the black deserted park as a train blew past a Minute later someone approached wearing a hoody covering their face, he was short clearly just a teenager he spoke with the same voice changer he used on the phone saying “hello Tabii.”  
Tabii smiled “you must be joker.”  
Joker nodded “I am.”  
Tabii frowned “so prove it…”  
Joker reached into his pocket Tabii noted he was wearing gloves as he pulled out on of the original calling cards “the police have yet to release the details of our calling cards, if I’m not mistaken.”  
Tabii examined the card and realized it was an exact replica of the card her department contact told her about “you are them…”   
Joker nodded “that’s right.”  
Tabii blinked “so why did you contact me?”  
Joker sighed “we got word about Criminal extorting students…however we need more information about him.”  
Tabii sighed “and you think I know something?”  
Joker nodded “we figured you might have at least an idea…what do you know about a Man named Daniel?”  
Tabii crossed her arms “what do I get out of this?”  
Joker paused before saying “exclusivity?”  
Tabii narrowed her eyes “so you use me for information and to make you look good and I use you for free Intel about the Phantom Thieves?”  
Joker said “it’s up to you….”  
Tabii held out her hand “it’s a deal…Joker, there is a guy in the Hills he runs the Project of Zelibus a fake religion that launders money for his operation mostly drug running over the boarder…the leader is Named Daniel Underwood…cops can’t touch him…maybe you can?”   
Joker smiled “thank you for your Help Tabii…we will be in touch for our end of our deal.”  
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen scratched her chin “around this time positive media coverage started to skyrocket…did you have a contact in the media?”  
Max shook his head “it was…just us.”  
Gwen slammed her hands on the table “Stop protecting them! They abandoned you!”  
May 1st:  
Joker turned to leave but Tabii stopped him “how many are you? You have mentioned others.”  
Joker simply answered “as of now…five.” And with that the thief disappeared.  
Tabii walked towards the subway station determined to find this Joker on her terms next time.

Café LeBlanc:   
Max removed the voice changer and sighed as he went to the attic typing in the group chat “Daniel Underwood.” He stashed the voice changer and the gloves before collapsing on the bed.

May 2nd:   
Max struggled to get out of bed before chugging coffee and running out the door to make his train.  
Afterschool hideout:  
Nikki held out her phone the Metaverse Nav active on it as she said “Daniel Underwood.”  
The phone returned “parameter met.”   
The Thieves cheered as Neil said “Yes! He has one.”   
Mwack said “next up is the distortion.”  
Preston said “Extortion.”  
The phone came back “Parameter not met.”   
Max tried “drug smuggling.”   
The phone returned “parameter met.”   
Mwack smiled “right then all we need is where and what he thinks of something…”  
Nikki sighed “that could be anything!”  
Neil sighed “well he runs a fake religion right…so maybe he sees himself in that kind of view?”  
Nikki asked “a church?”  
The phone returned “parameter not met.”   
Preston suggested “a Monastery?”  
The phone returned “parameter not met.”   
Max sighed “he is also dodging the cops so he feels safe…strong…”  
Mwack asked “so another castle?”  
Nikki shrugged worth a try “Castle”  
The phone returned “Parameter not met.”   
Preston shook his head “no not grand enough….maybe a temple?”  
The phone returned “parameter met.”   
Mwack sighed “how typical.”  
Neil sighed “now where does he think of as a temple?”  
Nikki shrugged “maybe the heart of his operation?”   
Neil said “googling”  
Max leaned against the glass he didn’t want to say anything but something felt off.  
Neil said “the official website is creepy….and says it is a compound on the edge of Hollywood hills.”  
The Phone returned “Parameter Met”  
Max asked “everyone ready?”  
Everyone nodded and Nikki pushed the button.  
Max blinked and he was in his thief outfit Nikki mumbled “man I hardly even feel it anymore.”   
Max waved his arm “let’s move!”  
Compound Hollywood hills:  
Max crouched behind a small building across the way was a Giant concrete fortress complete with guard shadows, he could barely see over the walls some Ornate Japanese Style architecture, like the Buddhist temples of old.  
Preston frowned “this place is clearly not designed for anyone to be allowed inside.”   
Mwack said “he clearly sees himself as invincible.”  
Nikki grumbled “that piece of…so what we tunnel in?”  
Max shook his head “that wouldn’t work…his cognation is that we are not allowed inside.”  
Nikki said “right so then we change it….how?”  
As if on cue a loud church bell was heard and one of the concrete walls descended allowing some projections dressed in all white to enter.  
Max said “I have an idea…let’s fall back.”  
Hideout:  
Meredith watched form a distance as the thieves arrived back at their “hideout”  
She listened as Chabra started “right so clearly only people allowed in are his customers…his Congregation if you will.”   
Neil said “wait your saying we go buy drugs…from him…that’s a terrible idea!”  
Preston nodded “I agree Max if you are caught you will go to prison for some time.”   
Max sighed “I know but what other choice do we have…with my rep at school it would be easy for me to get drugs from Daniel then we are in.”  
Nikki spoke quietly “and when we change his heart and it comes out….”  
Max paused “well it will have been nice guys…”  
Meredith felt a compellation she didn’t know why but she was not going let him do this and stormed up to the thieves.  
Nikki rolled her eyes “Hey Prez.”   
Meredith pointed at Max “you are not doing that!”  
Max sighed “don’t worry I won’t actually take any of the drugs…”   
Meredith said “You are not going to prison because of something I black mailed you to do!”  
Max said “any better ideas I’m all ears.”  
Neil sighed “please she is useless at this kind of thing.”   
Meredith clenched her fists “I will not be useless” before pulling out her phone and calling the number one of the students gave her “Mister Underwood…my name is Meredith Miller and I am planning on throwing a party.”  
Max eyes went wide “no don’t!”   
Meredith smiled “absolutely… yes a ride would be appreciated.”  
She moved away the thieves stared for a second before Max said “stop her before she does something she will live to regret!”   
Everyone hurried after her to see her climbing into a black car which pulled away Preston waved down a can “please follow that black car!”   
Compound:   
Daniel smiled “so Meredith Miller…any relation to Agents Miller?”  
Meredith nodded nervously “there my dad’s.”   
Daniel smiled “no kidding! How are they? I do wonder what they would say about their daughter the student council president buying drugs form little ol me.” He sneered   
Meredith eyes went wide “you would tell them?”  
Daniel scratched his chin before the thieves burst in Daniel frowned “well who are these guys.”  
Max approached saying “you ok Meredith.”   
Daniel stood up clearly interested “hmmm clearly you are concerned about the safety others….”  
Max pushed Meredith behind him saying “sorry about her she called you on impulse it was me who planning on making that order.”  
Daniel smiled “I know you’re lying…but fine I will bite who are you?”  
Max said “Maxwell Chabra.”  
Daniel burst out laughing “you’re the Kid!? Oh god I’m literally dying!”  
Max frowned “what are you talking about…”  
Daniel shook his head “you are not what I was expecting from the rest of the student body of the infamous kid who Assaulted someone…”  
Max frowned “looks can be deceiving.”  
Daniel shook his head “you didn’t do it did you?”  
Max said “depends on who you ask.”  
Daniel smiled “I know a guilty man when I see one…and the fact that the first thing you did was check up on Miss Prez…nah you didn’t do it…but you had the sand to know try to take the fall for her I like that.”   
Max narrowed his eyes as Daniel said “You seem like a solid Kid but you did burst in here disturbing this environment of worship…and Miss Miller trying to buy drugs…tsk tsk how naughty.”   
Daniel pulled out a clip board “so all and all that comes up to about 2 million dollars in damages and of course to ensure my silence.”   
Nikki said “you’re Kidding!”  
Daniel smiled evilly “of course you could work for me to pay off the debt…it is up to you.”  
Max spat “let us think about it.”  
Max dragged Meredith out of there as Daniel laughed.  
Hideout:  
Meredith crouched saying “I’m so sorry…I will come up with the money somehow this is my problem.”  
Max shook his head “we are not going to leave you hanging.”  
Mwack spook up “wait she is our in!”  
Nikki spoke up “that’s right! She is very important member of his congregation!”  
Meredith just said “wait did you just reply to that cat.”  
Max said “alright all in favor of taking her with us?”  
The rest of the thieves agreed. Max smiled “you will feel light headed.”   
Meredith said “wait what is happening!?”  
Max pulled out his phone and Meredith felt light headed for a second.  
Meta verse,hideout:  
Meredith blinked and saw the thieves suddenly changed into odd outfits with masks she exclaimed “the heck!”  
Mwack strutted forward “we are in another reality formed by Daniels distorted desires.”   
Meredith asked quietly “a talking cat?”  
Mwack yelled “I am not a cat!”  
Neil said “this is Mwack the cat that Max had with him.”   
Max nodded “right then stay close this can be dangerous.” 

Temple:   
The thieves approached the walls and Meredith stepped forward the concrete wall unfolded allowing them access.  
A guard met them and said “the great Prophet Daniel will meet with you…right this way.”  
The thieves were escorted to a small room that vaguely resembled a yoga Studio, a Big screen descended and Daniel appeared on it dressed in a white robe “hmmm Trying to buy illicit goods and disturbing the peace…all and all two million dollars in damages are you here to pay it off?”   
Meredith said “that is crazy how can a student pay back 2 Million dollars!?”  
Daniel sneered “oh I can think of a few ways…”  
Nikki yelled “fuck that!” and slammed her steel bar into the screen cracking it.  
Daniel fumed “she brought some thieves here! Destroy them!”  
Max pushed Meredith back saying “take cover! Scarlet pimpernel!” He summoned the persona which knocked down some of the approaching shadows.  
Nikki clocked one with her pipe as Neil shouted “finish him Gallo!” the persona lunched some fireballs causing the shadow to collapse.  
Max charged forward saying “Mwack, keep the Prez safe! Skull, Einstein, Cane we are plowing through!”  
Everyone Mwack said “on it Joker!”   
Max held up his gun shooting his way out of the room with the other’s following suit as they broke for the exit.  
They arrived at the exit only to be surrounded by close to a dozen shadows.  
Daniel appeared on yet another screen saying “tsk tsk little thieves…you can’t hope to win this fight you are all so tired…I will let you go if Miss Miller agrees to stay…she is a good girl and will help her friend’s right. She isn’t good for much else.”   
Meredith lowered her head “maybe he is right every time I try to prove myself I end up making a bigger mess then I fix.”   
Max said “how exactly are you trying to prove yourself to? because the only person whose opinion matters is yours…the only person whose actions matter are yours, even if it means you have to break the mold.”  
Meredith blinked as if it dawned on her Daniel laughed “oh so foolish young child you have no choice!”   
Meredith said “Your right I have let other people hold me back for far too long”   
As soon as she was done saying that she an intense pressure and sweat started pouring down her face, the floor cracked underneath her feet as a voice said calmly “so you have finally chosen to abandon the path set out by your elders? You desire the power to not stray from your new path again then let us make a deal…I am thou thou art I may no one ever decide for you again.”  
Meredith felt a Metal half mask appeared on her face as she yelled in pure rage Ripping it off her face. A fountain of blood followed as the mask fell to the floor in an explosion of light, her neatly pressed school uniform changed into a pair of grubby hiking boots ripped jeans a leather jacket and black turtle neck and a red streak appeared in her hair her persona formed underneath her taking the form of a Harley Davidson style motorcycle she screamed “I have had enough of being told what to do! Show them Joane of Arc!”   
The motor cycle screamed to life as several enemy’s exploded into blue spheres, Max Yelled “back her up! White rider!”  
The persona appeared as Nikki and Neil rushed to one side attacking with melee, Max grabbed his dagger killing a shadow as Meredith nightstick appears in Meredith’s hand which she used to club a shadow.  
The shadows were quickly dispatched as Meredith said “your next you cultist piece of dog shit!”  
Meredith then felt very tired as Max cursed “right time to go, Skull, Cane grab her the rest of us fall back!”   
The thieves compiled and ran out of the building.  
Hideout:  
Nikki sighed “Honestly I’m a little scared.”   
Meredith whined “noo.”  
Preston nodded “she would kick my ass if given the chance.”  
Neil nodded “she does give off that vibe.”   
Meredith said “I’m so sorry.”  
Max said “don’t be…your one of us now.”  
Meredith chuckled “joining the Phantom thieves…didn’t see that coming…so what’s my codename?”   
Nikki smiled “you caught onto that huh.”   
Meredith pointed out “you guys were shouting them.”   
Preston said “perhaps Prez?”  
Meredith shook her head “no thanks you guys called me that mockingly…and rightfully so.”   
Neil asked “well Max any ideas?”  
Max smiled “how about Ered?”  
Meredith smiled “aloof, mysterious…I love it.”  
Max smiled reaching out his hand to shake hers “well then welcome to the Phantom thieves Ered”  
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen smiled “your crew is growing quite a bit…this new girl…Ered you called her…tell me about her.”  
Max groaned “no idea what you are talking about…”  
Gwen yelled “damn it Max! Don’t you get it, you were sold out that’s why you’re here! Your friends sold you out to save their own skins!”  
Max said “not possible only caught me….”  
Gwen sighed “oh Max…you saw how we got you…and everything you told us there is no way we could have done it without inside help…so you are protecting the person who is putting you on death row.”   
Max shook his head “something need to tell you…” his head was to fuzzy to remember what.   
Gwen sighed “you are loyal I will give you that drugged up to your eyeballs and won’t give us anything more than codenames… but I will find out, I will win!”   
Max blinked as Gwen sighed “continue your story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thoughts?


	10. the fall of the house of Underwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thieves steal Daniels heart

Max withdraws his hand saying “right then…I need to hit untouchables tomorrow…meet me after school at the hideout…objections?”   
No one spoke up so Max smiled “alright good night everyone.”   
Café Leblanc:  
Max unlocked the door to the dark Café before passing out on his bed.  
Velvet room:  
Max blinked into awareness before chuckling “Hey Igor…how have you been?”  
The being answered “Trickster a pleasure as always.”   
Max rose up walking to the bars “so what’s up?”   
Justine demanded “are you really “what’s upping” our master!?”  
Max rolled his eyes “I thought we established that I’m the two cool for school bad boy by now.”   
Justine looks like she was going to retort but Igor stopped her saying “Trickster we simply called you here to congratulate you on acquiring yet another companion in your journey.”   
Max smiled “yea… I got a whole gang now.”  
Justine warned “be cautious inmate over confidence can lead to your downfall.”  
Igor smile “this game is increasing in intensity and I look forward to seeing what you do next.”  
The scene faded as Igor laughed.

May 4th, Lunch time, untouchables:   
Dirty Kevin smiled “Max my boy how can I help you?”  
Max chuckled “well I need some more weapons and I got some stuff to sell.”   
Dirty Kevin smiled “more random junk huh?”   
Max smiled “lots of spring cleaning…”   
Dirty Kevin chuckled “sure…so what kind of model you looking for?”  
Max scratched his chin before saying “you have any grenade launchers?”   
Dirty Kevin smiled “oh yes…”

Hideout:  
Ered sighed “well Daniel called me…”  
Nikki said “oh no….”  
Ered shook her head “nothing bad he just called demanding his money by the end of the month.”  
Max nodded “plenty of time…everyone ready?”   
Everyone nodded and Max pulled out his phone.  
Temple:  
The thieves arrived and Caroline gave Max a wave.   
Mwack said “right someone else needs to join me on the back line now…”  
Max nodded “Einstein….your with Mwack.”   
Neil nodded “got it.”  
Max smiled “let’s get this guy.”   
Max moved over to the right finding a cellar entrance allowing them to start breaking in to the temple. The thieves slipped past a couple of shadows as they advanced past rooms with people strapped to chairs watching one of Daniels Sermon’s.  
Nikki mumbled “Classy.”  
Ered said “I hate this guy…”  
Max gestured forward as they left the Cellar and began to advance through a classic Japanese garden Preston added “everything about this guy says villain from an 80’s action movie.”  
Mwack interrupted “so few Guards…”  
Max said “always looking outwards never suspecting someone close to him would betray him.”   
Nikki smiled “that will be his down fall.”   
Max held up his hand “…let’s get some Intel.” As a shadow patrolled nearby.  
Max jumped on the shadow tearing off its mask saying “show me what you really are!”  
The form collapsed before rebuilding itself in the shape of a vampire complete with cheesy cloak. Ered yelled “show him we mean business Joan of Arc!”  
The motor cycle appeared under her and roared to life causing the nuclear attack to nail the vamp who fell down dazed the Thieves charged forward Nikki yelling “this is a hold up!”

The thieves all aimed their guns at the stunned shadow who said “Whoa don’t hurt me!”  
Max said “tell me everything you know!”  
The shadow said “corn and cotton are indigenous to north America.”  
Max shot near the feet of the shadow, which jumped saying “alright alright…Lord Daniel private stash of cash is on the second floor…take some he won’t even notice!”  
Max said “we are not here for money…tell us where is the heart of his desire’s!”  
The vampire said “what are you talking about.”  
Max sighed “well Skull I guess he doesn’t know anything.”  
Nikki nodded “time to kill him I guess.”  
The shadow said “wait! I may not know but I have this…” he held out a piece of paper  
Max took it carefully “what is it.”  
The shadow said “it’s a map of the low security zone…what you’re looking for is most likely deeper in the high security zone?”  
Max asked “high security…what kind of security?”  
The shadow said “guards, cameras, guns! You name it he has it!”  
Max nodded “but you have a way in?”  
The shadow said “no I’m just the gardener!”  
Max cocked his gun “who does!”   
The shadow said “head of security…. Mister Charles…he is in the security office!”   
Max nodded “thanks for your help…”  
The shadow blinked “no one has ever thanked me before…wait I Remember something I’m not a shadow at all I am an honest soul…my name is Dracula and I am thou. ”   
The shadow turned into a mask and flew into Max’s face Ered started in shock as he asked “uhh what just happened?”   
Mwack said “Joker can absorb wild shadow’s and turn them into persona’s for his use.”   
Ered shrugged “sure…why not.”   
The thieves advanced arriving at a vent they used to enter the high security zone. Max kicked the grate to the ground landing in the basement of the temple that looked more like a bunker.  
Mwack said “safe room up ahead.”   
Max nodded gently opening the door before slipping across the hall into the safe room.  
Nikki groaned “man this one is really taking it out of me.”  
Max pulled out the med's Jen gave him saying “these should give us more energy.”   
Ered took one carefully taking it and then a second later she felt the burst of energy saying “I feel really good...”  
The rest of the thieves took them as well and all looked refreshed Nikki grumbled “that’s all of them…”  
Mwack said “Joker will have to contact that doctor…”  
Neil said “be sure to Max!”   
Max rolled his eyes “sure as soon as I’m done dealing with the investigative reporter and Dirty Kevin…and keeping David in the dark.”   
Preston mused “you lead a busy life Max.”  
Ered cleared her throat “Mwack how are we looking?”   
Mwack sighed “I can sense the treasure but it isn’t very close it is likely at the center of this complex.”   
Max nodded “right everyone ready? Let’s do this.”   
Max pushed open the door and went back to infiltrating the temple. The shadows patrolled but it was lazy more of a show of force then an actual security force the thieves were easily able to ambush or just sneak past the guards until they rounded a corner to see a narrow hallway with lasers covering the entrance.  
Neil whistled “not bad.”  
Max nodded “right find the power and knock it out?”  
Ered shook her head pointing at some cables “they are powered from deeper into the base.”  
Max sighed “well the goons need to get through so let’s find out how.”   
The thieves took cover as a guard approached the lasers shut down around him turning back on once he is past them. Max spotted a device on his shirt and sighed “looks like high level goons got themselves a device that let them pass.”   
Nikki nodded “so what’s the plan?”   
Max nodded “Skull make some noise get a high level goon to chase you…lead him here and we get the drop on him…questions?”   
No one spoke up and the Nikki grabbed her pipe and moved down the hall and started to hit everything in sight making as much noise as she could.  
A captain shadow charged from around a corner wearing the tag. Nikki ran with the Captain in pursuit Nikki arrived taking cover as Max jumped onto the Captain pulling off its mask.  
The Captain collapsed before taking the form of a floating monk “how dare you attack an agent of our Savior Daniel Underwood!”  
Max said “gave us the means to turn off the lasers and we will let you live!”  
The monk scoffed “I will never submit to you Brats!”  
Max waved his hand saying “your choice friend…Hit em!”   
The shadow squared up as Max yelled “Scarlet Pimpernel!”  
The shadow dodged the attack but walked right into Ered’s follow up Nuclear causing him to stumble, Preston moved sending a series of ice shards causing the shadow to fall off its feet. The thieves moved in to hold up the shadow but it refused to talk so Max yelled “all at once!”  
The thieves closed in for an all-out attack killing the shadow quickly. The shadow body lay there as Max grabbed the chip before saying “alright stay close.” moving through the lasers.  
The thieves arrived at a safe room as Mwack said “we are right on top of the treasure.”  
Max nodded “right, everyone good?”  
Nikki nodded “catching my second wind but I got this.” Everyone agreed and the thieves left the safe room.  
Max lead them down a hallway where they were stopped by a big metal door with a keypad lock Max grumbled “great.”  
Meredith said “try 5740”  
Max did and the door opened Neil said “alright how did you guess that!?”  
Ered sighed “he sees himself like a Moses figure so… 5 days for creation the 7 plagues of Egypt and 40 years in wilderness.”   
Nikki said “you go Ered!”   
Ered blushed “thank you Skull.”   
The metal safe door opened and inside was a glowing treasure shape roughly in the shape of a big chest.   
Ered said “so that’s the treasure…?”  
Mwack chuckled “yes and no…the next step is the calling card.”   
Ered slapped her head “of course! The calling card makes them aware that there treasure exists and is in danger and as such is possible to steal.”   
Mwack smiled “you really are sharp.”  
Max said “right route secure…we will talk calling card tomorrow.”   
The thieves nodded falling back.   
Café Leblanc: Max arrived home falling onto his bed still in his school uniform passing right out.   
May 5th, after school Hideout:  
Max leaned against the window pane as Nikki said “man we are getting good at this.”   
Mwack said “we know how to get to the treasure…now for the calling card.”  
Preston offered “I can write it again?”   
Max nodded “good…I will reach out to Tabii we promised here an exclusive so we make sure she gets it.”   
Nikki sighed “but how are we going to get Daniel to see our calling card?”  
Ered chuckles “easy…make sure everyone sees it.”   
Neil said “wait are you saying we post them throughout the city?”  
Ered nodded “any spot that’s open.”   
Nikki whistled “that’s a lot of cards…”  
Max shook his head “make them posters.”   
Everyone nodded as Max said “right…I will reach out to Tabii, Ered can you take care of the calling card prep.”   
Ered nodded and Max smiled saying “let’s do this.”   
Crossroads:   
Tabii lowered her glass as her phone rang it came up on caller ID as blocked and she answered eagerly she had no luck finding Joker on her own and she needed more clues, “hello?” she answered.  
Jokers voice returned “hello Tabii with two I’s.”   
Tabii rolled her eyes “I’m starting to regret stressing that.”   
Joker chuckled saying “listen our next calling card is going up tomorrow.”   
Tabii sat up “what who is the target!?”  
Joker answered “our old friend Daniel.”   
Tabii blinked in shock “you are really doing it.”   
Joker nodded “I didn’t forget our deal…so consider this a down payment for your information.”  
Tabii said “wait! I want an interview with the founders of your team.”   
Joker frowned “how do you mean?”   
Tabii said “the people who started this whole thing.”   
Joker asked “what makes you think we didn’t start at the same time?”   
Tabii sighed “good question…I just feel it, my gut tells me that the founding of the Phantom thieves was a lot harder than anyone ever considered.”   
Joker paused before saying “we will consider that request…we will be in touch.”   
Tabii said “wait how am I supposed to contact you!?”   
Joker laughed “what’s the old phrase…don’t call us we will call you… it’s better for everyone that way…have a nice night Tabii with two I’s.”   
The call ended and Tabii sighed she need to learn more to find Joker and the other Thieves.  
Hideout:  
Max lowered his phone taking off his voice changer before saying “thoughts?”   
Nikki took a deep breath saying “ill do it…”   
Max nodded “right Neil whip up another voice changer…then your helping with calling cards.”   
Neil nodded “on it.”   
Max said “let’s try to do this tonight…the sooner we hold up our end of the bargain the sooner we can sever ties before she asks too many questions we can’t answer.”   
Nikki nodded “right also code-names around her?”  
Max agreed “come on we need to get changed and Neil will get you set up soon.”   
Thirty minutes later:   
Neil approached with another voice changer saying “good luck.”   
Max adjusted his hoodie and gloves ad Nikki was dressed similarly both of their faces would be covered by hoodies and Nikki wore her hair in a pony tail that would be hidden under the hood to avoid it being identified, Max asked “ready Nik?”   
Nikki nodded and Max flipped his voice changer on and dialed the number.  
Crossroads:  
Tabii practically jumped seeing the unidentified caller calling her back so soon she answered “hello?”  
Joker said coolly “your request has been granted Tabii with two I’s.”   
Tabii kept the excitement out of her voice saying “ok…are we meeting up?”  
Joker answered “yes…same place as before same time…be there don’t be late and come alone.”   
Tabii said “I will be.”  
Glenbee Park 11:30:  
Tabii waited before a voice still robotic but noticeably female said “Tabii with two I’s?”   
Tabii turned around seeing one person she recognized as Joker and someone she had yet to see before. Joker said “this is Skull…we are the first two members of the phantom thieves.”   
Tabii blinked “Joker and Skull…so you’re the first.”  
Skull nodded “we committed to taking down Pike-man after that kid tried to kill himself.”   
Tabii pried “so your students at Profick prep?   
Joker countered “we are a couple of concerned citizens who people tended to not listen to.”  
Tabii said “last time we talked you said there were 5 of you?”  
Skull said “that are six now.”  
Tabii raised an eyebrow as Joker said “we recruit as we go.”   
Tabii asked “so how exactly does one join your little club?”  
Joker dodged the question saying “are you applying?”  
Tabii shook her head “no thanks to much cloak and dagger for me.”   
Skull said “to answer your question…people tend to be in a spot…held under the thumb of a shitty adult with no way out…we help them and they join us to stop that adult.”   
Tabii said “I’m going to go out on a limb and say that Joker and Skull are not your real names.”   
The thieves chuckled as Joker said “you may be on to something.”   
Tabii sighed “since you will tell me your real names…especially because you’re speaking on the record…what are your friend’s codenames?”   
Joker and Skull looked at each other before Joker nodded saying “there’s Joker… Skull…Mwack, Einstein…Kane and Ered”   
Tabii nodded thinking that was unhelpful Tabii tried “what makes you chose your targets.”  
Joker watched at his watch and nodded to Skull, skull said “if you’re a shitty adult and we find out about it…we target you…and we have to go…big day for us tomorrow.”   
Joker said “have a nice night…Tabii with two I’s.” The two of them slipped off into the shadow’s and disappeared.  
Tabii stopped her recording sliding it back into her purse before going home defeated but determined.  
Café LeBlanc:   
Max went home saying goodbye to Nikki before passing out on his bed yet again.  
May 6th:  
The city was a light with hundreds of posters scattered everywhere on buildings, telephone poles everything.  
Compound:   
One of Daniels henchman rushed in saying “boss you got to see this.”   
Daniel sighed “what is it.”   
The good showed him the poster, it was in the same style as the other calling cards…with cut out magazine letters, it read “Daniel Underwood, the terrible crime boss who does nothing but extort money from the innocent and transport poison into this city, we are aware of your crime’s and have decided to make you confess these crimes with your own mouth…we will steal your twisted desires without fail- from the Phantom thieves.”   
Daniel was clearly rattled but hid it saying “Phantom thieves…don’t make me laugh…bring me your quota’s if you’re under I will kill you.”   
The goon scurried away.  
Hideout after school:   
Max smiled “good work posting those calling cards all over the city.”  
Preston nodded “we are indeed the talk of everyone and our card will have made its way to him by now.”   
Max smiled “everyone ready? It’s time to prove our justice.” 

Temple:   
The thieves easily slipped in and past Daniel’s security measures, moving quickly towards the treasure room. The thieves arrived and opened the big metal door and saw a golden chest Nikki said “wait is that the arc of the Covent?”   
Preston mused “from Indiana Jones?”   
Max shook his head “well it’s ours now.”   
Daniel’s voice commanded “not so fast.”   
The robed drug dealer descended saying “you all just think you can break in here and steal priceless artifacts of my religion!”   
Ered said “you’re kidding right!? Everyone knows it is little more than a front!”   
Daniel said “I will show you a front!” he started to twist turning into a giant metal angel with a big sword, he demanded “I will destroy all who dare oppose me!”   
He took a swing at the thieves who ducked out of the way Max yelled “soften him up! Scarlet Pimpernel.”   
The attack landed and Daniel got stronger laughing saying “you are pathetic compared to me!”   
Mwack said “no curse attacks!”  
Nikki said “Don’t worry this guy is metal…show them why that’s a mistake Anne Bonny!”   
The lighting strike came down hard on the angel shocking Daniel who roared in anger Ered said “Joan Of arc, Help her out!” the nuclear attack caused Daniel to stumble but when Preston tried to advance with his spear he was stopped by the angel swinging randomly. Preston was hit and forced to full back.  
Max cursed saying “Mwack patch up Kane, Einstein your up to the plate!”   
Neil nodded yelling “Gallio!” causing fire balls to nail the angel.   
Daniel was literally smoking as he said “damn brats!”   
Max said “white rider!” and hit him with an ice hit causing Daniel to be frozen solid   
Ered grabbed her grenade launcher saying “this will warm you up!” firing an incendiary grenade  
Daniel caught fire as Max yelled “finish him” brandishing his dagger the other thieves followed suit charging in and dealing massive damage to Daniel was forced back to his defeated shadow form.  
Daniel whimpered “listen the debt…is gone…the evidence I have on all of you is gone…sounds like a fair deal to me.”   
Max sighed “you really are that determined to hold onto your miserable power…you can’t just accept that’s it’s over.”   
Daniel said “it’s not my fault…wrong time wrong place once I was labeled I was stuck in one place with no way out. You get that don’t you! You more than anyone!” he pointed at Max.  
Nikki scoffed “We all know what’s that’s like the difference is we are doing something about it…not feeding back into it.”   
Daniel sighed “I should have figured you lot were the phantom thieves so eager to change the world…well so is someone else…someone who is more than happy to do what needs doing…you all don’t have the stomach for truly changing the world.”   
Nikki laughed “are you really trying to look down on us even now!?”  
Daniel shrugged “your just kids I guess, of course you don’t think bigger then little ol me…but there is someone who is…and if you ever have this misfortune of running into them…”   
Max yelled “are you trying to shift blame even now! Return to yourself and confess your crime’s!”   
Daniel laughed as he started to fade away “I knew there was a reason I liked you, sticking to your convictions even in the face of your own death…I would quit while you’re ahead. I’m small time compared to the black mask.” And with a single wink he faded away and the palace started to collapse.  
Nikki said “can you believe that asshole!”  
Max pulled her along saying “escape now grumble later.” He grabbed the now smaller chest and bolted for the exit.  
Sometime in the future:   
Gwen frowned “as always he turned himself in within the day…however arrests of his entire organization were not until later in the month…you and your friends must have been quite worried that you failed?”   
Max shook his head “his shadow returned…we won.”   
Gwen nodded “of course something else came up in your testimony…the black masks…are you saying that this person is the one responsible for the mental shutdowns…not the phantom thieves?”  
Max nodded hazily and Gwen said “now one could say that you are simply shifting blame…but I don’t think so…this story you are telling me is to insane…to detailed…so how about we make a deal…you keep talking and I try to keep an open mind.”   
Max smiled “sounds…good”   
Gwen smiled “so tell me Max…you and your friends just proved your justice and were waiting for the fruits of your labor to be uncovered…what exactly did you do with that amount of time?”   
Max smiled saying “stayed out of trouble…mostly.” 

May 6th hideout:  
Max held up the brief case as Nikki whistled “classy.”   
Preston frowned “that was the source of his desire’s?”   
Ered said “we should find a quiet place to open it…”  
Neil chuckled “I think I know just the place.”   
Preston nodded “I could use a cup of coffee…”  
Max sighed saying “I’ll ask David.”   
Attic Café Leblanc:   
Ered looked around the storage room asking “what is this place? The owner was quite nice to let us hang out up here.”   
Nikki chewed on a chocolate bar leaning back in her chair she said “This where Max lives.”   
Ered turned to Max who shrugged “not everyone is willing to let a kid with a record live with them…”   
Ered face fell as Neil cleared his throat “so should we open this thing.”   
Mwack said “yes! Do it!”   
Max examined the keypad sighing “it’s locked.”   
Ered asked “same code as before?”   
Max tried it and the case opened revealing a series of documents Nikki frowned “this is the source of his desires?”  
Ered eyes went wide “are these…”  
Max eyes were wide as he said “presidential pardon…”   
Nikki fell off her chair saying “you’re kidding!?”  
Neil snatched the piece of his paper before sighing “it’s fake…signed by some guy I never heard of…”   
The thieves sighed as Ered said “so he wasn’t lying he ended up in this business by chance?”   
Max chuckled “I wouldn’t feel to sorry for him…he killed people remember…”   
The thieves nodded as Max said “right we proved our justice…now it’s up to the cops to clean this up…he said he got rid of the evidence…but be ready in case he didn’t…Nik burn the pardon, Magazines everything… I’ll dump the briefcase…remember no fingerprints, Worse case scenario the police begins to suspect us.”   
Everyone nodded as Nikki took the piece of paper Max smiled “good work everyone.”   
the thieve started to clear out and Max left the café taking the subway to a random part of town he arrived at a dumpster in a back alley he wiped down the brief case being careful that no fingerprints were left before dumping the case into the garbage and going home.

Elsewhere:   
Nikki put on a pair of gloves as she glanced around before dosing the garbage in gas… she dumped all of the magazine’s used for the calling cards in before looking at the Pardon and sighing before taking a lighter to it and burning the pardon all long with all the evidence of her involvement with thieves.  
She watched the Pardon burning and thought again about the name on it “who the hell is Cameron Campbell” she mused aloud. Eventually the fire began to slow down and she dumped a bucket of water to douse the flames.   
She walked past her mailbox checking it on a whim before chuckling “a maid…service god knows Max needs that.”   
She took the card before going back into her house.  
May 7th:   
Max sat back in class as Miss Anderson tried to teach but the class was to distracted to pay attention as someone half whispered “did you hear?”   
Someone answered “yea! The Phantom thieves dropped another Calling card!”  
Miss Anderson cleared her throat “you can talk about the Phantom thieves after school.”   
Max shook his head thinking “at least there not talking about me anymore.” He then briefly made contact with someone who turned away clearly scared he grumbled aloud “spoke to soon.”   
After class:  
Max rounded the corner to see Nikki leaning against the wall still being avoided by the student body she reached out for a fist bump “sup.”   
Max returned the fist bump saying “what’s up Nik.”   
Nikki sighed “I’m feeling a bit sluggish and clearly need to start hit the gym more…wanna be my work out buddy? I figure we get stronger here we would get even more in the verse.” She finished quietly.  
Max said “sounds good.”   
Nikki nodded “hope you’re ready to work?”   
Later:  
Max gasped out breath after running a few kilometers Nikki handed him a water bottle “not bad hustle.”   
Max accepted the drink as Nikki said “man I missed this.”   
Max took a drink adjusting his glasses asking “why did you stop?”   
Nikki shrugged “I always trained like this back when I ran for track…after Pike-man I lost my place with them…I never wanted to, a lot of bad memory’s.”   
Max nodded “I know how you feel…”   
Nikki smiled “but we got each other Max!”   
Scarlet pimpernel demanded “make a move!”  
Max rolled his eyes saying “I feel the same way Nik.”   
There was the sound of a voice coming behind saying “I heard the Track traitor was back training but I didn’t believe until I saw it…”   
Nikki face fell “hello Sasha.”   
The blond girl make a fake pouting “oh did I interrupt something.”   
Max stepped forward saying “hey! Nikki didn’t do anything wrong!”  
Nikki smiled as Sasha scoffed “of course you would say that…you love violence don’t you.”   
Max took a deep breath as she taunted “oh that poor couple…I heard one of them is still in a coma because of you.”  
Nikki whipped around staring down the girl “HE DIDN’T DO ANY OF IT!”   
Max held out his hand “Nik…don’t.”   
Sasha rolled her eyes “figures he is the sensible one…if only he was here to stop you from attacking a defenseless man.”   
Nikki said “you were right there with me…through all the crap Pike-man put us through.”   
Sasha sighed “the difference is that I cared more for the team then my own pride.”   
Nikki looked she was going to tear up When Max said “so you show up just to insult her?”  
Sasha shook her head “no it’s just a nice bonus…the track team is getting back to together and if we see you training here again…well you don’t want to know.”   
Sasha stormed off firing over her back saying “maybe if your mom could have kept her legs closed you may have been one of us.”   
Nikki felt a pit in her stomach as she collapsed against a wall Max said “Ok Sasha is the worst…Nik you ok?”  
Nikki said “I let them down didn’t I?”  
Max picked her up “you stood up for yourself Nik your team didn’t stand by you and that’s their fault.”  
Nikki nodded “thanks Max…”  
Max took her head “come on let me buy you dinner and forget about that for a bit.” 

Restaurant:   
Nikki laughed as she put down her egg roll “you remember the last time we eat out just us?”   
Max shook his head “not something I’m likely to forget.”   
Nikki sighed “it feels so long ago.”   
Max chuckled taking a sip of his drink “preaching to the choir.”   
Nikki frowned “after I lost my place with the track team…I figured that was it for me…but then you came along and pulled me into another universe and give me a chance…thanks.”   
Max said “I should be thanking you Nik you’re the one who pushed me to do something…and keep doing something.  
Nikki smiled “we really are making a difference huh.”  
She blushed before saying “it’s getting late…thanks for Listening Max.”  
Max grinned “anytime.”  
The two went there separate ways as Max went home and passed out on his bed. 

May 8th:  
After school:  
Max left the school building as Mwack reminded him “we need to visit that doctor.”  
Max agreed saying “right…this should be fun…”

Clinic, afterschool:  
Max entered the small clinic Jen saw him smiling “as yes the kid, living in Davies Attic.”  
Max nodded “that’s me…”  
Jen said “come into the exam room.”  
Max followed her inside as she sat down saying “you’re here because you need more?”  
Max nodded “it is very useful for my studying…”  
Jen smiled “that is the intended purpose…I can help you if you can help me.”  
Max said “go on?”  
Jen said “I need to develop a drug…and you’re going to help me.”  
Max asked “uhhh how?”  
Jen held out a cup saying “drink this.”  
Max took it and passed out instantly.  
Max woke up feeling hazy as Jen said “interesting…very promising.”   
Max mumbled “any one get the number on that truck?”   
Jen said “stop being a crybaby…here you go my part of the deal.”  
She handed him another bag saying “I will be in touch when I’m ready for the next test.”   
Max nodded weakly before walking home.   
Café Leblanc:  
David smiled saying “hey Max your free to give me a hand tonight?”  
Max nodded and put on his apron to help serve coffee.   
May 11th evening, Café LeBlanc:   
The last few days have been quiet with Max mostly helping David out in the café Max was lying on his bed when his phone lit up with Nikki’s icon she said “sup nerd…listen your attic is filthy so we all pitched In and hired to someone to clean for you…they should be coming by soon so your welcome.”   
Max blinked as if on cue there was a knock on the closed café door, Max threw on a pair of shoes as he went down stairs opened the door to see a red haired woman who said brightly “hello! Thank you for using Sunny son Cleaning services.”   
Max blinked the voice was familiar but he couldn’t place it as he gestured upstairs he followed behind the woman who called herself Becky Max said “listen some friends of mine…”   
Becky interrupted him “wow you were not kidding about this place being dirty.” She leaned suggestively.  
Max yelped saying “oh god…why…I’m going to kill you Nikki.”   
Becky stopped saying “Nikki…” she spotted a pair of Glasses on the end table there were simple black frames she whipped around to see a very embarrassed Max Chabra her face fell saying “oh god!”   
Max said “Miss Anderson!?”   
She accused “who put you up to this!?”   
Max raised his hands “I swear Nikki and my friends got me a maid because they thought it was dirty up here!”   
Miss Anderson mumbled “they are right…wait you live here!?” She accused “what were you up to!?”  
Max said “whoa I didn’t even know about this… how about this I make you a cup of coffee help you calm down?”   
Miss Anderson frowned before saying “fine.”   
Downstairs:   
Max made his teacher a cup of coffee trying to ignore her Maid outfit, He put the cup in front of her before clearing his throat “do you want a jacket or something?”   
Miss Anderson said “can’t company regs…this is really good.”   
Max shrugged “everyone needs a hobby.”   
Miss Anderson seemed calmer saying “so you really live here?”   
Max sighed “ever since I moved here.”   
Miss Anderson nodded “soo…?”   
Max made himself a cup of coffee saying “if you’re about to ask if I’m going rat you out…don’t worry your secret is safe with me.”   
Miss Anderson frowned “thank you but why?...do you want something!?”  
Max rolled his eyes “jeez what did I do to make you so suspicious….right that.” His face fell.  
Miss Anderson felt a familiar sense as she did a long time ago she paused asking “…you know when your first moved here I looked you up.”  
Max visually flinched “no wonder you were not exactly friendly when we first met.”   
Miss Anderson felt a pang of guilt this kid was a model student who calmed her down and was not going to rat her out even though he has no reason to so she asked “so did you do it?”   
Max paused surprised “what?”   
Miss Anderson nodded “really assault this people.”   
Max sighed “depends on who you ask.” He finished his cup of coffee  
Miss Anderson said “Max…thanks for the coffee.”   
Max nodded “your welcome…”  
Miss Anderson blinked before realizing “your glasses…”  
Max touched his face realizing he wasn’t wearing them he chuckled “I live in LA now got to pull off the Hipster look.”   
Miss Anderson sighed “Max I think I may not have helped you as much as I could have so how about we make a deal…?”   
Max nodded as if to say go on Miss Anderson sighed “I need Money…and you clearly have some if you were able to order an ongoing maid service, so you request me and I come here and help you with your house work/ help you study how does sound…I might even let you slack off in class?”   
Max reached out saying “sounds fair…Becky”   
Miss Anderson groaned “I’m going to hate this.”   
Sometime in the future:   
Gwen nodded “your home room teacher Lilly Anderson…was she helping you…not only have you maintained solid grades seemingly weird considering how taxing your method seem to be…but it also makes sense to have a teacher on your side…maybe she helped you post the first calling cards.”   
Max shook his head “she had nothing to do with us…”   
Gwen slammed the table “you and your little band can’t have done it alone…someone needed to help you! And I will find out who!”   
Max shook his head   
Gwen sighed “tell me more.”  
May 12:  
Max and Miss Anderson made awkward eye contact but tree to his word he didn’t say anything except visibly flinch when Nikki asked “so did the Maid we hired help?”  
Max simply sighed as Nikki asked “what?” as Miss Anderson blushed.  
After school Max helped Max in the shop.   
May 13:  
Sirens rung through the city as people began to wonder if the Phantom thieves had been caught.   
Evening Café LeBlanc:  
Max swept the floor as the TV announced “this just in…Daniel Underwood Alleged Crime boss and drug Dealer turned himself in days ago…now the police have moved to shut down his entire operation…police have officially acknowledged the calling card left by the group known as the Phantom Thieves…the internet is already alive with support for the group.”   
David turned off the TV saying “Phantom thieves huh…”  
Max shrugged “sounds like it.”  
David reminded “hey Max exams are coming up soon aren’t they?”   
Max slapped his head and sighed “yep…completely forgot…”  
David chuckled “at least you’re studying regularly.”  
Max grumbled as David smiled “well I’m closing up…see you tomorrow.”   
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen smiled “and thus brings an end to the infamous crime boss/ cultist.”   
Max twitched “we were just getting started.”   
Gwen nodded “your next target is quite interesting…everything you told me says that you need a name and a place to change a heart so how exactly did you pull this off?”   
She pulled out a logo saying “MEDJED…no one knows anything about them…a group of international hackers who claim to be champions of justice but spend most of their time stealing from companies and trying to take the mars rover for a joyride…how exactly did you target them.”   
Max blinked as he said “they asked for it…Oracle give it to them…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright who do you think oracle will be!? find out next chapter!


	11. Down time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang acts like normal teenagers and try to pass there exams

Café LeBlanc, Evening, May 13th:  
The bell rang as David Left, Max turned off the lights and heading upstairs to get some sleep.  
Velvet room:  
Max blinked awake feeling the familiar chains he chuckled saying “you know you guys could always send me a card?”  
Justine slammed her baton into bars as per usual yelling “why must you show such disrespect.”  
Max rolled his eyes ignoring her saying “so Igor…what can I do for you?”  
Igor smiled “Trickster I summoned you here to offer my congratulations for yet another job well done.”  
Max smiled “glad to be of service.”  
Caroline nodded “indeed inmate with your current progress you may be well on your way to achieving your rehabilitation after all.”  
Justine grumbled “be wary of your commitments inmate…your confidants can be a light in the darkness if used properly.”  
Max nodded “got it…”  
Igor smiled “good…it is time to wake up trickster.”  
May 14th hideout, afterschool:  
Nikki grinned from ear to ear “people are really talking about us now!”  
Neil nodded “we took out someone even the police could not touch.”  
Preston nodded “the website is filled with more requests…some of a personal nature but most…are requests for us to change the world.”  
Max pushed up his glasses “you’re kidding?”  
Preston read “Phantom Thieves…thank you for stopping that terrible Mob boss please…lead this country and the world into an age of peace and true justice…”  
Neil blinked “this is crazy!”  
Nikki smiled “we are really doing it…helping people making the world a better place.”  
Max paused before asking gently “hey Neil…how is Saul?”  
Neil let out a deep breath “they are going to pull the plug soon.”  
Nikki hugged him “oh Neil!”  
Max touched his shoulder gently saying “we are here if you need us.”  
Preston nodded “I heard what happened to your brother Neil…but the world is now worse off for his lose.”  
Mwack meanwhile rubbed against Neil and purred  
Neil nodded “thanks guys.”  
Nikki paused before saying “so we won…should we throw another party?”  
Before anyone could answer Max’s phone rang caller Id coming up as Ered who was currently absent Max answered putting her on speaker.  
Ered said “hey guys sorry I could not make it today…”  
Max said “it’s ok.”  
Nikki demanded playfully “where are you anyway?”  
Ered answered “just taking care of the investigation the principle forced me into.”  
Max sighed “are you going to be ok?”  
Ered laughed “don’t worry about me…I have plenty of clout, he doesn’t have the means to seize my future…not anymore.”  
Max smiled “thanks Ered…”  
The student council President laughed “anytime…by the way exams are coming up…we should probably suspend all thief activities… all of you failing your exams would absolutely draw attention we don’t want.”  
Everyone except Max groaned as Max returned “good idea…we will have to set up some group time.”  
The call ended and Nikki moaned “I hate studying!”  
Neil shrugged “I actually don’t mind exams…”  
Nikki glared “of course not! That’s why you’re Eisenstein!”  
Max and Preston both looked at each other rolling their eyes, Max’s phone buzzed again and he chuckled saying “Space kid wants to talk to me…study hard kids.” He walked away giving the thieves a wave as he did  
Nikki turned to Neil saying “sooo about helping me to study?”  
Neil sighed “I got it…Preston?”  
Preston smiled “thank you but I am ok.”  
Neil nodded before Nikki to a coffee shop where they can start studying. 

 

Book store afterschool:  
Max entered the book store Space Kid told him to go to, he looked around spotting the kid he approached saying “hey Space Kid.”  
Space kid nodded looking at a comic saying quietly “I figured it was better for us to meet on the DL.”  
Max nodded saying “yea about that…what’s up?”  
Space kid looked around “I have upgraded the website security…there was an attempt to hack it.”  
Max eyes went wide “that’s not good…”  
Space kid nodded “I caught it in time… but I was worried that maybe text might not be secure anymore.”  
Max smiled “hence the cloak and dagger non sense?”  
Space Kid rolled his eyes “like you don’t know anything about that…” finished with a wink  
Max adjusted his glasses “no idea what you mean…”  
Space Kid smiled “your interview with that reporter went live a couple days ago…already has a few million hits and is quite popular on the forum…there is fan art.”  
Max laughed “are you for real?”  
Space Kid pulled out his phone saying “this is a shot of what everyone thinks the phantom thieves look like.”  
Max scrolled through the picture’s each one captioned with the codename mentioned in the interview,  
Joker was dressed kind of like a magician with a big top hat and a domino mask kind of like Zorro.  
Skull was dressed for combat, she was blond with a Skull mask and Kevlar vest ripped blood covered jeans fingerless gloves and was holding a baseball bat.  
Max frowned at the outfit was crazy… but absolutely something he could see Nikki wearing.  
He scrolled over again and Einstein was wearing a Hazmat Suit and a wielding visor, a beaker of chemicals in his left hand.  
Mwack was a kid in a sports jersey wearing a hockey mask and carry a hockey stick…Max was not sure why this caught on…but somehow it did.  
Max laughed saying “your pulling my leg?”  
Space Kid shook his head “most members of the Phandom agreed to use these as the baseline for their fan art…and fanfiction.”  
Max blinked asking “did you say Fanfiction?”  
Before Space Kid could answer he scrolled over surprised to see Ered instead of Cane but quickly started laughing, the Phandom had clearly taken Ered to be an example of her being cold distant…as such they turned her into a classic feme fatal, she was wearing a dress that only covered one shoulder and blew a kiss towards the viewer. Max laughed “Ered is going to hate this…”  
Next was Cane and he was wearing coveralls and a gasmask, in his hand was a calling card, the rest of him covered by the hooded coveralls.  
Max handed the phone back “this has got to be a prank.”  
Space Kid shook his head “nope…”  
Max smiled “this just made my day…thanks SK.”  
Space kid asked meekly “SK?”  
Max smiled “everyone else has a codename…I figure you earned one for yourself…what you think?”  
Space Kid laughed “I love it!”  
Max slapped his shoulder lightly “thanks for all your hard work…oh and don’t forgot to study for exams.”  
Space Kid nodded as Max left pulling out his phone and texting the rest of the thieves “a new wrinkle”

Café LeBlanc, evening:  
Max felt himself fall on his bed as he pulled out his phone seeing the responses to his last message.  
Ered asked “that’s not good?”  
Max answered “two big things, number one someone tried to hack the Phansite…Space kid caught it…be we need to be more careful…these message’s may not be secure.”  
Neil added “that is worrying…”  
Nikki asked “and the other thing?”  
Max answered “there is now fan art/fiction from just our codenames.”  
Nikki asked “really?”  
Preston pointed out “I saw some of it on the forum it is quite good.”  
There was a minute pause before Ered returned “I am not a Fem Fatale! We need to put a stop to this!”  
Nikki responded “I don’t know, I think Skull looked badass.”  
Max wrote for Mwack who grumbled “I am not some sports hooligan!”  
Neil laughed “they were actually onto something with Einstein…but why does Preston look that?”  
Preston sent a shrugging emoji “I don’t know I quite like it.”  
Max pointed out “back on track people…I am slightly concerned by this development from our…fans”  
Nikki wrote “Phans…please.”  
Ered responded “it seems harmless…for now.”  
Neil agreed “let them draw fanart or whatever…they will never be able to figure out we really are so we don’t need to worry about that.”  
Max sighed “fine we will just need to be extra careful.”  
Neil smiled “well now that’s settled we need to figure out when we are getting together for studying.”  
Nikki sent a vomiting emoji Max shook his head and went to sleep. 

May 14th after school, library :  
Max sat down to study as Mwack slept, he had hoped that the student body had their fill of spreading rumors about him, sadly that was not the case as he was near constantly hounded by rumor’s as he tried to study. Max eventually gave up and went home.

May 18th After school, untouchables:  
Max had given up on trying to study at school spending most of his time In LeBlanc…Miss Anderson had been around a couple of times to help him. Now that the hype from the arrest had died down Max figured it was a good time to sell off the stuff he picked up from Daniels palace.  
Max noticed the gentlemen in suits form last time as he entered, Dirty Kevin shoot him a quick smile saying “what can I do for you?”  
Max said “some more…spring cleaning.”  
Dirty Kevin looked at the items before saying “150 bucks for all of it.”  
Max nodded “more than fair.”  
Dirty Kevin sighed “70 seconds”  
He shoved a bag into Max’s hand saying “don’t look in it Kid.”  
Just then the men in suits burst in saying “are you the man known as Dirty Kevin.”  
Dirty Kevin laughed “I was never fond of that nickname…how can I help you gentlemen?”  
The man held up a piece of paper “we have a warrant to search the premise.”  
Dirty Kevin smiled “feel free.”  
The men did and found nothing out of the ordinary, Dirty Kevin said “satisfied gentlemen…I got a business to run here.”  
One of the officers said “you piece of… you kid what’s in the bag!?”  
Max narrowed his eyes still wary of cops answering “I know my rights.”  
The officer said “I am ordering you to open the bag kid!”  
Dirty Kevin said “he’s just a kid… he’s a regular here I can show you my cam footage proving it!”  
Max eyes went wide that could be bad, but thankfully the cooler headed partner said “let it go, he’s just a kid.”  
The man grumbled “you better hope I don’t see you again kid.”  
Max left and Mwack said “look in the bag!”  
Max refused “we can’t!”  
Mwack said “please Joker!”  
Max sighed opening the bag to see a gun, It was still a model but instead of being plastic with the orange ends spray painted to look real, these were a cool metal, the slide worked as did trigger action…for all intents and purposes it looked a normal gun.”  
Mwack yelled “we need to buy that off of Dirty Kevin…models like these would be great in the Metaverse!”  
Max nodded going home.  
May 19th afterschool, untouchables:  
Max entered looking at Dirty Kevin who grunted in greeting saying “got more stuff to sell?”  
Max shook his head handing him back the paper bag from the other day saying “I saw what was inside.”  
Dirty Kevin crooked an eyebrow “oh did you?”  
Max nodded “and I want to buy it.”  
Dirty Kevin stood up flipping the sign on his door to closed saying “you a snitch kid?”  
Max laughed “just a gun enthusiast”  
Dirty Kevin laughed “sure kid…but these models I get em custom they can run…ten, fifteen thousand dollars depending on how I’m feeling…sometimes more.”  
Max baulked saying “I’m good for it.”  
Dirty Kevin laughed “sorry kid but not for this…however you seem rather industrious…if I happen to need some help around the shop or to run…other errand’s I call on you and in exchange I give you access to the preferred customers menu…plus a discount.”  
Max paused before nodding “it’s a deal.”  
Dirty Kevin nodded “and as a sign of good faith…you can keep the one in the bag.”  
Max nodded leaving for home.  
May 24th:  
Max had spent the last several days either studying for exams, helping David or helping with clinical trials, so when Neil texted him saying “hey Max…would be willing to hang out…it’s uhh happening today.”  
Max returned “of course.”  
Neil returned “great…can you meet me in the Mall food court?”  
Max sent “absolutely”  
Mall food court: 

Max sat down across from Neil giving him some food as he asked “you ok?”  
Neil shook his head “Saul…they pulled it this morning…they say it will be quiet…he is too far gone and won’t even feel it.”  
Max watched as Neil played with his drink straw “I should have done something sooner…maybe if I backed Nikki when she said Pikeman assaulted her, he might have been caught sooner.”  
Max shook his head “or this would have happened sooner…or found another way to control you…”  
Neil nodded still playing with his straw “I should not have let him…I should have done more.”  
Max pushed up his glasses “what more could you have done Neil? Everyone knew what he was doing…he had the backing of everyone he was untouchable…we only stopped using magical powers.”  
Neil sighed “I know your right Max…but I feel so terrible…like I did it you know?”  
Max held up his hand “stop right there...you are only responsible for your own action in this world, that piece of garbage is who killed Saul not you.”  
Neil nodded “your right…I may have failed to help my brother but I won’t fail anybody else as the Phantoms thieves we can save them!”  
Max smiled “glad to hear your still determined Neil… just remember why we are doing this.”  
Neill nodded “so that no one else ever goes through what we did.”  
Max smacked him on the shoulder “come on…let’s catch a movie.”  
June 9th evening, Café Leblanc:  
David waved saying “thanks for helping out in the store Max… I know your exams are coming up so if you need any help…feel free to ask.”  
Max smiled brightly “thanks David.”  
The ginger fired him a wave as he left.  
Max plunked down to get some sleep when his phone buzzed with a text from Nikki who grumbled “exams are soon…want to study tomorrow.”  
Max answered “sure…so long as we don’t go to the library.”  
Nikki sent a sad face “you still getting trouble.”  
Max returned “nothing I can’t deal with.”  
Nikki nodded “right…Leblanc after school?”  
Max said “I’ll ask David tomorrow morning.”  
Nikki said “k sleep well.”  
Max sent thumbs up.  
June 10th before school:  
Max came downstairs where Davids coffee and curry was waiting. He ate quickly before asking “hey David…is it ok if I have some people over to study? Exams are in two days…”  
David smiled “of course Max.”  
Max smiled “thanks David.”  
June 10th after school:  
Max and Nikki entered the Café with Nikki grumbling “man I hate exams.”  
Max sighed “we got to do well on them Nik.”  
Nikki nodded “I know.”  
David smiled “I got both fro you guys in the back just keep it down ok.”  
Max nodded “thanks again David.”  
David waved “doing well on your exams matter to me.”  
The night passed quickly as Max helped Nikki with her math she seemed to be doing better at it, and by the end of the night she seemed much more confidant.  
Eventually David said “alright kids it’s getting late.”  
Nikki nodded “yea I got to go…thanks again David.”  
David gave her a wave as she left before saying “I’m on my way out….can you lock up?”  
Max gave him a nod as the ginger left the Café.  
June 11th lunch, courtyard:  
Max, Nikki and Neil were hanging around eating lunch trying to ignore the rumor’s that followed them when Ered approached saying “exams are tomorrow…you guys ready?”  
Max pushed up his glasses saying “We have been studying hard.”  
Ered nodded “well I’m free tonight if we want to go have a group session.”  
Nikki lit up “that sounds like a lot of fun!”  
Neil elbowed her “times studying which is serious business…” she finished half heartedly  
Max smiled “I’ll ask David if we can use the café.”  
Neil said “I’ll reach out to Preston see if he wants in on this.”  
Everyone nodded breaking away.  
After school, Café LeBlanc:  
Max entered with the rest of thieves behind as David cleaned a class, Max asked gently “David…would you mind if we study here?”  
David smiled “you and your friends are always welcome here Max…I’m going to close up and leave the place to you.”  
Max smiled “thanks David.” David waved as he left flipping to sign to closed. 

2 hours later:  
Ered frowned saying “what is this word…agoraphobia? It’s got the word Phobia so it’s a fear of something.”  
Preston grumbled “Balancing film budgets is the hardest course I swear…”  
Neil said “Agoraphobia….that’s fear of the outside world…I think.”  
Ered googled it quickly and confirmed “so it is…apparently it’s pretty uncommon.”  
Max took a sip of his coffee saying “why don’t we take a break for a bit…anyone want a refill?”  
Preston and Ered lifted there cups as Neil added “sure a break may do us good.”  
Nikki bounced up saying “you know after exams we should throw a party…we never did celebrate our last job!”  
Max started brewing as he asked “what you thinking?”  
Nikki answered “well the fireworks festival is soon…”  
Mwack perked up “fireworks! That sounds great!”  
Max said “alright…fireworks…that sounds fun.”  
Mwack said “are you guys going to dress up!?”  
Ered shrugged “I might…Nik?”  
Nikki shrugged “maybe?”  
Preston announced “I am!”  
Neil looked at Max who adjusted his glasses saying “I’m not much for dressing up.”  
Nikki snapped her fingers “I know! You don’t wear your glasses; you don’t need them anyway so that way at least we all look different!”  
Max sighed before saying “all right sure.”  
Ered said “right breaks over…we all need to do well on our exams so let’s get back to this!”  
June 16th, after school:  
Nikki groaned “it’s over”  
Neil agreed “if I never have to do with AP chem again it will be too soon.”  
Max shrugged “I didn’t think it was too bad.”  
Nikki grumbled “you would.”  
Max laughed “come on let’s get some food to celebrate! We are now on summer Vacation!”  
June 21st:  
Max took off his glasses leaving them on the bedside table as he grabbed his Mwack bag and left the café David gave him a wave saying “don’t be out to late!”  
Max went for the subway to meet with the others.

2 hours later:  
Rain poured as the thieves took cover, the fireworks were cancelled and Nikki grumbled “this sucks.”  
Max grabbed and payed for an umbrella before saying “let’s go home.”  
Just then the power in the city went out for just a minute before flicking back on.  
Ered sighed “sounds like a lighting strike.”  
The thieves went there separate ways.

June 22nd:  
Max was working in the café, the gang were upset at the lackluster party last night and started thinking of make up plans when the news interrupted the soap opera Max was half watching on TV. The reporter said “we interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special news bulletin…the infamous international hacker group Medjed recently released a statement demanding the Phantom thieves reveal themselves as false patrons of justice… the threat was followed up by a deadline…Medjed said that they have one week to reveal themselves should they fail to, it is unknown what exactly it is they will do…but law enforcement and military elements are on standby in preparation for a terrorist attack.”  
Max almost dropped the coffee cup in his hand as he pulled out his phone saying “we need to meet now…we have a problem”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a bit since an update...sorry been working and this one is well loooooooooooooooooong....but the MEDJED arc is starting which means Futuba is coming (or the camp camp character that will be her...that said who do you think it is!?)  
> couple concerns this chapter...most notably the conversation between max and Neil...i wrote and rewrote that maybe a dozen times and i'm still not sure if i quite like how it turned out...so your thoughts on that like everything is welcome...any way you have a nice day!


	12. Ali-Baba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the gang try to figure out how to fight Medjed

June 22nd, Hideout:  
Nikki yelled “fuck!”  
Preston sighed “we are in a bad spot.”  
Neil sighed “military and police elements are on standby worldwide…”  
Mwack asked “is it legit? It might be someone just trying to make us do something rash?”  
Max pointed out “someone hacked Medjed…and released a statement in their name calling us out?”  
Mwack sighed “your right that’s crazy.”   
Ered pointed out “it is pretty likely that any member of Medjed would have a palace.”   
Nikki said “sweet so we just need to find one to change their heart?”   
Max sighed “these guys are careful…so it’s a long shot but Nik and someone else reach out to Tabii…I’ll ask Space kid maybe we will get lucky?”   
Neil sighed said “I’ll go with Nikki.”   
Nikki nodded “right Remember codenames….”   
Neil nodded “give me a minute to whip up another voice changer.”   
Max smiled “Nik…chose a different spot just in case, not the park this time.”   
Nikki nodded “got it.”   
Max said “right I will call her.”   
Ered stopped them saying “I think we need to talk about the worst case scenario.”   
Preston asked “what are you thinking?”   
Max said “if we can’t stop them…we would need to expose ourselves.”   
Nikki said quietly “would that be too bad?”   
Max adjusted his glasses nervously as Ered sighed “for most of us… I’m not sure, Max would be expelled and likely sent to prison…hell we would probably all be expelled…plus the criminal’s we stopped…would be unhappy with us.”   
Neil said “and if we don’t expose ourselves…”   
Max answered “hundreds of people could die…”   
Nikki answered “then we better succeed.”   
Before turning to walk away Max stopped her saying “wait Nik! We need to talk about this…”   
Nikki said “what is there to talk about!?”   
Max sighed “listen…if the worse should come to pass…I will turn myself in…just me I will say I did it all on my own…with my record they won’t even question it…I won’t tell them how I did it, so they will for the safety of the prison put my solitary so no would be criminals could get to me…you guys would live your lives without fear.”   
Nikki yelled “MAX THAT IS NOT HAPPENING!”   
The thieves flinched as Max replied “Nik…it’s the worst case for a reason.”  
Nikki gulped saying “I know Max…just I don’t like the idea of leaving you in prison…for not doing anything.”  
Max smiled “please Nik…were not out of options.”   
Nikki smiled “I will call Tabii”   
Sometime in the future:   
Gwen frowned “well you are keeping your promise…well at least as much as you can.”   
Max returned “I…pride myself…on my ability to protect those I care about…even when I’m drugged up to eyeballs with…they never told me what they drugged me with…” his head started to sag before he snapped himself up.   
Gwen chuckled saying “nothing fancy…just Sodium Pentothal”  
Max laughed lightly “god these guys are such clichés…first the waterboarding…then sodium pentothal…I swear these guys are straight out of one of Cane’s cheesy movie scripts.”  
Gwen smiled lightly and realized that she liked him, she wondered if it was the drugs or if the kid always had this kind levity bringing attitude, she shook herself out of her thoughts getting back on topic “so were your contacts helpful?”  
Max shook his head “not really.”  
June 22nd, Evening hideout:  
Nikki grumbled “we struck out...”  
Neil nodded “Tabii didn’t know anything.”  
Max sighed “Space Kid said he was going to get the forum ready for war…but nothing on actually finding these guys.”  
Preston asked “so we are finished?”  
Max sighed “I guess so? It’s been fun guys.”   
Nikki stopped him “wait a second…Medjed aren’t the types to give warnings…it’s way more there style to just hack us and expose our us as untrue friends of justice right?”   
Max shrugged and Neil nodded “that is much more there style…”   
Nikki clapped saying “then it’s a bluff…we are getting ourselves worked up over nothing, they were hoping we would freak out and turn ourselves in…because they can’t touch us!”  
Ered sighed “that makes an annoying kind of sense.”   
Max sighed “alright let’s just keep an ear out.”   
Nikki laughed “don’t worry Max those guys don’t have the Sand to take on the Phantom Thieves!”  
June 29th:  
Max swept the floor of Leblanc the TV played some sitcom before something buzzed and a news caster said “we interrupt this program to bring you a special message…MEDJED has posted another Message claiming Victory over the Phantom Thieves… Medjed claims that the Phantom thieves have until the 20th of August to show themselves or” the reporter paused and swallowing nervously before finishing “they will attack 17 cities worldwide at random…”  
David turned off the TV mumbling “crazy business…I’m going to lock up.”  
Max nodded as David left lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling as Mwack said “we are in trouble aren’t we?”   
Max sighed “we have our plan B…”   
Just then his phone buzzed, Max figured it was one of the other’s asking him what the plan is but he saw it was an anonymous number who said “hello Joker.”   
Mwack jumped as Max returned playing it cool “I think you have the wrong number.”   
The Number retuned “Maxwell Chabra, found guilty of assault currently on one years’ probation, throughout his trial claimed he was innocent just helping a woman…who denied this account…. Sounds like the kind of guy with a heart who bleeds enough to go after evil adults don’t you think.”   
Max frowned he knew he was found but tried “or a kid trying to get out of trouble which no one bought.”   
The number replied “please Don’t insult me Joker, now you have a problem, a group of hackers who want you to reveal yourselves for judgment…and I know about your plan B…smart play…with your record no one will question it right?”   
Max responded “you have clearly done your research…that tells me you want something…”   
The number responded “you are quite astute…but how rude of me I failed to introduce myself…you can call me Ali- baba…and I need you to change a heart…in exchange I will take care of Medjed for you.”   
Max asked “and who’s heart do you want changed.”   
Ali-baba “Nerris.”   
Max asked “Nerris? No last name?”   
Ali-baba answered “…the calling cards do have their full name…Nerris Greenwood.”   
Mwack said “Greenwood!? As in David?”  
Ali-baba answered “I will be in touch when the deed is done.”   
And without another word the conversation deleted itself from Max’s phone.  
Sometime in the future:   
Gwen raised an eyebrow “Ali-baba…a hacker…wanted you to change Nerris’s Heart?”   
Max nodded saying “they would take out Medjed for us if we did.”   
Gwen sighed “but you need more information that that, In order to help Nerris!?”   
Max blinked “you know her?”  
Gwen nodded “I knew her mom…that’s how I met David…but we are straying off topic, what did you do next!?” 

Velvet room:   
Max woke up hearing the all too familiar Piano music, Igor said “trickster! It seems you are in quite the spot.”   
Max agreed saying “yea this is not good…”  
Igor smiled “an unseen enemy…I wonder what you will do?”   
Max frowned “you know something…spill Igor!”  
Igor responded “I know only what you do…trickster”   
The room went black as Max woke up.  
June 30th, hideout:   
Max finished “and that’s what we got…”   
Ered “and this Ali-baba is legit?”   
Nikki shrugged “one really fast way to find out!”  
She turned on the metaverse app and said “Nerris Greenwood.”   
The phone returned “Parameter met.”   
Max blinked in shock as Neil said “wait…that means Nerris…whoever she is evil?”   
Max shook his head “David is too much of a sweet heart to be related to anyone with a palace.”   
Nikki teased “he took you in, Nasty crime boy,” Sticking her tongue out.  
Ered said “let’s get back on track…”   
Max nodded “right…we need to dig up everything we can on Nerris…”   
Neil nodded “I’ll look into the digital angle.”   
Max adjusted his glasses “I will talk to David.”   
Café Leblanc, that night:   
The TV in the Café was playing a news interview with Harrison about Medjed’s threats after working for a little while Max approached David carefully saying “uhh David…”   
David put the glass he was cleaning away asking “yes Max?”   
Max took a deep breath asking “who is Nerris?”   
David frowned “where did you hear that name!?”   
Max lied “someone mentioned her the other day in passing…”   
Dave demanded “who! You know what never mind! Listen carefully Max if you ever mention her again I will kick you out got it?!”   
Max blinked in shock before David grunted “I’m going home for the night, Lock up.” Before turning around and leaving without another word.  
Mwack said “well that’s not good.”   
Max nodded “I’ll tell the other’s.”   
Attic:  
Max finished explaining David’s response to the group chat.  
Nikki responded “WTF!?”  
Preston added “that seems like an extreme response.”   
Neil weighed in adding “I was not able to find anything about a Nerris Greenwood…anywhere.”   
Ered suggested “Guys…. Maybe we are thinking about this wrong.”   
Max said “what you thinking Prez?”   
Ered pointed out “This Nerris whoever it is keeps a low profile… I know from my research that David doesn’t have any siblings and his parents are dead so logic would suggest that it is a kid.”   
Nikki added “Max lives in an attic above a Café…”  
Ered nodded “and while I was…investigating the Thieves I saw David’s house…it’s pretty big for one person.”   
Max blinked as that time someone burst in from weeks ago came to mind “you’re not a blood relative.” Returning to his mind.  
Max added “so Nerris is his adopted daughter…”   
Ered agreed “that seems likely.”   
Neil said “wait…then who is Ali-baba?”   
Max blinked as it dawned on him “It’s Nerris Herself! I mean David doesn’t talk about her…no one even knows she exists! How would Ali-Baba know If we changed her heart! Unless she is Nerris.”   
Preston stated “then we have to meet Nerris…learn how to help her so she can do…whatever it is she was going to do to defeat Medjed.”   
Max shook his head “David is Mad at me…”  
Nikki said “EXACTLY…a peace offering…that might make David open up and give us a chance to see Nerris?”   
Max nodded “it might work…”   
Ered nodded “I will put something together and Max and someone else will go to David’s house?”  
Nikki sent a shrugging emoji “I’ll do it.”   
Max nodded “great…tomorrow then.”   
July 1st, Subway station:  
Max arrived at the meeting point with Nikki a giant Chocolate gift Basket in his hand.  
Nikki smiled “well we ready?”  
Max grunted as they walked out of the station heading towards where Ered said David lives, Nikki grumbled “looks like it is going to rain…”  
Max arrived Knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell to no response, he gently touched the door handle to find it unlocked.  
Max entered carefully saying “hello? David? It’s me Max…you didn’t come to the Café today…I brought a peace offering…” he was met with silence.  
Nikki said “maybe we should put this down somewhere…”  
They placed the chocolate in the kitchen, as the rain started, a minute passed as the pair carefully made their way upstairs saying “David?...Nerris?”   
The bathroom creaked open slightly and at that exact second the power went out as a blood curdling scream tore from the figure in the bathroom that knocked over Max who lost his glasses in the fall, the lights went out as a door slammed and David rushed upstairs saying with Panic in his voice “Nerris! Are you ok!”   
Nikki had her hands up “we are so sorry!”   
Max said “David!”   
David demanded “why are you two here!?”   
Max gulped “I made you mad yesterday…and I was going to apologize but you didn’t show up at the Café…so I figure I had really screwed up…I asked around and learned where you live…even got a gift basket.”   
David’s face softened as Max carried on “I almost lost my nerve…so Nik offered to come with me.”   
Max finished quickly “I hope you like chocolate…”  
David smiled “Max…I appreciate the thought…I’m sorry I was so aggressive before…I can be a bit protective of Nerris…but I owe you an explanation…come on lets go back to Leblanc and I can tell you.”   
Café LeBlanc:   
The trio arrived and Nikki said “uhh should I be here for this?”  
David nodded “its ok Nikki.”   
He sat on a stool and started “I used to do some…work for the government…I was young and foolish looking for adventure, it allowed me to travel the world, I actually got my taste for coffee when I spent a few months….well I spent some time in south America, I got myself blown up on some foolish thing and was assigned as a government rep to a think tank with a crazy idea…”  
He took a sip of his coffee with a sigh “the research they were doing was looking into perception and the ability’s to alter peoples…minds, Bonquisha the Head researcher called it Cognitive Psiscience. I was worried about the Military Applications of such research but there was another sent with a more civilian view, a fresh new D.A. named Gwen” David smiled slightly as he thought about her before shaking his head.  
David carried on “the three of us, Me, Gwen and Bonquisha were thick as thieves…for a while anyway, Bon Bon had a daughter named Nerris, I had met her a few times she was a great kid, never met the father…Bon Bon never talked about him, then about 18 months after I had been assigned to that think tank, Bon Bon she…” David teared up as he finished “put Nerris down when they were playing in the front yard turned around and walked into traffic…without another word to her daughter.”   
David whiped a tear as Nikki and Max stared in shock David sighed “Someone from on high buried there research and I was reassigned…Nerris was adopted by some of Bon Bon’s family and Gwen went back to the City.”   
David clenched his fists “I was…Overseas when I next heard from Nerris… to this day I still don’t know how but she called me, begging for help, there were loud noises in the background …well you don’t do what I did for as long as I did without knowing what abuse sounds like… so I hopped the first flight I could get back to LA.”  
Max felt himself growing angry right along with David as the ginger continued the story “I found out from Gwen the rest of the story…the suicide note sighting Nerris as the reason why Bon Bon did it…and well her family didn’t take to well to that, they treated Nerris beyond poorly, and well I couldn’t stand by and let that happen, so I talked them into letting Me take on Nerris,”  
5 years ago:  
Nerris was curled up into a corner, to scared to even move for fear of her aunt or uncle yelling at her calling her useless again.  
Then a ginger man dressed in an odd uniform leaned down saying “Nerris…may I sit down?”  
Nerris nodded cautiously and the Ginger sat down asking “do you remember me? I’m David… I used to work with your Mom.”   
Nerris nodded feeling tears well up in her eyes as she muttered “please don’t yell at me! I’m sorry I killed her!”  
Nerris noticed how soft David’s eyes were as he said “oh honey…I’m not here to yell at you.”  
Nerris looked up with hope but sadness in her eyes as David finished “I’m going to be taking care of you for a while if that is ok…”   
Nerris blinked in surprise saying “really…?”   
David nodded “yes dear…”   
Nerris stayed silent unsure what to say, so David gently helped her up and to pack.   
Her aunt and uncle didn’t even say goodbye as they put her merger belongings into David’s car.   
David sat in the driver seat and Nerris sat in the passenger gently buckling herself in.  
The two started to drive before Dave asked “are you Hungry?”  
Nerris asked carefully “can we get sushi?”   
David turned on his turn signal saying “absolutely…that sounds amazing.”   
July 1st:   
David put down his coffee cup as he finished “I left the Army and opened this Café and things were tough …Nerris didn’t want to leave the house…eventually she started only talking to me…I tried getting her help but she wouldn’t even talk to them…so I try to help best I can until she is ready…make her mom’s curry for her, and try to talk to her whenever I can…”   
Max said quietly “David…”  
David smiled “thank you for the gift basket Max…I’m going to go home and make sure Nerris is ok…”  
David then left leaving Max and a stunned Nikki with tears in her eyes “that is horrible…”  
Max nodded “but I have an idea” he pulled out his phone turning on the Meta Nav “Guilt over her mother’s death.”  
The phone returned “parameter met.”   
Nikki said “and now all we need is where and what she thinks of it as.”  
Max added “David Greenwood's house.”  
The phone chirped “parameter met.”  
Max sighed “we need to talk to her to find out the last bit.”   
Nikki nodded “tommrow then.”  
Max nodded “right good night Nik…”  
Nikki smiled “night Max.”  
July 2nd:  
Max left the Café throwing David a wave as he went to the meeting point where the others were waiting.  
Outside David’s house:  
Max gently knocked as the intercom buzzed “Nerris…it’s us.”   
There was static no response as Max said “you don’t need to say anything just text me ok?”   
Max phone lit up with a text saying “why are you here!? I told you to change my heart.”   
Ered noted “so she is Ali-Baba”  
Max answered out loud “we are almost ready…we need to learn some more about you first.”   
The door buzzed open and thieves gently entered heading up stairs where the bedroom door was.   
Nerris texted “ask away….”   
Max smiled saying “I just want to say…this is very brave Nerris…thank you.”   
The text said “just get it over with.”  
Nikki asked “when you think of this house…how do you look at it?”   
Max’s phone returned “it’s my house..?”   
Max tried “if you could describe how you feel in this house in one word or sentence…what would it be?”   
There was a pause before Nerris returned “Tomb…this is my tomb I’m going to die here…it’s what I deserve.”  
Preston said quietly “tomb…”  
Max phone Buzzed “Parameter met…would you like to begin navigation?”   
Max closed the App saying “thank you Nerris…that is all we need.”  
The thieves left the house and Nikki said “right looks like we are ready.”   
Ered nodded “maybe we should change our hideout? No point in meeting up across town just to come here…”   
Max nodded “the attic?”   
Everyone nodded going to the café.  
Café LeBlanc, attic:   
Max looked around asking “everyone ready?”   
The thieves nodded and Max looked at his phone saying “Nerris Greenwood, David Green Wood’s house, grief over her mother’s death, Tomb”   
The phone returned “beginning, Navigation.”   
Palace:   
The light headedness faded as the thieves appeared in a vast and empty desert.   
Nikki squinted “what the…usually there is at least some city around?”   
Ered pointed out “Nerris is a shut in…so the city is not as well known in her cognition?”   
Max adjusted his glasses saying “we are in normal clothes…”   
Mwack pondered “Nerris doesn’t consider us a threat…”   
Nikki pumped her fist “then this should be quick!”   
Max nodded “Mwack…Get us there.”   
Mwack nodded turning into a Van and driving in the direction of David’s house.”   
Later:   
The van stopped at the foot of a giant pyramid, Max waved everyone forward as they started to gently ascend steps entering the tomb, at the top of a long set of stairs sat the glowing orb, Mwack said “treasure!”   
The thieves started to go up when Nerris dressed like a pharaoh appeared saying “who disturbs the dead?” in a quiet voice.  
Max said “Nerris it is me…we are here to help you.”   
A loud voice echoed from within the pyramid “they’re lying! They always say that! But they don’t mean it!”   
Neil warned “uh oh”   
As everyone outfits changed to their thief outfits, a boulder fell down chasing the thieves out of the pyramid.  
Max bent over breathing deeply saying “I thought she wanted us to?”   
Ered pointed out “remember what David said, she is likely deeply distrustful of other people…anyone really.”   
The Pharaoh appeared saying “you said you wish to help me…”   
Max nodded “yes…”   
The Pharaoh nodded “there is another way in…the bandit in the village has it.”   
Preston asked “bandit?”   
The Pharaoh simply pointed and the thieves traveled in Mwack over to see a sandy desert village.  
Nikki got it looking around “so a bandit?”  
Neil asked “where is he?”   
Then as if on cue a man with ginger hair and a yellow bandanna hopped over a wall running right into the thieves.  
Ered nodded “of course! David is the Bandit! Trying to break into her tomb…trying to get her to open up!”   
Max said “David it’s me… Ma…”  
The bandit twisted Max outstretched arm throwing him to the ground, Max grunted “just as defensive of her as in the real world huh.”  
Ered said “engage that son of a!”   
Nikki grabbed her pipe swinging saying “Anne Bonny!”  
The bandit dodged the blow but was tackled by Max who said “hold still!”   
Preston grabbed the key and the bandit turned back to dust.  
Pyramid entrance:   
Max inserted the key causing an underground passage to open up, Max sighed “alright guys…stay alert and let’s do this.”   
The thieves nodded and entered the pyramid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why don't know what kind of work Sojiro did for the government in cannon... and i will die on the secret bad-ass David hill.   
> anyway thoughts idea's questions? feel free to contact me


	13. The Pyramid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thieves steal Nerris heart and Max and Nikki got on a date

The thieves entered bellow the pyramid, it was a series of tight corridors filled with traps and pitfalls, Nikki dodged some poison arrows sighing “this is like something out of Indiana Jones”  
Ered replied “it is likely a metaphor for her trust issues.”   
Max kicked open a cover stone leading into a massive slopped room as he said “it doesn’t matter…but I don’t know about you guys…but the lack of shadows around are creeping me out.”   
The thieves hopped into the sloped room as Neil agreed “yea this is weird…”   
Preston mussed “perhaps it is her lack of…evilness for lack of a better word?”   
Max approached an odd key pad with glowing symbols forming a logic puzzle as Mwack shook it’s head “shadows are attracted to the distortion not the nature of the…morality I guess?”  
Max answered the logic puzzles as Nikki said “ok then where are they?”   
The door opened revealing a huge pit with quick sand with a vent on the other side that will lead to the entrance to the main pyramid; Max asked “maybe they can’t cop the traps?”   
As the thieves started to make their way around the edges of the giant room the ceiling opened up and a dozen shadows fell into the quick sand dying.  
Nikki frowned “maybe they can’t cop it after all?”   
Mwack countered “or Nerris is resisting the darkness she is facing…she did contact us after all so maybe that is projected in her palace as shadow’s being destroyed?”   
Max sighed “no real way to know…let’s just do this.”   
As climbed into the vent into the main area.  
The thieves saw a long set of stairs up and started moving up before hitting an intersection and a giant blast door made of stone crashed into their way, ducking into a side door they saw an image oddly scrambled, Preston and Ered got to work on restoring the image while the other’s took a drink and relaxed for a minute.  
After about five minutes the image turned out to be a picture of a young Nerris holding onto the back of an older woman’s shirt, the woman was walking away from Nerris towards a bank of computers where stood a woman in a suit and another man with a puff of red hair wearing an army uniform.  
Ered read the inspection out loud “the queen bothered her mother with her complaints while she was doing important work…”  
Nikki gagged a little saying “she was a kid wanting attention…that’s normal!”  
Preston sighed “it would seem her mother resented this desire…and that it would take away from her work.”   
Max pointed at the man in uniform saying “that’s David in the army…who is the one in the suit?”   
Nikki snapped her fingers “David mentioned another…a DA named Gwen”  
Max mind briefly flashed back “David I need to see her.”   
Max muttered “Gwen…why were you looking into Nerris?”   
Ered said “what Max?”  
Max shook his head “I met her once…months ago she stopped by the Café looking for…well Nerris I suppose.”   
Mwack asked “why?”  
Max shrugged “I don’t know David shut her down quick and I left for school.”  
Ered sighed “we need to keep going.”  
The thieves returned to the next area to find the door lowered allowing them to advance a little farther before yet again being stopped by a giant stone door.  
Max frowned “still no shadows,” As they opened another door to find another picture puzzle.  
Nikki fist pumped “at the rate we will be done this by the end of the day.”  
The puzzle was yet again scrambled, but after a minute to decipher it, this time it showed a young Nerris playing with a doll with one hand and reaching out for her mother with the other one, Bonquisha had one arm out stretched as if she was just holding her daughters hand and was stepping onto the road where a truck was blasting in from out of frame.   
Nikki said “Jesus…”  
Max sighed “David said she did it right in front of her but… this is brutal.”  
Neil took a deep breath as Preston touched his shoulder gently, Mwack said “come on let’s get this done.”  
The thieves returned to the hallway and advanced a bit farther up the stairs before another door slammed down Max grumbled “this is getting absurd.”  
The thieves moved over to the door on the left and found yet another scrambled picture, when it was descrambled it showed Nerris sitting on an odd throne as men in suits with animal heads held up a piece of paper, Nerris tears were flooding the edge of the pictures and the men stood coldly.   
Ered read the text saying “they showed the queen the note that her mother had left blaming Nerris and her neediness for her suicide.”  
Max breathed out a “fuck…”  
Nikki frowned “that is ice cold.”  
Mwack shook its head “even if it is true who shows that to a kid…”   
Ered answered “someone who wants that kid blaming themselves and not asking too many questions. That’s who.”  
Max shook his head “come on were almost there.”  
The thieves returned to the stairs arriving at the top which was a giant immovable door that looked like Nerris room. Mwack said “her perception is that this door will never open, so we need her to open it for us.”  
Max said “that will be hard.”   
Mwack added “I sense treasure so we do this in one shot?”   
Ered sighed “seems wise…”   
Max nodded “Nik get the calling card ready…we get that door open give her the card and get that treasure questions?”  
The thieves nodded as they fell back.  
July third, David Greenwoods house:   
Max and the crew approached David’s house ringing the bell saying “Nerris, it’s us.”   
The door clicked open and Max’s phone buzzed “are you here to steal my heart?”   
The thieves arrived at Nerris door as Max answered “not yet…there is one thing we need you to do.”   
The phone returned “what is it…”  
Ered said “open the door.”   
Max phone said “NO!”  
Max answered “Nerris if you don’t open this door we can’t help you.”   
There was a pause before the door flew open, Nerris sprang out shouting “take my heart!”   
Before seeing the other’s there and ran into the closet slamming the door with a whimper.  
Max walked over to the closet saying quietly “thank you Nerris, before sliding the calling card through the crack in the door to the closet Nerris was hiding in.”  
Nerris heard the thieves say something into their phones and then silence she picked up the calling card gingerly reading “Nerris Greenwood, the woman who spends all of her time torturing herself over something she could not control, we are aware of the weight you are carrying and have decided to take these desire’s from you without fail, from the Phantom thieves.”  
Nerris sighed as she felt relief wash over her and then doubt as a voice said “you are going to die here…it’s what you deserve.”   
Tomb:  
the thieves were moving up the stairs and saw that the door that blocked them last time was now gone, they moved in quickly dodging shadow’s and making their way towards a giant coffin sitting in the middle of the room, the coffin started to open when Nerris fell out of the ceiling, the thieves jumped in shock when Nerris started to scream, Max took off his Mask saying “Nerris it’s me!”   
Nerris nodded carefully reaching for her phone seeing that see had lost it had panic in her eyes, Preston smiled gently handing her a pen and his note pad, Nerris shoot him a grateful smile as she wrote “where am I?”   
Mwack answered “you are inside of your heart…”   
Nerris wrote “wait is that a talking cat?”   
Mwack growled “I am not a cat!”  
Max rolled his eyes “the important thing is how you got here!?”  
Nerris shrugged writing “a weird eye app appeared on my phone when I touched it I dropped in here.”  
Just then the ground started to shake as a loud voice boomed “NERRIS”   
Nerris eyes went wide as the top of the pyramid was torn off revealing a giant bird with her mother’s face on it.  
Nerris shrunk with fear as it shirked “YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU KILLED ME!”   
Max said “nerris don’t listen to it!”  
The creature sneered “WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS!? MORE CREATURES YOU INTEND TO DRIVE TO MADNESS!?”   
Mwack said “we are the Phantom thieves! And we are here to save Nerris!”   
The creature laughed “GOOD LUCK!” Before charging   
Max yelled “guns! Shoot it down!”   
Everyone pulled out there firearms firing at the flying creature who managed to dodge all there fire, Nikki yelled “Anne Bonny, Hit her!”   
The lighting strike missed as the creature dove out of the way.  
Nerris blinked as her shadow appeared before her “this is not our mother is it?”   
Nerris shook her head, as the shadow said “do you remember what she said to you when you asked her to play?”   
Nerris paused then nodded, the shadow asked “what was it?”  
The creature dodged one of Neil’s fireballs as it demanded “USELESS GREEDY CHILD!”  
Nerris struggled out “I’m sorry I can’t play right now…my work is very important but I promise as soon as I am done you and I will go somewhere fun.”  
Nerris shadow nodded “and that note they showed you…”  
Nerris muttered “it was a fake…”  
Shadow Nerris nodded “your mother loves us….are you going to allow this illusion to blind you any longer?”  
Nerris frowned saying as loudly as she could “n-no I won’t”   
Her shadow transformed into an odd VR headset looking pair of orange googles out a si-fi movie. And with a yell she pulled those googles off dropping them to the floor creating a giant floating cloud that takes the form of a UFO that used a beam to pull her in, Nerris felt a rush of confidence as she yelled “this is my reality huh! Then good thing I’m a hacker! Let’s show them! Icarus!”  
And with a key stoke a SAM site appeared, for the thieves to use “let’s take her down!” Nerris called   
Max nodded “right, Ali-Baba! Eisenstein you’re on the SAM the rest of us Keep her busy!”  
Neil nodded “on it!”   
Max yelled “Scarlet Pimpernel!” Launching an attack with the other’s right behind.  
The monster got in a lucky hit on Nikki but Nerris said “suck it up!” and fired an energy beam that healed Nikki instantly.  
Nikki nodded “thanks!”   
Before charging the creature, Neil hit the button firing the missiles that forced the creature down, it was smoking but still very much alive, Max yelled “all at once!”   
The thieves rushed forward taking down the creature; the creature lowered its head dead…before it changed to a normal form of Bonquisha, Nerris left her UFO yelling “mom!”   
Bonquisha smiled “oh Nerris…”   
The two hugged as Nerris said “I am so sorry!”   
Bonquisha patted her back softly saying “you have nothing to apologize for…I am so proud of you!”   
Nerris smiled tears in her eyes “stay with me! Don’t leave me again!”   
Bonquisha sighed “honey…you know I can’t stay here…you don’t belong here, this place is a testament to all the bad in the world…”   
Nerris felt tears coming as she said “but mom… I don’t want to be alone again!”   
Bonquisha smiled “oh Nerris you are never alone, I’m with you always.” And with that she faded away.  
After a brief pause Nerris shrugged and said “right…medjed.”   
She turned and simply walked away, a minute later the pyramid started to fall apart, Ered said “grab the treasure!”  
Max said “Nerris was the treasure! Mwack we need a car!”   
As they ran down the steps Mwack said “on it!”  
Nikki grabbed him and throw him down allowing him to turn into a car mid-air.”   
Street:  
Max groaned with the rest of thieves scattered around the street, Max turned to his left before yelling “Nerris!”   
The girl lay on the street completely passed out. Max and Nikki grabbed her and carried her into David’s house calling David and Jen.  
Later:  
Jen sighed “I normally don’t do house calls, this will cost you.”  
Nikki blushed “oh uh how much?”  
Jen rolled her eyes “Max, we have experting to do tomorrow.”  
Max nodded as David entered saying “Oh Nerris!”   
Max sighed “is she gonna be ok?”   
David nodded “yea…she’s just out cold, will be for a little while she does this sometimes when she exerts herself to much…I think it’s because she doesn’t get enough exercise.”  
Nikki asked “so she’s ok?”  
David nodded “yea…just burned herself out.”  
Max and Niki nodded at each other and left.  
Outside:  
Max “the awakening…it was too much for her.”  
Nikki sighed “I’ll tell the other’s…I guess after that is just the waiting game?”   
Max nodded “yep…listen I got Jen’s in the morning…but dinner tomorrow?”  
Nikki teased “are you asking me out Max?”  
Max nodded “I am Nik.”  
Nikki blushed her eyes going wide, as Max sighed “if she doesn’t wake up before…il have to turn myself in…and I hate to spend my life in prison without…relieving how I feel.”  
Max felt the scarlet pimpernel speak in his mind “that was very brave little one.”  
Nikki nodded “I feel the same way…so yes it’s a date.”  
And with that she gave Max a quick peck on the cheek and headed towards the subway station.  
Max sighed as the Scarlet pimpernel said “come little one…you need rest.”  
July 4th, morning:   
Jen smiled seeing Max saying “oh yes My fav test subject.”  
Max nodded saying “listen… I got date tonight…so try not mess me up to bad.”  
Jen laughed “no guarantees Max.”  
Just then there was a loud bang and someone yelling “please help!”  
Jen went cold saying “Max your first Aid trained?”  
Max nodded Jen nodded “right help me.”   
They rushed out and found a little girl who was rather sick looking; Jen ran a few tests and provided her with a custom made drug free of charge, an hour later the little girl was getting better. The girl’s father said “thank you so much doctor…I’m going to tell everyone about what you did!”   
Jen said “please don’t” but it was too late the man was gone.  
Jen sighed “alright Max Test time.”   
Max sighed “alright.”   
Café Leblanc:  
Nerris was still out cold, David had Max working the Café serving cutesy American drinks, Preston was in a booth doing some writing, the bell rang and Nikki entered shooting David an awkward smile.  
Max took off his apron, Meeting Nikki who smiled awkwardly “so are you ready?”   
Nikki nodded “this will be fun!”  
David sent Max a wink saying “have fun kids.”   
Noodle place, 2 hours later:  
Nikki shoveled some noddle’s into her mouth as she pointed out “you know…this is becoming our thing isn’t it.”   
Max adjusted his glasses before taking a bite asking “I guess so…”   
Nikki smiled reaching out to touch Max’s hand as she sighed “My life has changed so much since you came here… I just want to thank you for that.”   
Max shook his head “I didn’t do much…”   
Nikki let go of his hand with a chuckle “Oh Max always so humble…” she finished with a roll of her eyes.  
Before wither could say anything else they heard loud laughter from two men in suits sitting at the counter as one said “that is God damn genius!”   
Both were clearly drunk and Max squinted saying “who…”   
Nikki clenched her fist “Mister Furtid…Pike-man’s right hand man.”   
Max frowned as Furtid kept talking saying “so yep…I rebuild the track team…make it a real comeback story, the man who led the kids scorned by Pike-man abuses back into the spot light…of course I will take the credit but arrange for someone else to do the leg work…maybe there old coach, such a bleeding heart, he’s in it for “the good of the kids” so it will be easy.”   
The other teacher laughed “that is amazing!”   
Furtid smiled “yep…speaking tours, book deals, I will become the man who pulled the team from the brink…man it’s getting late…I got a lot of scheming to do.”   
The other teacher stopped him “you’re going to need a team captain…someone who can complete your image?”   
Furtid nodded “I was thinking of asking Costa…but she has been hanging around with that other trouble maker, the one with the record… and while getting her back into the schools good graces, making her reformed might be good to my cause…it would likely be easier just to ask another victim…”   
Nikki looked like she was going to clock the guy but Max stopped her, as the orther teacher asked “so who then?”  
Furtid smiled “Sasha is hungry for power…and her mom is on the PTA council…so I will have an nice in…”   
The two teachers left as the other said “man you thought of everything.”   
Nikki stood up and Max said “Nik! Wait!”  
Nikki stopped and Max said “not here…not like that…we have other ways.”  
Nikki nodded “that we do.”   
July 5th:   
Tabii had been digging for a while trying to find Joker and the other thieves…nothing so far, the internet was tearing itself apart, ever since they called her about Medjed they had been going radio silence, and Tabii was tired of playing the waiting game. So she went to the one place where everyone knew the Phantom Thieves had been Profick Prep.  
Elsewhere:  
Max adjusted his glasses as he examined the grocery list David had given him to be picked up, he got off the subway with stashing the list with Mwack as he left the station into the warm sun, there a man with blond hair wearing a suit spoke before a bunch of people, he spoke well and made solid points about the weaknesses of the Justice system and the lack of care being paid to the future, Max stopped listening with great interest before heckler from the small crowd yelled “no one cares, no good Tora!”  
The politician froze and ended his speech quickly as the hecklers dispersed laughing. Max approached gently offering “do you need some help?”  
The Politician turned around putting on a smile “oh thank you young man…but you need not waste your time with an old man like me.”  
Max shook his head as he helped the man move one of the crates “I offered, and I was hoping to talk with you.”   
Max helped the man stack his crates as he asked “oh really? Well I’m always happy to speak with a young man…tell me what can I do for you?”  
Max took a deep breath before saying “the way you speak is…incredible…I was wondering if you could teach me?”  
The man frowned “teach you? why?”   
Max lied “I want to become a politician…”  
The man shook his head “you want the power and prestige huh.”   
Max shook his head quickly “NO…sorry, just uh something happened to me a while back, a cruel injustice that I don’t want anyone else to have to suffer through.”   
The man’s face softened as he said “a man after my own heart…what’s your name?”  
Max answered “Max…”  
The man reached out his hand saying “Jasper Toris…and I should disclose to you that I’m on the outs in the political world…are you sure you want to learn under me.”  
Max took his hand saying “I’m looking for a mentor, a man who is honest and forth right not popular…and your willingness to disclose your situation is good enough for me.”  
Jasper smiled “well then Max…Maybe have a young man by my side my help…welcome aboard.”   
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen sighed; you are very convincing…a well-spoken young man.”  
Max stumbled “I…try…”   
Gwen nodded “you play your cards close to your chest but clearly you know how to persuade people…my guess is someone was teaching you, a politician maybe?”  
Max shook his head “the only training I had was…my 9th grade speech class.”  
Gwen declared “Bull! We know that an adult was helping you! And I want to know who it was!”  
Max shook his head saying “…oracle woke up…. A little after ”  
July 6th,Memento’s:  
The van rolled along the subway tracks as Ered said “so this guy is running a theft ring.”   
Max nodded “that’s what space kid told us.”   
Mwack said “alright we are here.”   
The thieves entered the portal to see a man dressed in black muttering about something, he saw the thieves saying “phantom Thieves!? I figured you have bigger fish to fry then little ol me!”   
Preston answered “we are here to put an end to your crimes!”   
The man transformed into a Goblin declaring “no can stop me!”   
The thieves shaped up as Max said “Skull, go for the stun!”   
Nikki nodded pulling off her mask calling “Anne Bonny!”  
The lighting was absorbed by the goblin that sent the shock back at Nikki who yelped but mostly fine she cursed “son of a he is immune.”  
Max nodded “Skull hold back and attack with melee only, Cane got for the freeze, Phoenix!” Max finished summoning the persona   
Preston sent ice shard hitting the goblin Max followed up with a fire balls that destroyed the Goblin.  
The goblin changed back into human form as the teenager said “wait!”  
Ered said “confess your crimes!”   
The teenager nodded “ok…but I’m not alone someone put me up to it!”   
Max said “give us there name!”  
The teenager sighed “I don’t know! I never learned it…he was a homeless guy…a fake one…a pro…”  
Nikki nodded “return to yourself changed.”   
The teen nodded disappearing leaving behind the treasure bud…a ten dollar bill,  
Max sighed “lets out of here.” 

July 7th:  
Max cleaned a glass as David read a newspaper; the bell rang as Nerris came in casually sitting on a stool, Max and David looked at each other in shock as Nerris said quietly “can I have some currie?”   
David nodded “yes of course Nerris…I’m surprised you came over.”   
Nerris asked “did I do something wrong?”  
David shook his head “of course not! Let me get that currie for you!”  
Nerris waved Max over awkwardly saying “You kept your word…thank you…I’ll take care of Medjed for you.”   
Max nodded “are you sure you’re ok?”   
Nerris awkwardly saying “I feel ok here…but I’m still a little uncomfortable in groups…”   
Max smiled “well we can help you with that…but first eat up…I’ll reach out to the orthers.”   
Later that night:   
Max swept the floor as the TV spoke “Breaking news at this hour, the Website of Medjed has been hacked, it’s home page turning into the emblem of the Phantom thieves, The FBI have also been hacked and source’s say several names posted on their internal network who are suspected members of Medjed, for thought’s and opinion’s on this development we have Harrison with us.”  
David tuned off the TV “Phantom Thieves again huh.”   
Max shrugged going up to his room pulling out his phone, telling the others.

Sometime in the future:  
Gwen clicked her pen “wait so the metaverse was not used at all to counter Medjed…it was the real world hacking abilities of this Ali-baba later Oracle?”   
Max nodded “after we helped h…them they joined us…”   
Gwen nodded “and Nerris…did she ever learn what you did?”  
Max shook his head “she….never found ou…” he started to drift out as Gwen punched the table loudly.  
“stay with me Max!” she insisted, Max nodded weakly.  
Gwen pulled out another picture “your next target…I’m sure you can understand why this is so important seeing as this one turned out.”   
Max touched the picture nodding weakly as Gwen explained “Molly Nurffington of Nurrfington security…Max I need to know how it happened…and did you do it…did you kill her?”   
Max nodded weakly as he explained saying “she didn’t come to our attention until the end of the summer…before that we were riding high.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hate Futba's palace...easily my least fav...so that's why it was so short...sorry anyway, next chapter will be summer Nerris joining the team and the build up to Nurf's mom's palace... as always your thoughts are welcome...and sorry this took so long to update


	14. summer days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang enjoy there summer

July 8th:   
The TV Spoke as Max swept, David was reading a paper and Nerris was sitting on the stool. “Following another rash of mental breakdowns The Federal Minister of Transportation has resigned in disgrace we hear from Independent Party hopeful for President, Camron…”  
David turned off the TV as the thieves entered Max shoot David a look who nodded saying “go ahead Max…you can go to Nerris.”   
Nerris nodded following the Thieves upstairs.  
Once alone upstairs, Nikki pumped her fists “we got them!”   
Preston nodded “and our online presence has yet again increased.”  
Max frowned “huh a new feature…Voting?”   
Ered read out loud “Make a difference! Chose who the Phantom Thieves will target next and make the world a better place!”   
Neil paused “this is either a great idea or a terrible one…”   
Nerris simply grunted before eating a small tin of Curry, Nikki blinked “that smells good…”   
Nerris shrugged and began to eat, Max paused saying “we changed Nerris heart…but that will not make anything go away…we need to help her.”   
Mwack raised a paw “I know…we take turns spending time with her…get her used to our presence!”  
Ered asked “Nerris are you ok with that?”   
Nerris paused before nodding saying “sure…” quietly  
The thieves spilt up for the day as Max went to contact Miss Anderson, the other side answered “Hello? Who is trying to contact Miss, Lilly Anderson?”   
Max spluttered “my name is uhh Max, she is my school tutor…”   
The woman nodded “uh huh…Listen Max, Miss Anderson is in the hospital and seeing as you are the only person who actually tried to contact her, you are close enough to next of kin.”  
Max almost dropped his phone “next of Kin!?”  
The nurse sounded bored “yep…”  
Max grabbed his bag saying “where is she!?”   
Hospital midtown:   
Max arrived at the front desk as a disinterested nurse saw him saying “may I help you?” in a tone of voice saying that she had literally anything better to be doing  
Max answered “I’m here to see Lilly Anderson?”  
The nurse sighed “you must be the declared next of kin…come with me.”   
The nurse led him handing him some paperwork he filled out best he could, the door opened and Max was gestured inside before the nurse left, Max said “Miss Anderson?”   
The woman answered weakly “Max? why are you here?”   
Max answered quickly “I was ready for one of our sessions…a nurse answered the phone…since I’m the only one who came calling for you they declared me your next of kin?”   
Anderson groaned “sorry about this Max…”  
Max raised a hand saying “what happened?”   
Anderson sighed “I was working one of my jobs trying to pay off…well trying to get some extra money and I passed out…apparently I have not eating enough.”   
Max laughed “yea no kidding…what on earth do you need more money for!?”  
Anderson said “you know this and that…”   
Scarlet pimpernel said “she is lying little one…”   
Max grumbled “yea no kidding.”   
Anderson said “what?”   
Max shook his head “don’t worry about it, what you do need to worry about is you lying to me…I cant help you if you don’t tell me the truth!”   
Anderson asked “what can you do?”  
Max chuckled “I got my methods now spill.”  
Anderson paused as if considering the notion before nodding “alright when I was a young teacher, there was a student…trouble maker like you, but I got him talking, turns out he was a hard working kid lost his parents forced to live with his aunt and uncle who made him pay stupid amounts for rent and everything else, he was holding down 3 jobs trying to pay to live, as such he started to skip school just to survive, well that would not stand, so I started helping him with his homework and then his aunt and uncle found out…they pressured the school to order me to stop, when one rainy day I give in…I canceled the session and said “it’s ok I was going to work anyway.” He sounded so beat up….he was t boned by a truck less then 20 minutes later, his aunt and uncle blamed me…claimed I was responsible for it, If I wasn’t sticking my nose in his business, if I hadn’t tried to help him he might not have been hit by a truck, they have been making me pay massive amounts of money as an apology.”   
Max felt his fist clench “their names…”   
Anderson frowned “what are you going to do Max?  
Max smiled “nothing bad…just got some shitty adults to show what for…”   
Anderson paused saying “shitty adults…”   
As Max left pulling out his phone “meeting tomorrow mementos…Nerris you can come if you want?”   
Nerris answered “sure why not…”   
July 9th, attic:   
Max sighed “alright two targets, number one is Karen, and Mark Webber, they have been black mailing miss Anderson into paying them money due to a tragic death, they are a bunch of crazies…any opposed?”   
No one objected and Max nodded “next is Edgar Furtid, right hand man of Pikeman. Wants to rebuild the track team for frankly evil purpose’s…we want no part of this of course so any opposed?”   
No one objected and Max smiled “right Game on!”   
Mementos:  
Mwack said “right it’s gonna be difficult to track down our targets we have access to a deeper levels now!  
Nerris typed on her laptop “I’m not so sure…this place is a projection of everyone’s true selves…most people like being interconnected and as such…”  
A map appeared with 3 red dots provided by cell phone data, Nikki smiled “nicely done Nerris!”   
Mwack frowned “I could have done that…”   
Max rolled his eyes “lets hit them!”

A few minutes later:  
Furtid stood in his room muttering “oh yes…power Fame! All mine all because of those idiotic students…who are you!?”   
Nikki smiled “we are those idiotic students!”   
Furtid laughed “the Phantom thieves!? This some kind of joke? Fine I will handle this myself!”   
He transformed into a Peggy bank and got ready to strike, he was out matched as Max sighed “Skull?”   
Nikki nodded “with pleasure Joker! Hit em Anne bonny!” the lighting hit the peggy bank stunning them,  
Max yelled “follow up!”   
The team attacked at once transforming back into his normal form.  
Furtid said “wait! So what some kids are getting used why the hell do you lot care!? The world doesn’t give a shit why should you!? Do want needs doing that’s how you rise!”  
Nikki took off her mask saying “this is why we care!”   
Furtid eyes went wide “Costa….of course it was you all, damn kids getting into our business!”   
Nikki grabbed her pipe “you son of a!”   
Max stopped her “Nik…”   
Furtid sighed “figures…we always figured you never had the balls to hurt anyone…useless kid.”   
Max crouched “you done shit bag?”  
Furtid sighed “yes I guess I am…” his eyes went wide “Kids…I’m saying that shit about kids…what the hell happened to me?”  
Nikki sighed “I hope I never have to find out…return to yourself and confess your plans.”   
Furtid nodded disappearing into a glowing orb, a poster for his book tour.  
Max grabbed it “come on we got one more to hit.”   
The gang drove a little father before arriving at the next target area, “MONEY MONEY WE LOVE MONEY! You there you here to bring us what that pathetic excuse for a teacher owes us?”  
The thieves simply assumed battle stances, Karen laughed “ah yes the Phantom thieves, I hope you have more money for us!” they transformed into slimy looking octopi   
Max sighed “nice…Jack frost!” the ice attack did a lot of damage but the two creatures were still alive, Ered said “Joan of Arc!” hitting them hard with the nuclear energy.  
The couple was stunned as Max yelled “let’s do it!”  
The all-out attack changed the couple back to normal.  
Karen cried “wait! Were sorry!”  
Mark added “it’s all our fault!”   
Max said “what did you do?”   
Karen said “my sister was always so smart and wealthy…we were jealous…”   
Mark nodded “so when they died we had a chance to take our revenge…took their kids inheritance and made him slog through the gutter like we did.”   
Karen said “made sure he was to busy for even school, but then we heard about an upstart teacher trying to help him…so we worked him harder…till he passed.”   
Mark smiled “we then thought our income was lost until we heard how guilty that teacher was…we saw our chance…”   
Max sighed “and you took your last one confess your sins and return all you stole!”   
The two nodded disappearing into a pearl necklace.   
Elsewhere:  
Lilly was out of the hospital when she got a phone call it was from the Webbers who seemed on the verge of tears as they said “Miss Anderson! Oh thank you for picking up! Listen we made some mistakes big ones…most of which is letting you feel guilty for his death…we did it not you! and worse we black mailed you because of it…I know our words may not mean much…so we are giving back every penny you gave us…we owe you that much…”  
The call ended with a beep and a tone triggered indicating an E-transfer just came through from the Webbers Lilly blinked before saying “How did he…Shitty Adults…Oh my god” she slapped her forehead “how could I have been so blind!”  
July 9th, Greenwood House:   
Max, Nikki and Mwack were spending the day with Nerris and honestly it was going well, Nerris and Nikki got to talking about some fantasy game and were hitting it off nicely, they had been hanging out for the better part of 3 hours when Nikki said “hey maybe we should catch a movie?”   
Nerris clammed up hiding behind Max’s Leg, Max smiled at her “it’s alright Nerris baby steps…David the sap should have some ice cream around.”   
That night:   
David was about to lock up when Lilly entered, David started “sorry we are about to clo…”   
But Max raised his hand saying “David this is my home teacher she has been tutoring me for a while…you mind if she come in…ill close up?”   
David smiled “glad to see you are taking school seriously even during the summer… lock up, see you tomorrow Max!”  
With that the red head left whistling, Lilly sat on a stool saying “so that’s the guardian that has you living in that attic?”   
Max smiled “he has his reasons….”Adding “so what can I get you? I didn’t know we had a session planned?”   
Lilly shook her head “I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out earlier!”  
Max shrugged “that you love our coffee here?”   
Lilly laughed “your coffee is great Max…but no you’re him aren’t you?”   
Max frowned “that’s vague…”   
Lilly rolled her eyes “Joker the mysterious leader of the Phantom Thieves…Nikki is probably Skull right?”   
Max blushed trying to laugh it up “come on!? Me some kind of Vigilante!? I’m the kid with the assault record remember?” taking off his glasses   
Lilly shook her head “uh huh…looked into that record of yours….last time I asked you didn’t answer, but I know now you didn’t do it, but you clearly ticked someone off. first time offender like you getting the book thrown at him it always smelled, then Pike-man had a change of heart after having an argument with you then you described the Webbers as and I Quote Shitty adults, who claimed during his entire trial to have done nothing but try to help a woman was getting raped…that is a man with enough of a chip on his shoulder and a fuck it attuide to try to do something about this world.”   
Max sighed “we went through great pains to be as untraceable as possible you know…”   
Lilly Answered “but then you saw someone in trouble through no fault of their own and could not let that stand?”  
Max nodded “soo what you going to do…because if you intend to or already have informed the police then I worked alone, there are no other members of the Phantom Thieves!”  
Lilly shook her head “relax Max, I’m not going to send the cops after you, everyone you have targeted have been pigs…plus it would seem rather ungrateful if I repay your help with a swat team.”   
Max laughed “I guess it would be.”   
Lilly smiled “Max if you and your people need anything from me…just say so…I want to help.”   
Max smiled “You have already down more than you know Miss Anderson.”  
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen slammed the desk “get to the point Max! this isn’t high school musical I don’t need to hear the details of you fucking around with your friends!”  
Max groaned out his answer “everything matters…”   
Gwen shook her head “what matters if you telling me everything so we can work out a deal…”   
Max answered “coffee and muffin 15% off on Thursday…” drifting off again   
Gwen spoke up “stay with me Max! I need to know about Nurffington…”   
Max nodded saying “if we skip all the…boring stuff…we come to august…I had spent the summer working for a couple of my adult friends…gained there trust…but what matters is the vote was heating up over we should target next…changing by the minute…”   
August 8th:  
Max woke up to a dozen Messages from his friends from all over the city,   
Dirty K: Listen Kid…good work with that project…sorry to drop all that heavy shit on you…and to hear about what happened…good kid like you doesn’t deserve it, just don’t do anything rash about the Don…Erin will be fine…”   
Max archived the message passing on the name to the team for the next round of memento’s jobs.   
Next was form Nerris reading:   
KEYYY ITEM! Thank you for your help in the computer store…with you around I can do anything! Dad is taking my shopping tonight for my swimsuit! Beach with the crew this weekend!”   
Max sighed, the crew spending time with Nerris had really helped her improve, she was still awkward but now she faired a bit better.  
Next was Nikki complete with her Skull emoji saying “Sup Nerd…track team is still bouncing around after the shit show we caused, been offered a chance to come back no less than 3 times…but naw they turned their back on me once, plus I got a new crew! We never did get to enjoy a proper date! Movie!?”   
Max smiled “sounds good, I’ll let David know.”

Movie Theater:   
Max watched as Nikki was riveted to the screen during the action film loudly cheering during all the gun fights and explosions and booing during the forced romance, honestly it was adorable.  
After wards he walked Nikki home and met her mother briefly before returning home the group chat lit up with the excitement of going to beach tomorrow.  
August 9th Leblanc:  
Max was dressed in a light shirt and a swim suit where Nerris was waiting for him, wearing her usual outfit carrying a backpack with her swim suit, David said with a smile “have fun guys…Max look out for her ok?”   
Max nodded without hesitation “absolutely David.”  
The Beach:   
The day was crazy, the girls rented a jet sky and Nikki taught Nerris and Max how to surf, Nerris for her part stayed close to the group but still managed ok. Neil was attracting a lot of female attention much to his annoyance. And Preston was taking notes for a surfer dude bro rom com script that Max was not entirely sure if he was joking or not. Mwack spent most of the day mooching food off of kids and during being the Beach Mascot…it was almost impressive.   
As the sun set the thieves were some of the last people on the sand, Nikki sighed “School starts on Monday…”  
Neil nodded “that’s right the tenth.”   
Max sighed “this summer…”   
Ered laughed “has sucked! We had to face off against international terrorists!”  
Preston added “they say the first Terror cell is the hardest.”   
Nerris spoke up quietly “guys…”  
Everyone stopped talking as she spoke “Listen I wanted to say thank you for everything you all have done for me, not only changing my heart. But helping me adept to the outside world again.”   
Neil added “it was our pleasure.”   
Nerris smiled “and I know I already helped you guys out a bit in memento’s…but I would like to officially request entry into the Phantom Thieves.”   
Max nodded “you are already one of us Nerris…always will be.”   
Nerris breathed out a sigh of relief “SO my codename!?”   
Nikki piped in “Pharaoh!”  
Nerris rolled her eyes “chose that and I will hunt you.”   
Max smiled “Ali-baba?”   
Nerris shook her ehad “that’s who I was…no I am Oracle my knowledge will guide you to victory.”  
Max nodded “welcome aboard Orcale…Now we need to go home.”   
Everyone nodded as they turned to leave Nerris added “I want to find who killed my mom! The mental shut downs are the key!”  
Max nodded “then we will find who is responsible!”

That night:  
Max woke up saying “Igor…I was wondering if you went on vacation…someplace warm maybe Cuba?”   
Caroline snickered “our master prefers more Temperate climates inmate.”   
Max rolled off the bed saying “well sorry he has to hang out in California”  
Justine rolled her eyes not even bothering to scold him about being disrespectful as he strolled over to the bars “what’s the Haps I?”   
Igor smiled broadly “ahh Trickster…I trust you enjoyed your summer?”  
Max chuckled “oh yea taking down international terrorist’s is my idea of a pleasant vacation.”   
Igor Laughed heartily “oh trickster, your wit knows no bounds.”   
Max sighed “yea I figure after I prevent this ruin I can become a stand-up comedian…you guys can be my backup dancers.”   
Caroline asked with seeming Actual interest in her voice “does a standup comedian have back up dancers inmate?”  
Max shrugged “I could be the first.”   
Igor laughed again “Trickster you always make your visits much more interesting but now onto the business at hand, your new member…she is quite skilled.”   
Max nodded “Nerris has a bright future partly thanks to us…and her skills will help us a lot.”   
Igor laughed “of that…we will see trickster…”   
And with that max’s alarm went off.  
August 9th:

Max woke up going downstairs seeing David Behind the Counter with Nerris eating her breakfast, Max was greeted by a Good morning from a smiling David who sais “Nerris wants to go to the Aquarium today…you want to come?”   
Max nodded “sounds fun.” 

4 hours later:  
Max sat down as Nerris starred at the fish in the tank with glee, David sat next to him saying “hey Max.”   
Max nodded “thanks for taking me out David…I’m having fun.”  
David shook his head “I’m the one who should be thanking you…after everything you have done for her…”   
Max shrugged adjusting his glasses “it’s nothing.”   
David sighed “it really isn’t, Nerris is one of the best of my kids…but she had a lot of trouble adjusting.”   
Max laughed “she is a good Kid David she will make it through.”   
David nodded “she isn’t the only one, Max…I’m sorry for how I treated you when you first came to me…your world just came crashing down and I shoved you into a cold attic, not even giving you the time of day…I just want you to know if you need anything, I’m here as family…”   
Max felt himself start to tear up “thanks…David…”  
David clapped him on the shoulder as Nerris Demanded sushi.

Sometime in the future:  
Gwen sighed “so summer is now over…you were back at school…tell me how did you come to target Nurffington?”  
Max breathed out “voting…the public wanted them gone.”  
Gwen scoffed “so the Phantom thieves bowed to the public whims!?”   
Max shook his head “more than that…Sundance…he needed us.”   
Gwen sighed “sundance? Another codename…who is it this time?”   
Max answered simply “someone in over there head…with no way out…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all, sorry for the long delay for this chapter...it was even longer with more summer stuff, i decided to cut it because it was getting long and the story was starting to lose it's flow...the next chapter will feature, the next palace and Sun dance...if you can figure out who it is i will impressed! and the code-name is a hint to there theme so contact me with your guesses! as always have a good day!


	15. The man in black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team has a new Member and attack there next palace

August 10th:   
Max got dressed in his school uniform descending the stairs, David handed him his lunch and a thermos full of coffee as the Tv announced “the Phantom Thieves Fever is sweeping the nation! masks and calling cards are selling out country wide, and the voting for the next target is changing by the second…”  
David shot Max a wave as he walked towards the subway station.

Max sat on the train as his phone buzzed, Nikki dropped into the group chat saying “things are getting nuts! Harrison is being almost shunned by the public for speaking out against us! His blog is in flames!”   
Ered sighed “that’s a shame…I always liked him…”   
Mwack had Max write “don’t feel too bad,he is investigating us after all…”  
Nerris chimed in “speaking of…the votes are starting to even out…”   
Neil asked “even out?”   
Nerris nodded “one name is coming up hard and many people are joining the band wagon…Nurffington?”  
Preston sent a scratching his chin emoji “as in Nurfington security.”   
There was a pause before Nerris returned “yep that’s the one…”   
Max frowned “how do you know them?”   
Preston sent a shrugging Emoji “it’s the same corp that Deonta used for security.”   
Ered sighed “things are hot…the chat seems to be going with flow saying things like, I don’t care who it is I just hope they do it soon…lol”   
Max nodded “that is not good…the last thing we want is to be seen as entertainment instead of a real force.”   
Mwack disagreed “we have a chance! We do this can you imagine how far into mementos we could go!?”   
Neil sighed “this sounds like something to talk about after school.”   
And with that the train arrived

Profick Prep:  
Max walked down the hallways as students talked about how the Phantom thieves could any one of them, while glaring at Max for daring to exist.  
Max shoved his hands into his pockets as he saw a familiar face standing by the entrance to the school handing out her card saying she is looking into the Phantom Thieves.   
Max adjusted his glasses as he tried to walk past only to be stopped by Tabii, before Max could say anything another student shoulder bumped him out of the way saying “Miss Tabii, I wouldn’t talk to him…he has a record.” He finished in a half whisper  
Tabii eyes brows went up as she saw the kid pick up his knocked over glasses “really for what?”  
A girl chimed in “he Tried to kill some people in his home town is what I heard!”   
Someone added “I hear the man is still in the hospital! The woman barley got away with her life!”  
Tabii watched the kid put on his glasses and turn to leave as she said casually “he seems really mild mannered…”   
The Girl shrugged “him and Costa have been trying to improve their image with the student body…no one’s buying it! None of us want to get sucked into their drug gang!”  
Tabii nods as she catches a wif of Coffee coming from the kid as she enters the building.   
Max pulls out his phone typing “Tabii is around…play it cool.”   
Tabii heard the bell ring and turned to leave but no before finding out the infamous student’s name. 

After school:  
Max started walking home as his phone buzzed with Nikki asking “hideout? We need to talk about what the people want!”  
Neil responded “no can do today…sorry.”   
Max added “that’s ok…I something to do today as well.” 

Plaza:  
Max held the sign as Jasper made another passionate speech, he spoke with more conviction than normal as Max had helped to dispel some hecklers the other day and the audience was captivated by his words.  
After the speech a man approached Jasper with a smile saying “Jasper!”  
Jasper lit up saying “Mike!”  
Mike turned with surprise to Max “who is this?”   
Jasper waved his hand “this is Max my intern…and protégé.”   
Mike nodded “Max was it? Well you could not ask for a better teacher, no one works harder on the campaign trail then Jasper…he has to I guess…”  
Jasper nodded “it’s alright Mike I told him why I am on the outs.”   
Mike nodded “you always were honest Jasper; I always admired that about you…listen can we talk over dinner.”   
Jasper nods “you mind if Max comes…I promised to never hide anything from him.”   
Mike smiled “naturally.” 

High end eatery :   
Mike lowered his fork as the 3 of them finished eating “listen Jasper…I have broken away from the party and going out on my own…and I want you in my corner.”   
Jasper eyes went wide “what?”   
Mike nodded “the party…it’s getting pretty corrupt…and well I’m sick of it…I’m an outsider these days just like you.”   
Jasper laughed “I would tint your image I’m sure.”   
Mike shook his head “that’s the thing Jasper…I know what you did.”   
Jasper shook his head “no idea what you are talking about…”   
Mike nodded “you’re Loyal…to a fault even after they burned you, but I know you didn’t take those party funds…the old man did…and you took the blame for it…you owed him for getting you in the door.”   
Jasper sighed “I was young but I would do it again…he was my friend…my mentor.”   
Mike nodded “I will arrange a big press release…think about it.”   
And with that Mike left paying the bill.  
Ally way:  
Jasper leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh “I’m sorry Max you had to hear that Max…”   
Max chuckled “a grave injustice huh?”   
Jasper shrugged “I took the blame it is only fitting I take the punishment.”   
Max sighed “and your mentor…what did he do when you did that?”   
Jasper shrugged “nothing turned his back on me like everyone else.”   
Max leaned next to him “so are you going to say that he did It…restore your good name?”   
Jasper sighed “what do you think I should do…he is an Oldman…due to retire soon…far from perfect but I owe him my respect.”   
Max answered “would you expose him for justice or personal gain…because only one of those things is worth it.”   
Jasper smiled “thank you Max…your right if I expose him now I would not be doing it for the right reasons…thank you…Joker.”   
Max spluttered “ I have no idea what you’re talking about!”  
Jasper shook his head “come on Max it’s obvious…grave injustice’s your belief that justice is paramount and your desire to ensure no one else faces the same fate as you.”  
Max nodded “your right…”   
Jasper touched his shoulder “you have done good work just never lose sight of why it is you started this crusade…and if you ever need anything I will be here for you.”   
Max smiled “thanks Jasper.”   
Jasper nodded “anytime.”   
August 11th, Attic:   
Mwack walked along the table demanding “alright the voting is clear! Our next target is Molly Nurfington.”   
Max shook his head “this seems hasty, the public are too wired and eager…they only want to see rich folk beg for forgiveness over any actual injustice committed.”  
Nikki punched the table “these guys have some hefty allegations being thrown around we can’t just let them go!”  
Ered countered “we have no evidence even saying that anything they say is even legit!”   
Neil added “it looks like we might not end up agreeing tonight.”   
Mwack scoffed “geez I thought you guys wanted to change the world but here you are cowering at the first sign of trouble…fine I don’t need you I will do it myself!”   
And with that he hopped off the table and jumped out the window.  
Preston shrugged “he will be back when he gets Hungry.”   
Max frowned worried as the meeting dispersed.

That night:  
Mwack groaned to the ground “they are too strong…”  
Just then a voice called “are you ok!?”   
As Mwack glanced up to see a pair of human running shoes.

August 12th:   
Max woke up seeing Mwack was not back into the Attic as he went downstairs, Nerris has heard he’s against the counter as she said “I miss Mwack…”   
The TV played “A prank was recently committed against the corporate offices of Nurffington security…”   
David nodded “he has become a bit of a staple around here…Costumer’s keep asking after him.”  
Nerris said “Max are we going to go looking for him after school?”   
Max nodded “without a doubt.”   
Nerris perked up as David handed him some Curie and coffee.

After school:  
Max finished searching all of Mwack’s usual spots before sighing defeated “I have no idea where he is…”   
Nerris snapped her fingers “the TV! This morning they were reporting a prank on the Corp HQ…a door being broken!”  
Max nodded “right…Mwack changing Perception…I will call the team.”   
Hideout:  
Ered nodded “so you think Mwack went for the treasure alone?”   
Nerris nodded “he could be hurt!”  
Neil sighed “Then we should at least check on the guy.”  
Preston pointed out “we are not even sure where the palace is…or is she has one!”  
Nerris pulled up her laptop “data mining has her keywords as, Nurffington security, War crimes, Bunker.”  
Max said “wait! War crimes!?”   
Nerris nodded “this company has been charged a number of times for their work in Afghanistan…mostly destroying homes…killing civs…the whole nine however every one of these charges is dropped after key witness die suddenly and in strange accidents or an rampage incidents.”  
Nikki sighed “that sounds familiar…”  
Nerris nodded “and all these other incidents…subway crashes and maniacs out of nowhere…Nurffington profited from…”  
Preston sighed “Deonta said he had friends to solve his trouble….”  
Ered sighed “were still have nothing concrete…but it seems like Nurffington maybe behind the mental shutdowns…”  
Max raised his hand “step one is find Mwack…everything else comes later.” 

Bunker:  
The team appeared in a sealed concrete room Seemingly Miles high, Preston sighed “living up to it’s name no?”   
Max gestured saying “alright stay close team.”   
The team crept through the bunker dodging the shadows that were all dressed like villains from an 80’s action movie, Camo and dark aviator’s in place of masks.  
The team slipped by undetected before arriving at a big room with a sealed Metal door.  
Just then they heard a “HAHHAHA”  
They whipped around to say Mwack standing with a shadowy figure wearing a black bandanna.  
Nikki readied her weapon “Black Mask Joker!”   
Max nodded as Preston accused “did Mwack betray us?!”  
Max shook his head saying “Mwack we want to talk!”   
Mwack flipped off its box as the other figure followed suit, He was a man wearing a black Stenson, Bandanna and was generally going for a cowboy look.  
Ered asked “who’s your friend?”   
Mwack laughed “this is my true friend! My true team meet together we are The Beauty Thieves!”  
There was a pause before the team burst out laughing “Really that’s what you’re going with!?”  
The cowboy grabbed his hat brim saying “we are true friends of justice! We will prevail!” he pointed at Joker “you are…” he turned to Mwack “what did you want me to say again?”   
Mwack face palmed as Max stepped forward “saying, I’m Joker…”   
The cowboy looked like he was going to be nice in return before remembering his line “I am a true persona User! You cannot compete with us.”   
Max give Mwack the “really” look before saying “alrighty then…listen Mwack we came here to say sorry We miss having you around.”  
Mwack laughed “only because you need me! Show them beauty thieves!”  
The cowboy touched the door and it opened, Mwack smiled “see I don’t need you any…”   
About a dozen goon’s stormed put of the door as Max said “son of A- Einstein lock that door down!”  
Neil nodded yelling “Gallio!” throwing a fireball to block the door; Max grabbed a smoke bomb saying “Alright let’s regroup outside!”   
Max throw the bomb and the teams fled back to the real world.

Outside:  
Max turned around “now let’s…”   
To Find Mwack and the cowboy had escaped another way.   
Max sighed “alright…everyone go home when we get a new plan I will be in touch.” 

August 14th:  
Max sighed he had no luck in tracking Mwack or the cowboy. He was having lunch with Nikki when his Phone beeped, a message from space kid saying “wow you guys have really stepped up your game! Good work.”   
Nikki and Max made eye contact “Mwack must be training up.”

Mementos after school:

Preston sighed “Are you sure about this?”   
Max nodded “they are coming into Mementos…I guarantee it.”  
As if on cue Mwack and the cowboy appeared and the thieves jumped out saying “MWACK!”   
The cat like figure growled “what do you want!”   
Max answered “to talk.”  
Mwack growled “why you abdoned me!”   
Preston demanded “you left!”   
Max whipped around “CAIN!”  
Before sighing “Mwack…we made mistakes…and we are sorry but this can’t go on, when we started this we agreed unamonius or no go…but you acting on your own its reckless and foolish.”   
Mwack give pause for about a second before saying “a shadow in the safe zone!?”   
The thieves instantly went on alert giving Mwack enough time to change into a van and start to make an escape with the cowboy.  
Nikki throw her pipe saying “oh no you don’t!” catching the wheel causing the car to crash.  
Max sighed “SKULL!?”   
Nikki made an oops face as the thieves rushed forward. Only for the cowboy to throw a smoke bomb to make his and Mwack’s escape.  
Street level:  
Nikki kicked a rock “damn it Mwack.”   
Max sighed “nothing we can do but try again later…”   
Just then they heard a voice say “hey don’t touch me!”   
And a shrill voice yelling “HELP I wish people could hear me.”   
And someone yells in pain saying “damn Cat!”

The thieves all say “Mwack!”  
And charge around the corner. What they saw was a preppy looking kid wrestling with two burly man who looked like secret service types one of which was trying to shake off a cat.   
Max demanded “hey let them go!”  
The secret service guys fled for safety as Max said “Nerris!?”   
Nerris nodded “got the plate!”   
Nikki added “Mwack is dazed but ok.”   
The boy asked “you could her him….oh your them!”  
Max shook his head “enough about us are you ok?”   
The boy looked shaken in response, Max smiled “come on I know a great place for coffee.” 

Leblanc:   
David was cleaning a glass when Max entered, Nikki had Mwack in his hands the new kid looked around with interest.   
David smiled “welcome back Max…clearly you found the cat.”   
Max nodded “yea he found him and was able to take care of him to he saw one of our posters.” He lied,   
David smiled brightly “well then I at least owe you some coffee young…?”   
The boy answered with a small style “ Gay lord…my friends call me Nurf.”  
David nodded “well then have a seat Nurf I will make you some coffee.”   
Max cut in “actually David you mind if I take over and lock up there is something we need to talk about.”   
David nodded saying to Nerris “Make sure someone walks you home Nerris.”   
Nerris nodded “ok dad.”   
David left whistling.   
Max started pouring coffee for everyone who wanted one saying coolly “ok Nurf time to start talking.”   
Nurf sighed “My name is Gay lord Nurffington…”   
Nikki raised her hand “as in the company?”   
Nurf nodded “My mother…she lost her way a long time ago…and I want to do something…stop her, get her help anything!”   
Max looked at the team “under the thumb of a shitty adult with nowhere to turn huh?”   
Nurf nodded “I shook off my security detail…those guys I was grappling with earlier…and felt a bit light headed…then I met Mwack He was Sad and alone and well I felt something well up in me.”   
Max smiled “so you awoke?”   
Mwack cut in “kind of…he has his powers but they are weak and spotty at best…it’s like he hasn’t completely woken up.”   
Max nodded “Nurf why are they so eager to get you back?”   
Nurf sighed “they want me to get married…to some girl form Afghanistan…get Nurffington Security some oil drilling rights.”  
Nikki half sighed “Holy shit…”   
Nurf nodded “ I met her once she was nice…but neither of us want this…”  
Max said “all in favor of stopping Miss Nurffington?”   
Everyone’s hands went up.  
Later that night:  
Mwack rested on the bed saying with a purr “it is good to be back.”   
Max nodded “Mwack…we need to talk.”   
Mwack sighed “I know Joker…I’m sorry I just got so caught up…you guys had Nerris and I was worried you didn’t need me anymore.”   
Max petted him softly “were family Mwack…no one gets left behind…not ever.”   
Sometime in the future:  
Gwen chuckled a bit saying “well that didn’t really work out did it?”   
Max returned “bit different circumstances…”   
Gwen nodded “that maybe true…now tell me about your team mate…you called him Sundance?”  
Max shook his head “not yet”   
Gwen frowned “not yet?”   
Max nodded “he was still the beauty thief…until he woke up…”  
Gwen sighed “what do you mean?”   
Max started to explain…

August 15th, Bunker:  
Max and the team slipped through the opening area, Max gave Caroline a wave as the passed, hiding behind a crate he said quietly “Beauty Thief stays in the back…no offense but your powers just are not strong enough.”   
Nurf nodded, as the team kept going through the bio sensor door and around a corner. There they saw Molly Nurffington, she was dressed in full camo and aviators like everyone else including black lined face paint like a football player might wear.  
She demanded “Gay lord! Have you brought me more soldiers for my loyal army!?”   
Nurf took a step back as Mwack said “he brought forth his defenders!”   
Molly laughed “defenders? This weak piece of crap can’t fight for himself huh.”   
Max glared “all cowards think everyone else is one as well.”   
Molly glared “and who exactly do you think you are!?”   
Mwack answered “we are the Phantom thieves! And we are here to save your son!”   
Molly rolled her eyes “Gay lord…it’s not too late…come over to my side and help me…be a good boy and do as you are as told…for the greater good of us all.”   
Nurf paused “the greater good…that’s all I have ever heard from you my entire life…but I realize now…the greatest good is Destroying you!”   
Nurf felt sweat start beading down his face as a voice echoed “so you have finally made up your mind? You are tired of being shoved around…of betraying everything you are for the sake of family?”   
Nurf answered “I am…”  
The persona began to manifest speaking “then let us ride forth and prove our metal!”  
Nurf ripped of his bandanna “Let’s show them! BUTCH CASSIDY!”  
The persona appeared behind GL, it was wearing a sombrero and carried six shooters all over its chest Nurf yelled “I have had enough of your crimes mother! It is over for you!”   
Molly laughed “I won’t waste my team with this garbage.” Leaving a group of shadows to handle it.  
Nurf said “show them Butch Cassidy!” the persona grabbed one of its guns unloading the entire barrel in rapid succession killing most of the shadow’s instantly.  
The rest of thieves’ finished them off before pulling GL back to rest up.  
Hideout:  
Nurf “is it supposed to wear you out so much?”   
Nikki chuckled “sleeps helps.”   
Nurf nodded “thank you everyone…”   
Preston smiled “no need…you are one of us now.”   
Max nodded “and you need a better codename…”   
Mwack said “cowboy?”   
Nikki stuck her tongue out “you lost your naming privileges after beauty thief.”   
Max said “sundance?”   
Nurf smiled “I like it…”   
Max smiled “welcome to the team Sundance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NURF is here...as always your thoughts


	16. It's you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confidants start putting Pieces together and the thieves steal Molly's treasure

Velvet room:  
Max blinked into awareness saying “Igor…”   
Igor returned “Trickster…welcome home!”  
Max rolled his eyes as he stood up “is that what you call it?”   
Justine grunted with anger but held her tongue as Caroline said “yet another lost soul has joined your quest.”   
Max nodded “Nurf needs help same as everyone else.”   
Igor smiled “that he does Trickster…”   
Max narrowed his eyes “I feel like you are not telling me everything…”   
Igor started to fade as he laughed again “Oh trickster… you always were observant.”   
August 16th:  
Max woke up putting on his school uniform and grabbing his thermos of coffee as he walked towards the train station he typed “Sundance…what kind of gun you want?”   
Nurf sent “well a 6 shooter would be on theme…a single action army?”   
Max smiled “I will see what I can do,” As he boarded the subway.

Class:   
Miss Anderson was teaching at the front as Max’s phone vibrated with a text in the group chat, Nikki announced “Palace today? Nurf only has until mid-September before he is married off and his mom gets those oil rights.”  
Max declined saying “can’t I promised Jen I would help her with some drug testing.”   
Preston added “you are a busy man leader…”   
Max sent a shrugging emoji “anything to keep the team running.” 

Lunch time:   
Max pushed open the door to untouchable’s as Dirty Kevin glanced up from his magazine grunting “shouldn’t you be in school?”  
Max sighed “lunch time…”   
Dirty Kevin nodded “right so what can I do for you?”  
Max smiled “you have a single action army around.”   
Dirty Kevin smiled “a classic…”   
After school:   
Max opened his bag saying “see you later Mwack.”   
The cat replied “right…be safe Joker.”   
Max shook his head as he entered the clinic.   
Jen smiled “ah my favorite genie pig…”  
Max rolled his eyes saying “this one won’t mess me up to bad will it?”   
Before Jen could answer an older man stormed in with a smirk “ahh Jen…I see you are still wasting your time trying to develop that drug to save Mindy?”   
Jen rolled her eyes “if it can save someone’s life it is not a waste of time.”   
The man chuckled “not if they are no longer alive to enjoy it…”   
Jen eyes went up “are you saying…?”   
The man nodded “this morning…she died smiling you know…anyway you are on notice Jen…”   
The then turned around walked out the door, Scarlet pimpernel said in Max’s mind “there is something off about that little one…”   
Jen brushed a tear away from her eye “I’m sorry Max…thank you for your help…but your services are no longer needed…”   
Max stood his ground “what about the drug!?”   
Jen thundered “what about it Max!?...Mindy is dead, Albert is going to cut me off make sure no one does business with me anyway…maybe I should have quit while I was ahead.”   
Max touched her gently “this drug could save many lives…”   
Jen chuckled “what do you care Max? You don’t have that illness…you never will most likely!”   
Max shook his head “I can’t stand around and watch someone get hurt…be it by other’s or a disease.”   
Jen laughed “and here I thought you were in it for the study aids.”   
Max sighed “maybe at first…but making a difference feels good.”   
Jen nodded “that it does, but it’s still over…we have no other recourse.”   
Max asked “what is his name?”  
Jen frowned “who?”  
Max answered “Albert…the guy putting the pressure on.”  
Jen sighed “Albert Montquie…why?”   
Max just shook his head saying “relax Jen all will be well.”   
Max pulled out his phone and dropped a text to the group chat “we have some urgent business.”   
Nikki returned “more urgent then the palace?”   
Max nodded “yep but this isn’t all hands if you are able come to the café…we need to hit mementos.” 

Memento’s:  
Max led the Smaller team of Nikki, Mwack, Preston and Nerris into the subway as he explained “sorry to pull you guys away so suddenly but we have a couple of big target’s to hit.”   
Nikki nodded “must be…”  
Max answered “number one is Sylvester Liex…Child Smuggler…He is Black Mailing Dirty Kevin because he rescued one of the kids from him…”  
Mwack said “what the hell! This guy is done!”  
Max added “target number two is Albert Montquie…Local private hospital director…and is using his weight to shut down Jen’s research…this drug could save lives…we need to stop him!”   
Nikki nodded “lead the way boss.”   
15 minutes later:  
Max dove through the air firing his gun at Sylvester, the being who was now a giant Godzilla knock off swiped at the team.   
Max broke his fall with a roll saying “Mwack off Balance!”  
Mwack responded “on it Joker!” blasting wind at the creature   
Max said “Cain From behind! Skull with me!”  
The blow nailed the being that transformed back into his human form.  
The man held up his arms “STOP! Listen…you guys seem pretty enterprising…I got money…I give you it and that’s that I never show my face again ok?”

Max lowered himself to the man saying “You are a real piece of work you know that…smuggling kids they will love you in prison!”  
The man lowered his head “after all this huh?”   
Max kicked him saying “confess your crimes you piece of shit…and if you breathe a word about dirty Kevin we will find you.”   
The man smiled as he faded “Never even heard of him.”  
Max grabbed the treasure bud as they went for Albert.

Albert’s room:   
The Phantom thieves entered to see the man standing there muttering “She really thinks she can undermine ME and get away with it!?”  
He turned around to see the approaching thieves demanding “what do you want!?”  
Max answered “we want you to cease your attempts to stop Jen from developing that drug!”   
Albert grew into a 15 foot tall plague doctor demanding “No brats will trounce on my legacy!”  
The team squared up ready to take him on.   
Albert swipped at Preston who dodged out of the way countering with his spear forcing the being back, Nikki tore off her mask saying “Anne Bonny!” the pirate appeared hitting the witch doctor with lighting.  
The shocked which doctor was stunned for just a second, long enough for Preston to yell “Odysseus!” following up on Nikki Electric attack.  
Albert stumbled to the ground defeated.

Albert hit the ground hard; Albert held up his hands “don’t kill me! Mindy the girl…she isn’t dead! I will tell you where just spare me!”  
Max grabbed him saying “start talking!”   
Albert sighed “The drug…it had promise, Jen she was not in it for credit…she just wanted to save the girl…I could not have someone like that stepping on my legacy.”   
Max glared “so you sabotaged the drug?”   
Albert nodded “it killed the rats and discredited Jen…I figured she would fade off into the shadows and I could re-introduce the fixed drug and be a hero!”   
Max sighed “but she didn’t quit did she?”   
Albert nodded “she pulled in some kid to use a guinea pig and kept development going… I needed her gone to do it…so I moved the girl and put Jen on notice.”  
Max let go of him “return to yourself and let Jen know the truth then turn yourself in…”  
Albert nodded “alright…seems like the least I can do.”   
Café Leblanc:  
Max entered with a *ring* and David smiled at him saying “hey Max , Jen wants to talk to you…you didn’t cause any trouble did you?” he finished with a joking tone.  
Max shook his head “I’m sure it’s nothing big…I will lock up.”   
David nodded “see you Max.”   
Max walked over to the booth where Jen was sitting he sat down saying “Hello Jen.”   
Jen smiled “hello Joker…”   
Max sighed “No idea what you’re talking about.”   
Jen smiled “cut the Crap Max…I got a call from Albert…he was in tears saying he faked my drug trails and that Mindy Is still alive.”  
Max hid a smile behind his hand “what an odd coincidence.”   
Jen nodded “considering it was mere hours after you told me you would handle it.”  
Max shook his head “I need to stop doing that…”   
Jen laughed “it’s ok Max…I’m not going to rat you out if that’s what you are worried about.”   
Max chuckled “so I don’t have to worry about a swat team kicking down my door?”   
Sometime in the future:   
Gwen chuckled “ok you did not say that.”  
Max groaned “let me have my dramatic irony…”  
Gwen shook her head saying “you are a weird kid Max…”   
Max looked at her saying “you have no idea…”   
Gwen chuckled again “I’m getting a better one, so now you focused your efforts on Nurffington?”  
Max nodded “we got into her bunker and everything was going smooth…” max started to tell her but Gwen shook her head “time is running thin…cut to the part that matters.”   
Max sighed “you’re missing a lot of fun team bonding!” he finished with a sarcastic tone   
Gwen chuckled “somehow I will live.”   
Max answered “we secured the treasure route…it was calling card time.” 

Café Leblanc, September 12th:   
Max leaned forward “alright we have the treasure route secure…”  
Nikki grinned “Calling card time!”   
Nurf nodded “sadly sending it to her will not work…”   
Mwack demanded “why!?”   
Nurf sighed “Our fans have been sending fake calling cards ever since she topped the polls.”   
Max looked at Mwack “that mean we lost out window?”   
Mwack shook his head “no we just need to make it clear it is from us…”  
Ered snapped her fingers “Tabii, known associate she makes the announcement on top of the calling card…”  
Nikki smiled “she will know it’s legit!”   
Max sighed “we need to be careful on this one, she is the bigger fish.”   
Everyone nodded as Max said “Nik, you and Nurf are on calling card I will reach out to Tabii.”   
Bar:  
Tabii smiled as she saw her phone rang with the usual blocked number, she answered with a “hello Joker.”   
Joker answered “hello Tabii with two I’s…we need to meet.”   
Tabii smiled “where and when?”   
Joker answered “Old church on the east side, 10:00?”   
Tabii nodded “I will see you then.” 

Old church, 9:55:  
Tabii heard a swoosh and Joker appeared wearing the same clothes as always, Tabii chuckled “you need to work on your batman entry’s.”   
Joker chuckled “I will bear that in mind Tabii.”   
Tabii nodded “so what do you need?”   
Joker answered “we need you to post that a calling card is on its way from us to Molly Nurffington.”  
Tabii whistled “you are really bending to public demands?”   
Joker shook his head “we have our reasons.”  
Tabii smiled “a new member that needs help?”   
Joker smiled “Sundance is there name.”   
Tabii sighed dramatically “I still don’t even get pronouns?”   
Joker chuckled “it’s for your own sake.”   
Joker whipped around as Tabii muttered “I’m sure it is.” Her nostrils getting assaulted by the smell of coffee “Max” she finished under her breath.  
Café Leblanc:   
Max locked up as he sent the text “Word sent out to Tabii.”   
Nikki returned “calling card ready.”   
Max nodded “be ready to move as soon as she posts…”  
Max went upstairs and passed out on his bed.  
September 13th, Café LeBlanc:  
David was out on a supply run, so Max was alone tending the shop when the door opened an in walked Tabii.  
Max blinked in surprise but played it cool “hello ma’am welcome to LeBlanc.”   
Tabii glanced Max up and down before sitting on a stool “Soo Joker.”   
Max blinked feigning surprise “ you must have be confused with someone else Miss…?”   
Tabii sighed “cut the crap Max…you smell like coffee.”   
Max countered “I work here…”   
Tabii nodded “I caught a whiff of joker during our last meeting…and he smelled like coffee to.”   
Max sighed “Ma’am you clearly have me mistaken for someone else…”   
Tabii shook her head “Your record is almost laughably trumped up, and less than a month after you show up at Profick the thieves strike for the first time.”   
Max chuckled “sure is a weird coincidence.”   
Tabii rolled her eyes “I’m sure the cops would agree…so time for us to have a sit down.”  
Max shook his head “you got me in a box here” following Tabii over to the table.  
Tabii smiled “so you are Joker…what about the others?”  
Max chuckled “what other’s…it’s just me.”   
Tabii had met two other ones but knew what he was doing “in case I go to the cops I only have him.”   
Tabii sighed “tell me at least why you are targeting Nurffington.”  
Max tilted his head saying carefully “we got intel from a source that Molly intends to marry her son off to gain oil drilling rights in Afghanistan, the request was made for us to stop her…are you willing to help?”   
Tabii sighed “fine…but this is not over!”   
Max smiled “would not dream of it, Tabii with two I’s.”   
Sometime in the future:   
Gwen nodded “so you used Paper boy…your media connection to show your calling card was legit?”  
Max groaned “media connection is a bit strong…I used her…she used me.”   
Gwen shook her head “well if she knows who you are they must clearly believe in you, since she didn’t turn you in.”   
Max coughed loudly saying “Trust is earned…I earned it.”   
Gwen nodded “I’m sure you did…but now the calling card was out, what next?”  
Max expression went dark “the job was like any orther…” 

 

Café Leblanc:  
Max spoke up “alright Tabii came through, she posted that the thieves are sending a calling card.”  
Nikki put on a pair of latex gloves before placing the calling card down “it is ready.”   
Max smiled “Nurf, do you want to deliver it?”  
Nurf nodded, Max added “gloves on, no fingerprints when you leave it.”  
Nurf nodded “consider it done.”

2 hours later, Bunker:   
Joker dropped through the vents with the rest of the thieves’ right behind him. The Armory where the treasure is was waiting just ahead.  
The entered the room to see the floating treasure. It was shaped like a floating gold plated cell phone. Max said “Skull.”   
Nikki nodded “on it.” Moving for the treasure  
Molly dove past snatching the treasure before Nikki can grab it saying “not so fast phantom freaks!”   
Preston sighed “that is really the best she could come up with?”   
Molly ignored the jab saying “I am the one person willing to do what needs doing to protect what we value!”  
Nurf growled “Mass Murder! Forcing people off their land! Marrying off your son for access to oil! That’s what we value?”  
Molly started to transform saying “this world values strength! I am simply giving it what it wants.” She transformed into a giant disfigured human cannon mix., her flesh pulling and tugging around the barrel.  
Max said “form up!”  
Molly laughed her voice echoing “I will not allow the weak to transgress upon the designs of the strong!”  
She fired a cannon ball that hit Neil sending him sailing backwards, Max said “Mwack, Help Einstein, Cain plug that barrel!”   
Preston replied “on it! Odysseus!” An ice pane appeared in front of the barrel.  
Max said “Ered!”  
Ered yelled “Joan of arc!” her attack striking molly’s head forcing the creature to stumble  
Max gestured for Nikki to follow saying “Sundance get in her head!”   
Nurf tore off his bandanna saying “Butch Cassidy!” The mental attack took the form of some odd colorful circles dancing around and striking Molly, causing minor damage but mostly keeping her distracted long enough for Max and Nikki to come in from behind.  
Max said “KRAKEN!”  
Nikki yelled “ANN BONNEY!”  
The two personas combined there power hitting Molly hard causing her to revert to her previous form   
Molly held up her hands saying “Stop!”  
Nikki kicked her in the face forcing her to the floor. Max held her down as he said “Skull! Get the treasure!”  
Nerris demanded “Black Mask who is he!?”   
Molly muttered “All I built…and for what.”   
Max said “You still have a chance to do right by your son…Who is the man in the black Mask?”   
The palace started to fall apart as Molly Said “Oh god what have I done…”   
Ered said “we have to go!”   
Max demanded “tell me!”   
Molly said I’m so sorry…”   
Max said “fall back!” the thieves took the treasure and escaped.   
A Vent cover slid off and man dressed in a Pinstripe suit and a black mask approached Molly who looked up to see him saying “you…”   
The Person in the black mask answered “Me.” He held up a suppressed Pistol   
Molly chuckled weakly “Always one step ahead huh…”   
The Black mask smiled sadistically “good night Miss Nurffington,” Pulling the trigger causing her to the fall the floor dead. 

Café Leblanc, Attic:  
The team toasted there Pops as the treasure sat in front of them, Nikki sighed “I don’t know what I was expecting.”   
Nurf nodded “It was not this…” as he held up a family photo from before his dad died.   
Max sighed “I guess she wanted you to be family again…”  
Nerris pointed out “she chose a weird way to go about it.”   
Mwack said “Her press conference is on!”   
The all gathered around as Nerris pulled the conference up on her phone Molly started by saying “Hello…I have called this conference to confirm…the charges leveled against me are completely true, I have committed Grave crimes against…”  
Molly’s eyes rolled into the back of her head a black liquid leaking out from her eye sockets she clutched her chest before she fell down Chaos ensued before the broadcast was cut off.  
Nikki said “Oh my god…”  
Neil said “Mwack!?”  
Mwack confirmed “it wasn’t us!”  
Max demanded “you sure!?”   
Mwack nodded “we stole the treasure…we didn’t hurt the shadow!”   
Ered said “Nurf this never happened before!”  
Nurf nodded slowly “I believe you…”  
Max sighed “this is bad guys…Murder on national TV and everyone will think we did it…”  
The thieves nodded “now what?”  
Max blinked “I have no clue…”   
As the sounds of Sirens and helicopters filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly is dead...she is a defense contractor...i think it is not a stretch to say the Phantom Thieves may be branded as Terrorists? (let me know if you agree) but you bet your bottom dollar the FBI as well as the LAPD are looking for our heroes now (the sirens was Molly's ambulance not a swat team coming for the team...yet)


	17. We got him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theives are backed into a corner...with no other choice they do something disparate

September 13th:   
The door opened as the FBI agent said “Happy to have you onboard Ma’am.” Inside was dozens of Agents, Cork Boards with every scrap of data they have on the Phantom Thieves.   
Gwen smiled “let’s get to work Agent Miller.”   
Agent Miller smiled saying “Profick Prep is the logical place to start…”   
Café Leblanc:   
Max woke up to a text from space kid saying “Holy hell! I know you guys didn’t kill her! But the forum is on fire…working on damage control.”   
Max worked down stairs as the TV declared “The FBI have confirmed it has formed a task force with the LAPD to find those responsible for Miss Nurffington tragic death, Joining us is Harrison Collins.”   
The camera Panned to show him sitting on the set saying “thank you for having me.”   
The interviewer smiled “you must feel vindicated…the Phantom Thieves are no longer being hailed as Heroes but instead as Villains like you always said they were.”   
Harrison nodded “I was not pleased with their actions however there is one thing I know for sure…”   
The interviewer said “go on…”   
Harrison smiled “they did not Kill Molly Nurffington…now I’m Afraid I have to go there is a lot of work to do.” And without another word Harrison left the bewildered Interviewer.  
Max phone buzzed with a text from Nerris “You see that…”   
Max nodded “ I did.” 

Sometime in the future:  
Gwen nodded “so what you told me is true…you didn’t kill Nurffington?”   
Max nodded “Nu…Sundance would never have gone for it.”   
Gwen smiled “which leads us to your next target…”   
Gwen slammed down a photo of herself “Me.”  
Max sighed “you feel like you had a change of heart?”   
Gwen demanded “cut the crap Max…I was the Liaison between the LAPD and the FBI is that why you targeted me?”  
Max nodded “yes and no…”   
Gwen sighed “what do you mean?”   
Max blinked “something important to tell you.” he shook his head still to foggy.   
Gwen sighed “we were closing in…your weakest link was Profick prep…It must have been unnerving to see the FBI in the school.”  
Max nodded “I was freaking out…”  
September 13th Profick Prep:  
Max entered the school grounds to see grim faced agents wearing FBI jackets walking out Carrying Computers Files Talking to teachers; dogs roamed the halls smelling Lockers.  
Max breathed calmly as he caught up with Nikki who shivered saying “they are not fooling around are they?”   
Max reminded “they think we killed a defense contractor.”   
Nikki nodded “and our friends?”   
Max sighed “told em all about the Black Mask they all believed me.”   
Nikki nodded “listen word is that the FBI are going to talk to everyone Pikeman even looked at.”   
Max chuckled “long list.”   
Nikki pointed out “and we are at the top, we threatened him don’t forget.”   
Max smiled “Play it cool Nik…they have nothing on us.”   
Nikki smiled weakly “I hope it stays that way…”   
Max breathed deep “the other’s know to stay away from us for now so we will be fine.”   
FBI building:   
Gwen sighed as he looked at the board that read “suspects.” And the two names that sat in the top position meaning it was the people the FBI had as most fitting of the Profile developed for the Phantom thieves, Gwen looked at their pictures as if their faces would give themselves away. Max and Nikki’s Student Photos smiled back at her. 

Profick Prep Library:  
Max was nervous sitting outside the Library, The FBI had been interviewing Students all day and it was his turn he took breaths as an Agent left the room saying “Mister Chabra?”   
Max smiled “that’s me.”   
The agent waved saying “come on in.”   
Max entered sitting down as the two agents flipped on a tape saying “Hello Mister Chabra, I am Agent Miller.”   
Max smiled carefully “Ered’s dad?”   
Agent Miller smiled “you know my daughter?”   
Max nodded “yes sir I do, she has helped me study a couple times.”   
The Other agent cleared there throats saying “Mister Chabra, we are not accusing you of anything however you are being questioned in connection of a crime as such we are required to advise you of your rights.”   
Max nodded “go ahead sir’s.”   
Agent miller smiled “Max you have the right to remain stay silent, you have the right to speak to an Attorney and to have that Attorney present during questioning, if you so desire but cannot afford one an attorney will be appointed to you without charge, do you understand these rights that I have explained to you?”   
Max said “I thought you only read these rights when under arrest…?”   
Agent Miller smiled “it was required for all questioning to potentially Admissible in court; tell us do you wave your right to be silent? Not everyone has and we just sit her in silence for a while.” He smiled as if the idea was vaguely amusing.  
Max paused before saying “I will wave my right to be silent sir.”   
The orther agent asked “would you like a lawyer Mister Chabra?”   
Max muttered “didn’t really help me before…”   
Miller asked “Max?”   
Max shook his head saying “this will be over a lot quicker without one here, so I wave my right to an attorney.”   
Agent Miller nodded “you can change your mind at any time Max.”   
Max chuckled “never would have guessed the Feds would be nicer then my local cops.”   
The other agent nodded “yes, you have had a run in with the law in the past?”   
Max nodded “About March this year I was arrested for assault.”   
Agent Miller opened a folder “sentenced to one years’ probation here in LA?”   
Max nodded “yea…”   
The other Agent asked “you started here in early April, not long before the first calling card was posted?”   
Max asked coolly “was it? I have been keeping to myself mostly, trying to put the whole criminal record business behind me.”   
Agent Miller sighed “must be difficult after one Andrew Pikeman arranged for your record to be leaked to the whole school.”   
Max frowned “it was rough, but I found someone that cares about me for me.”   
The other agent said “a Nicole Costa…another student with a history of violence and a bone to pick with Mister Pikeman…a hot head who might be capable of murder?”   
Max could not stop himself saying “Pikeman was a son of a bitch! BUT WE NEVER TOUCHED HIM!”   
Agent Miller said “get out!” pointing at the other agent who left grumbling.   
Agent miller sighed “apologies Mister Chabra, He should have known better to a student body still traumatized by that monster.”  
Max sighed “I uhh came in late in his reign as you know, but I still the ghosts of it in Nikki’s face.”   
Agent Miller nodded “and where were you when you the first calling card was posted?”   
Max answered coolly “Nikki and I were in the Library studying for Exams…I remember because the student body was rather…vocal about seeing us.”   
Agent Miller nodded reaching out his hand saying “thank you for your time Mister Chabra.”   
Max took the hand shake saying “I hope you catch the crazies responsible for that death.” And he meant it.

Café Leblanc After school:  
Max was walking along he took an indirect route home to make sure the FBI were not following him, once satisfied he returned to the café to see Harrison on a stool nursing a coffee.  
He saw Max turning on his Stool shooting him a smile “Max? The kid from the TV station?”   
Max chuckled “that’s me I’m surprised you remembered…”   
Harrison nodded “never forget a face…listen I need to talk to you.”  
Max shrugged “I’m not Very interesting.”   
Harrison shook his head “I’ve heard your jokes are great…”  
Max sighed as He looked at David who was reading a Newspaper “Hey David, you mind giving me and Harrison some space?”   
David shrugged “sure Max.”   
After David left Max stood on the other side of the counter “I didn’t know my Knock knock jokes were so well known.”  
Harrison chuckled saying “that was a good one…but I’m here on business, I know you are joker…and I know you didn’t kill Nurffington.”  
Max frowned “I have no idea what you are talking about.”   
Harrison held up his phone showing pictures of the thieves entering Molly’s palace “you guys got careless.”   
Max tried to play it off “wow, nice Photoshop you really are a man of many talents.”  
Harrison sighed “I was sucked into that…world soon afterwards, I saw you take down Molly and take her treasure…and I saw a man in a black mask arrive after you left and shoot her.”   
Max blinked “wait…your being legit right now…we never told anyone about the man in the mask.”   
Harrison nodded “as soon as I saw that I knew the thieves were being set up, I want help you…I can help you make this legal issue go away but in exchange…you hang up the towel.”  
Max sighed “what about black Mask.”   
Harrison answered “I have a plan…but I would like to pitch it to your entire team.”   
Max nodded “right…there is a park downtown, go there in one hour…and don’t be followed.”   
Harrison nodded “of course.” Exiting the building   
Max pulled out his phone saying “all hands park one hour, don’t be followed.”   
Max grabbed Mwack filling him in on the Issue saying “this will be rough.”   
Park one hour:  
Max leaned on the climbing equipment as the Train blew past the team was all here and Max had finished updating them on everything Harrison knows, Harrison stepped forward “the Police are under a lot of pressure to be the ones to catch you, the FBI are taking their time but the LAPD are liable to do something drastic to save face in all of this, notably the DA.”   
Harrison held up Gwen’s picture saying “Gwen Santos…she is a good woman at heart but she has gotten caught up in a drive for a promotion and is losing touch with justice, so much she is willing to look the other way when the LAPD Forge evidence against the top suspects they have.”  
Nikki sighed “do I want to know who they figure for it.”   
Harrison says “you two.” Pointing to Max and Nikki  
Max sighed “the FBI talked to everyone at our school.”  
Harrison shook his head “they talked to just you.”   
Nikki put her heads in her hand’s “oh god they read us our rights…”  
Max sighed “alright so this is bad…how does targeting Gwen help us?”   
Harrison answered “she is lynch pin, if her heart is changed and the corruption in the LAPD is revealed the FBI will put in a bad spot to say the least, every piece of data they got from the Locals will be doubted in fact they will be forced down a line of thinking that the LAPD handed them you both in hopes they would just go away, massive scandal, Arrests. They will be two busy trying to clean up there taskforce to come after us.”   
Mwack added “and if we walk away there will have nothing else for them to go on?”   
Harrison jumped saying “did that cat…just talk?”   
Neil nodded “his name is Mwack…”  
Harrison nodded “right, that is the hope.”   
Nerris asked “and the man in the black mask.”   
Harrison answered “once the investigation is exposed as a farce I pass on everything we have to the FBI and they will take care of him.”   
Nikki sighed “it is a good plan…”   
Preston pointed out “are we even sure that Miss Santo’s has a palace?”   
Harrison nodded “I already checked and know the Keywords.”   
Max nodded “clearly you put a lot of thought into this…I say we do it…all in agreement.”   
Everyone’s hands went up, Max nodded “right we will talk details of our break in soon.”   
The team left and once they were out of ear shot Mwack held up a paw “did you hear it to?”   
Max opened his mouth to answer

Sometime in the future:  
Max head started to lag as he felt himself start to drift off, Gwen cursed “Fuck! Max stay with me…just need to know a little more.”   
Max Mumbled an acknowledgement saying “I called for Nerris asked her to do something it’s fuzzy…”   
Gwen sighed “Tell me about my palace.”   
Max nodded

September 15th, City Court house:  
Max leaned against the wall just down the road from the court house saying to Harrison “so this is where here palace is?”   
Harrison nodded “pulling out his phone, City hall, Overt ambition, Casino.” Before they could enter the metaverse the phone was snatched by Nerris   
Nerris was clearly playing with it saying “ohhh the new model, wow they weren’t kidding when they said the frame rate of the UI is higher!”   
Harrison carefully plunked the phone out of her hand “I’ll take your word for it.”  
Max chuckled “let’s do it.”  
Casino:  
The thieves changed into their outfits but other than that the world seemed unchanged, Nikki asked “uhhh are we in the right place?”   
Preston pointed to building in place of the Courthouse, “It seems we are.”   
Max turned to Harrison seeing the man wearing a white and red Marching band kind outfit with a red beaked Mask, Nikki chuckled “classy.”   
Harrison pointed out “SO joker, you all have codenames I took the Liberty of choosing my own.”   
Neil grumbled “we are not letting you be Sherlock.”   
Harrison visibly deflated “how did you….”  
Mwack cut in “lucky guess, hmmm that mask is beak like.”  
Ered said “Raven?”   
Harrison nodded “Raven…I like it.”   
Max chuckled “well Raven…Let’s do it.”   
The thieves approached the Casino but were turned away at the door by a massive crowd wanting to get in, Max muttered sarcastically “there may be a bit of crime in this city.”   
Nikki snorted as Nerris said “blueprints of the real courthouse show a fire escape near here?”   
Nurf shrugged “worth looking right?”   
The team used the fire escape managing to sneak onto the casino floor.”  
The team entered and came face to face with Gwen wearing an odd sundress and a flapper style dress who was looking at her watch “hello Phantom Thieves…I’m surprised it took you this long.”   
Max nodded to Nikki before stepping forward carefully “you were waiting for us.”   
Gwen shook her head “the public me figured you were going to attack her sooner or later…she is a bit paranoid.”  
Max glanced around “so what, bunch of shadow’s jump out to try to kill us?”   
Gwen burst out laughing “what!? Please I have way more tact then that, in fact the treasure is in the mangers office, top floor.”   
Max Crooked an eyebrow “well then we will secure our route and be on our way…”   
Gwen shook her head “no can do Kiddo, you earn your way up there and then maybe we can talk…enjoy the games.”   
Gwen stepped onto an elevator going up to the top floor then a shadow appeared saying “Miss Santo’s has asked me to eject you from the premise.”   
Harrison smiled “I got this one, ROBIN HOOD!” the persona appeared and fired it’s arrow killing the shadow in one shot saying “I seem to have picked it up fast.”   
Max walked up to the elevator which spat out “5,000000 Credits needed to advance.”   
Max groaned “Nerris start looking for ways to cheat, the rest of us…this may take a while.”   
October 2nd Café Leblanc:  
Max Groaned “This sucks.”   
Nerris sighed “I have been rigging machines but this takes a while.”   
Harrison said “My source says LAPD are making their move on the 15th.”   
Max groaned “vents?”  
Nerris countered “not on this floor.”  
Nikki sighed “elevator shaft.”  
Nerris asked “the glass one?”   
Max grumbled “no point in arguing about it come on.”   
Casino:  
Nerris said “Stop.”   
Max stopped earning himself a 20 making the dealer bust and the card had the right sum to advance.   
The second floor was a high limits zone were the amount to continue was doubled Nikki pumped her fists “Vents!”  
Max grinned “perfect.”   
The team climbed through to the Mangers office where the Treasure floated.  
Max smiled “let’s talk calling card.”   
Café Leblanc, Attic:  
Nikki smiled “I can have the card ready to go by tomorrow.”  
Harrison countered “we should wait to the last minute, there is a chance The FBI will put an end to the LAPD before our hand is forced, and if we move to early…”  
Max nodded “agreed, if any of us have even a shred of evidence burn it, just in case…”   
October 9th:  
Nerris texted Max saying “Max have you checked the forum recently?”   
Max said “No space kid is on top of it.”  
Nerris responded “a bit to on top of it, he has started doxing anyone who bad mouths us…it has gotten bad.”   
Max asked “did you check him?”   
Nerris nodded “yep he is in mementoes.”  
Max sighed “call everyone…let’s do it.”

Café LeBlanc Attic, Hideout:

Max finished “we may be on the outs but he is going against everything we ever stood for so all in favor?”  
Everyone’s hands went up  
Mementoes:  
Max drove Mwack with the entire team minus Harrison towards the portal, parking the car and stepping into Space kids room.  
Space kid saw them eyes going wide “Phantom thieves! What are you guys doing here!?”  
Max said “I think you know.”   
Space kid burst out laughing “really for that! You are really going to burn me for trying to protect the work I did building your image! I’m your producer! The man who made you!”   
Max grabbed him saying “cut the Crap space kid, your riding our coattails, you had trouble finding some place to belong and then we came along, we made you feel important and now your afraid to lose that!”   
Space kid Faltered “your right…before the Thieves I was Pikeman go to guy, I made sure no one said anything online ever…I hated myself but then you guys came along and you were so cool, rebels! Willing to stand up when I never had the guts to, so I figured maybe I can make a forum where people like me can find help, to no longer be stuck like we were…but then you guys got big and then next thing I know I’m the man online. And it got to me…”   
Max softened as Space kid said “so are you guys going to change my heart now?”   
Max let him go “do we have to?”   
Space kid stopped before shaking his head “I lost my way but you guys let me get back to it…thank you…I have some apologies to make online…”   
And with that Space kid faded away.  
Max signaled the team to fall back.  
October 13th attic café LeBlanc :  
Max was getting a pit in his stomach as He played some smash brothers with Nikki, Nikki sighed “so tomorrow we are doing this.”   
Max nodded “and if we fail…”  
Nikki finished “Prison for the last of our lives if we are lucky”   
Max stopped the game holding her hand “Nik…if it comes to that you know the drill.”   
Nikki shook her head “we are in this together Max.”  
Max shook his head kissing her gently “Just me Nik…it’s the only way.”  
Nikki squeezed his hand “we got this.”   
Max laughed as he kissed her cheek “what was it you said, the world is ours?”   
Nikki winked “my don’t we have a good memory.”   
Max smiled “only when you speak.” Nikki hugged herself close to him  
October 14th, Hideout:  
Max sighed saying “alright, Nik you have the calling card?”   
Nikki wearing her gloves nodded placing it down saying “ready to be delivered.”   
Preston asked “so where exactly do we deliver it?”   
Harrison smiled “to the FBI building.”   
Neil said “that is…Bold.”   
Max sighed “we don’t exactly have a lot of options.”   
Nikki nodded “right…”  
Max said “deliver it…we are going in tonight.” He took of his glasses leaving them on the bedside table “and we can do it toegether.”  
That night, Casino:  
Harrison pointed out “that casino is lit up.”   
Max nodded “seems like Gwen saw our Card, let’s do it!”  
The team ducked through the fire escape heading onto the main floor they avoided the newly posted guards riding the elevator up to the next floor then moving through the vents. They arrived in the mangers office were a floating brief case was waiting for them as well as Gwen.   
Gwen laughed “You’re finally here…and I was starting to get worried.”   
Max said “let the treasure go and this all ends.”   
Gwen laughed “that is not happening…at least not without some real luck.”  
Gwen transformed into a massive Statue of lady justice her eyes glowing. Nikki grumbled “I hate irony.”   
Max called “raven, Skull hit her hard! Ered, Mwack get her off her feet, Sundance, Cain, and Einstein with me!”   
Everyone yelled there acknowledgement’s as Max Fires his gun yelling “Scarlet Pimpernel.”   
The plan to trip the figure worked she stumbled as Preston Made ice spikes appear underneath her, with Gwen stunned max yelled “ALL AT ONCE!”  
The team moved in for an all-out attack taking out Gwen  
Gwen turned back to normal saying “so this is how it ends.”   
Max said “skull Raven and Einstein get the treasure.”  
The three grabbed the Brief case as Max said to Gwen “go back to yourself and end this corrupt investigation”  
Nerris said “uhh Joker…”  
Max looked up as Nerris said “we got shadows flooding our exit”   
Max Groaned “alright I need to make a distraction.”   
Harrison smiled “I have an idea.”   
2 minutes later:  
Harrison shoot a wire causing a lighting rig to hit the floor loudly and Max stood out in full view even giving the Shadows a helpful wave before jumping between the rigging causing them to make chase below.  
The team reported “alright we are clear Joker and have the treasure.”   
Max panted “great now how exactly am I getting out of here.”   
Nerris said “see that stain glass window?”  
Max nodded “ a bit tacky even for a casino…”  
Nerris agreed saying “yep and it’s also your exit jump through it.”   
Max dove through the window landing in a parking lot with a flip.  
Nerris said “This can’t be right!” and then tear gas came rolling into the parking lot and a saw twam entered banging riot shields.  
Max cursed “Shit!”  
Running for a nearby ladder and was forced to the ground as she changed back into his school uniform.   
One of the cops whispered in his ear “you can thank your friends…they betrayed you.”

September 15th 00:00 hours, Interrogation cell :   
Max was dragged into the cell saying “look I was walking down the street and then a freaking SWAT team grabbed me out of nowhere!”   
Max was gut punched as the detective said “sit down.”   
Max Groaned “I want a lawyer!”   
Max was punched again as the officer said “I don’t think you get it, you see you’re a terrorist and we can do what we want to terrorists.”  
Max groaned out “I don’t think that’s how that works.”   
The cop punched him again saying “who are your friends.”   
Max spat in his face a they pulled out a long thin tube, it took a second but Max yelped “that’s a needle!”  
It was jammed into his arm and Max Felt himself go loopy for a second before the needle was pulled out “Start talking kid.”   
Max slurred “no idea what you want me to talk about.”   
Max was forced to the ground a cloth placed overhead before he heard the sound of water he was wet and he was drowning Max started to kick before the rag was pulled off and Max coughed the officer asked “ready to talk?”  
Max Slurred “go to hell…” then the second needle was plunged into him.   
4 hours later:   
The rag was pulled off of Max’s face again as the guard said “you’re doing better than we thought.”   
Max was in a daze as he mumbled “who is the last record holder?”   
The officer said “you ready to tell us about your friends.”   
Max laughed saying “Skull, Mwack, Einstein, Cain, Ered and Sundance…Also me I was Joker.”   
They punched him in the face saying “you what another dose.”   
Max blinked “what exactly you guys dose me with anyway?”   
They answered by punching him in the face so hard he and his chair hit the floor. Max watched them apporch with another Needle his eyes rolling into the back of his head as they inserted it.  
Max woke with a start as a bucket of water was thrown on him and a Cop muttered “guess the drugs were too much for him.”   
Max blinked seeing 5 needles on the floor next to him all empty.   
The cop walked over to him reading “Possession of weapons, Vandalism Manslaughter, that’s quite the resume.” He kicked Max in the chest “and you seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.”   
Max eyed the camera as the cop laughed “what you think that can be used as Evidence?”   
Max croaked out “of course not.”   
The cop handed him a clip board with a piece of paper that was blink save for the word Confession “Sign at the bottom.”   
Max shoved the clipboard away and the cop sneered “I need your hand to sign this but I don’t care if you lose a leg.” Adding to his point by stomping on Max’s leg.  
Max nodded signing the piece of paper, short afterwards Gwen walked in and helped Max Up  
0600 hours:  
Gwen sighed “and thus brings an end to the infamous Phantom thieves…Max there is still a chance for you as you know California has the death penalty, you give me names and maybe just maybe you won’t die…that seem like a fair trade?”   
Max shook his head “just me…no one else.”   
Gwen sighed “I will lead you a list of names and you will tell me if they are afflicted with the Phantom Thieves, Your first Friend at Profick Prep Nicole Costa?”   
Max groaned “never heard of her.”   
Gwen carried on “the brother of the kid that killed himself, Neil Watson.”   
Max shook his head “no ideas.”  
Gwen shook her head “the pupil of famed screen writer Paul Denota, Preston Goodplay.”   
Max chuckled saying “funny last name, but nope never heard of him.”   
Gwen clenched her fists “Student council President and Daughter of FBI agent Pete Miller, Meredith Miller.”   
Max answered “only ever seen her picture in the school paper.”   
Gwen grumbled before saying “Adopted daughter of David Greenwood and Daughter of Bonquisha Nerris Greenwood.”   
Max answered innocently “David has a Daughter?”  
Gwen shook her head again “Gaylord Nurffington Heir to the Nurffington Fortune.”  
Max looked her head in the eye “never heard of him.”  
Gwen slammed her hands in anger “they sold you out Max…but fine maybe you have heard of some of the adults that helped you! Your guardian for the Year David Miles Greenwood!”  
Max shook his head “doesn’t talk to me much…gives me a bed to sleep on and tells me to stay out of trouble.”  
Gwen narrows her eyes “Your homeroom teacher Lilly Anderson.”   
Max smiled “always nice to me but always busy…rumor is she has to work more than one job but we dont talk much.”  
Gwen returns “the gun store owner…known as Dirty Kevin.”   
Max blinked “dirty Kevin?...I buy models from him for a creative outlet but we are not exactly social.”  
Gwen counters saying “the local doctor in your neighborhood, Jen Groves!”  
Max smiled “give me some study aids…nothing more.”   
Gwen asked “the reporter…Tabii with two I’s?”  
Max sighed “never heard of a reporter named Tabii.”   
Gwen demanded “Jasper fronds!”   
Max shook his head “needed volunteer hours for a civics class.”   
Gwen sighed “so you won’t talk.”  
Max shook his head tiredly “I made a promise…I keep those.”   
Gwen nodded “I guess you do have that going for you…well Max we are out of time.”  
Max stopped her “Phone…”  
Gwen blinked “what?”   
Max pointed at his phone in evidence “show…phone.”  
Gwen asked “show phone to who?”   
Max answered quietly “not a friend…not an ally.”   
Gwen nodded slowly getting up with the phone and leaving the cell.  
Max drugged eyes watched the door close.   
Gwen walked down a hallway towards the elevator which came down with a *bing* and Harrison stepped out saying “hello Gwen.”   
Gwen smiled “Harrison…I guess congratulants are in order…going undercover with the Thieves must have been dangerous.”   
Harrison smiled “it was a simple matter of making them think I was an ally and bringing them to justice.”   
Max voice echoed “not a friend…not an ally.”  
Gwen frowned holding up Max’s phone saying “this is his phone I was wondering if you know how to open it?”   
Harrison took the phone briefly before saying “I will be sure to ask him when I take my turn in there?”  
Gwen blinked “I had to beg my boss for a crack…”  
Harrison shrugged “I guess they figured since I got the intel I deserved a shot.”   
Gwen stepped into the elevator “I guess.” And with that the doors closed.  
Harrison burst out laughing saying “OH Gwen you always were so foolish.”   
He casually walked down the hallway seeing the guard outside he asked “would you mind coming in with me, we don’t know what he is capable of.”   
The guard said “of course.”   
They both entered the cell and Harrison moved the speed of light grabbing the guards pistol quickly screwing on a silencer and shooting him in the head, Max looked up his eyes still dazed as Harrison smiled “hello Max, surprise”  
Max didn’t say anything as Harrison said coldly “not everyone has the sand to change the world, and your justice…it ends here.”   
Harrison pulled the trigger causing max’s head to fly back before he hit the table his blood pooling on the table, Harrison Unscrewed the suppresser shoving it into his jacket pocket before shoving the gun in Max’s hand and leaving the room leaving Max Eyes still wide with surprise as the blood slowly dripped onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Max....


	18. rivers in the desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team focus on there next target

0700:  
The TV buzzed to life in Café Leblanc as David watched the News report “breaking news, The LAPD have confirmed that they caught the infamous leader of the Phantom thieves…”   
Jen watched a small TV in her clinic as the report said “A spokesman confirmed that the young man had a history of violent crime.”   
Tabii nursed her drink as the report stated “apparently he was in the city on a yearlong probation.”   
Miss Anderson watched the teachers react as the TV reported “Reports confirm the leader was a high school student here in the city.”   
Jasper hung his head as the news people scrambled “Breaking report, we now have confirmation the leader of the Phantom thieves is dead!”   
Nerris eyes frowned as she typed on her computer.   
Ered handed in her college papers as the councilor said “they finally caught him huh, can you believe it some high schooler.” As the TV reported “the police are informing us it was a suicide.”   
Nurf was in his limo as someone advised “If we diversify into this industry.” Before the radio reported “The young man killed himself the secrets of who he was working dying with him.”   
Neil was at Saul’s grave as he saw trending on twitter “Phantom Thief Suicide.”  
Preston was sitting in class as some girls watched the news broadcast on their phones his teacher walking up to him saying “not feeling it today Preston?”   
Preston nodded “yes sir…I’m sorry.”   
The teacher shook their head “don’t be, your future is quite safe.”   
Preston looked down saying “of course…”   
Nikki walked down the street looking at a new pair of running shoes as the TV in the store reported “an inside source confirms the young man took the life of a police officer, one more act of violent terror before he left this life.”  
Nikki’s eyes went wide “oh my god…it worked” 

Velvet room:  
Max blinked awake his head still fuzzy as Igor burst out laughing “Oh trickster, good show.”   
Max asked “am I…dead?”   
Justine asked “do you not remember inmate?”   
Max face clenched as he heard Mwack voice “you heard it to?”   
Max “I’m still so fuzzy.”  
He heard Nikki saying “I don’t even feel it anymore…”   
Igor smiled “then allow us to remind you.”   
Apirl 9th, Lunch:  
Max was standing outside himself as he watched him Nikki and Mwack in the courtyard. He watched as the scene played out,  
Mwack was about to explain his plan to take down Pikeman but before he could explain a teacher walked past saying “I thought I heard a meow around here.”  
Another teacher said “is it that cat that has been running around.”  
Nikki asked “they can’t understand you?”  
Mwackivck nodded “only people who have been in the metaverse can.”  
The words echoing in Max’s head as the scene changed.  
April 28th, TV station:  
Mwack peeked his head out of Max’s bag “do we have to go home right away? I want to go to that Pancake looking building we passed earlier!”  
Neil asked “thunder dome? Yea that could be fun…”  
Nikki got excited “they have a sweet arcade!”  
Harrison came around the corner “did somebody mention Pancakes?”  
Max eyes went wide as the scene changed again

September 13th:  
Harrison held up his phone showing pictures of the thieves entering Molly’s palace “you guys got careless.”  
Max tried to play it off “wow, nice Photoshop you really are a man of many talents.”  
Harrison sighed “I was sucked into that…world soon afterwards, I saw you take down Molly and take her treasure…and I saw a man in a black mask arrive after you left and shoot her.”  
Max felt his head slowly start clearing as the scene changed yet again

Park:  
Harrison jumped saying “did that cat…just talk?”  
Max watched the scene change yet again,   
The team left and once they were out of ear shot Mwack held up a paw “did you hear it to?”  
Max answered “yea I did.”  
Mwack nodded “the TV station, He asked if anyone had said Pancakes.”  
Max sighed “and you were the only one who mentioned Pancakes.”  
Mwack looked ahead “he has been in the Meta verse before, at least the TV Station…”   
Max agreed saying “tell the others to keep him out of the loop as subtlety as we can…”   
Max grabbed his phone texting Nerris saying “we need to talk.”   
Café Leblanc:  
Max said “Nerris I need you to bug Harrison.”   
Nerris nodded “should be easy enough.”   
September 15th courthouse:  
Before they could enter the metaverse the phone was snatched by Nerris  
Nerris installed the bug as she said “ohhh the new model, wow they weren’t kidding when they said the frame rate of the UI is higher!”   
Max blinked to himself as Igor said “quite clever don’t you think?”   
Max stared blankly so Igor smiled “perhaps I should show you.”   
September 15 0600 hours:  
Gwen saw the elevator doors close and she started going up but she then felt light headed again for a second, then the Phone buzzed to life a Mechanical voice saying “Gwen Santos?”   
Gwen said “uhh yea?”   
The voice said “listen to this…”   
A recording played with Harrison speaking on the phone to someone “They are playing right into our hands…Yes sir The FBI are pushing harder than we had hoped…if they talk to him they may get something out of him that could cast doubt on us…That is an option…but it may raise even more eyebrows…yes sir of course, she talks to him and after he refuses to tell her anything, he is found dead with a gun in his hand…of course the guard will have to go as well…of course, no we should wait after the election … a few teenagers dying in accidents afterwards will raise a lot less eyebrows…of course sir, consider it done.” the recording ended with a click.   
Gwen took a deep breath as the voice said “I need you to trust us…”   
Gwen stopped the elevator “what do you need.”   
The voice walked Gwen through the plan. 

Hallway:  
Gwen walked up to the guard who said “ma’am…you can’t be here.”   
Gwen spoke with confidence “Harrison can’t be here so I have been asked to…fill in.”  
The man gulped saying “Oh…”   
Gwen nodded “in fact you are lucky, You were supposed to die but the plan has changed, but I would advise taking a long walk…I hear Nebraska is nice this time of year.”  
The Guard nodded “right I was never here.”   
Gwen said “leave the keys.”  
The cell door opened and Max looked up in a daze Gwen said gently “time to go Max.”   
0700:  
the TV buzzed to life in Café Leblanc as David watched the News report “breaking news, The LAPD have confirmed that they caught the infamous leader of the Phantom thieves…”  
the door opened with a *Ding* and David’s eyes went wide as Gwen said “David…help him.”   
Max was being roughly carried by Gwen who said in his drugged state “don’t worry David…I won’t stay…don’t want to cause you any trouble.”   
David looked over Max’s bruised body clenching his fists “Max you are not going anywhere your family now, take him upstairs, I will call the Hospital.”  
Max stopped saying “no hospitals…call Jen…Thank….” Max passed out   
David smiled lightly “any time Max.”   
David carried Max upstairs before turning on Gwen “start talking.”   
Gwen sighed “Police tortured him…”  
David ran a hand through his hair “Jesus why?”   
Gwen pursed her lip “so you really didn’t know.”  
David asked “know what?”   
Gwen said simply “he is Joker, the leader of the Phantom thieves…and they just tried to kill him.”   
David took a deep breath saying “You want a cup of coffee of something…it has been a bit crazy.”   
Gwen sighed “would love to Greennerd, but I need to make sure they think he is dead.”   
David nodded “be safe, I will watch over the kid.”  
Gwen turned to leave before saying “David…I just want to say about Bonquisha and Nerris…”  
David shook his head “we are good Gwen.”   
Gwen nodded “thank you, but still I’m sorry about how things went for us…”   
David nodded “me to.”   
Gwen left the Café as David closed the Café to keep an eye on Max who was muttering in his sleep something about being dead…David felt his worry bubble inside of him as he called Jen.  
Velvet room:  
Max retuned to himself saying “so I’m in the attic right now?”   
Igor nodded “you are in a coma actually, have been for nearly a week.”   
Max went pale “that’s not good…”   
Caroline pointed out helpfully “you did get beaten within an inch of your life inmate.”   
Max sighed “your right, so what now I wake up?”   
Igor nods “you must destroy the great sinner of pride…if you can.” And then the room began to fade with Igor laughing.   
October 24th:  
Max felt himself slowly waking up he had a slight weight on his chest and a warm hand in his, he opened his eyes to see Mwack on his chest and Nikki in a chair next to him sleeping her hand in his, He smiled before saying gently “Skull…?”   
Nikki blinked awake before her eyes lit up “Max!” hugging him tight Max yelped and Nikki quickly apologized “sorry.”   
She then gently punched him in the arm without the needle marks saying “never scare me like that again!”

Jen came up the stairs saying “good your awake.”   
Max smiled “I feel good…”   
Jen nodded “because you are high as a kite on painkillers, you have a factered leg, 4 bruised and 2 broken ribs, a concussion and more bruises then I care to name.”   
Max tried to sit up “gotta find…”   
Jen gently pushed him down “the only thing you have to find is bedrest until your healed…Your Team can do whatever you need doing.”   
Max nodded “Nik…we need to find who Harrison was talking to.”   
Nikki nodded “were working on it Max.”  
Max drifted back to sleep saying “good.”  
October 31st:  
Max groaned he needed clean clothes, but Jen told him not get out of bed so he pulled put his phone calling Miss Anderson, the phone was picked up instantly with The teacher saying “Max!”   
Max groaned out “hey Miss Anderson…I know you are not a maid anymore…but I’m kind of laid up if you are willing to help me out, I will pay you.”   
Miss Anderson answered “I will have none of that talk Max and you are not paying me!”  
1 hour later:  
Miss Anderson arrived at the Coffee shop where Mwack Max’s Cat Meowed sadly after seeing her, She went Upstairs she went upstairs to see Max sitting on his bed his leg in a cast, his chest covered in purple and yellow bruises his left arm covered in Needle Marks.  
Max sad gently “hey teach.”   
Miss Anderson looked him up and down “What did they do to you?”   
Max shrugged “a bit of water boarding, a bit of beating and a lot of Sodium Pentathol.”  
Miss Anderson clenched her fist “those sons of bitches!”  
Max sighed “David said he called the school with a cover story?”  
Miss Anderson nodded “officially you had a family emergency.”  
Max smiled “great, Listen I need some laundry done specifically my hoodies I need to get out there without being seen again.”  
Miss Anderson asked “are you sure that’s wise?”   
Max answered “ one person is responsible for all of this I need to stop them…”   
Miss Anderson gathered up the clothes “ok…but don’t do anything until you are ready.”   
Max smiled at her “The doc has got that part covered.”   
November 4th:  
Jen sighed “alright Max, we are going to be taking the Cast off today.”   
Gwen sighed “ok Max, so how exactly did this work?”   
Max glared at Nikki “they didn’t tell you?”   
Gwen shook her head “to busy covering up your fake death.”   
Max explained “alright, every palace is based on the ruler’s perception, some palaces have more changes to the city then others but yours was contained so that the entire city aside from the court house was normal, so we slipped into your palace a couple of times and found the cell, empty of course and knew that no one could tell the difference, so simply when you showed Harrison the phone we triggered the Metaverse remotely, he had been in enough not to notice the change he killed my shadow and left allowing us to pull him out of the Metaverse while you rescued the real me…”   
Gwen sighed “But my treasure…”   
Max smiled “we swapped your treasure for a fake on the fly allowing the palace to stay in existence and for us to do what we needed.”   
Gwen asked “so I didn’t have a change of heart?”   
Max looked at her “does it feel like you did?”   
Gwen paused before saying “I guess…”   
Max nodded “it’s because you’re a good person who lost their way, not pure evil and after talking to me…”   
Gwen smiled “my heart changed…”   
Max chuckled “pretty much as soon as you saw a kid tortured within an inch of their life.”   
November 12th:  
Max was finally cleared by Jen to get to work and he summoned the thieves to the Café, David closed up. Max sighed “alright what do we have?”   
Preston groaned “not much…only references to an election.”   
Ered pointed out “which is on the 25th .”   
Nerris asked “senator?”   
Nikki shook her head “to small…”   
Max snapped his fingers “the pardon! Daniel was connected to our mystery man right…and he had a presidential pardon from some guy we had never heard of….”   
Neil sighed “who was it….Camron something….”   
David glanced up “Camron Campbell?”   
Nikki nodded “that’s him!”  
David sighed “that’s bad…”  
Nurf asked “you know him?”   
David nodded “back when I was with the Army for Bonquisha’s project. I was the Military advisor, Gwen the civilian, and Campbell was in charge of the oversight on the project, I always figured he covered up the death…never knew why.”   
Nerris grinned “unless someone who could use those powers approached him…say Harrison?”   
David sighed “he was always driven, but to murder for power…I wish I could say I could not see it…but the things he was willing to authorize for that research.”  
Nerris typed saying “how about that…it so happens our friend is holding a rally nearby….maybe we can talk to the guy?”  
Max shrugged “not a terrible plan…” 

Plaza:   
Max wore a hoodie and his fake glasses blending into the crowd nicely as Campbell spoke “our Brave police forces have managed to catch the Brat that lead these Phantom thieves but only illustrated a larger issue with our country…our leaders are weak and unwilling to take action on these issues, these questions of justice that brought these thieves into existence elect me president and I will bring about….”   
Max eyes went wide as the light caught Campbell just right the word “brat” repeating over and over in Max’s head before he saw it with a flash “you brat ill sue!” repeating over and over again as Max looked at Campbell  
Nikki asked “Max?”   
Max breathed out “it’s him…the guy from that night…the guy who had me arrested…son of a bitch.”   
Café Leblanc:  
Preston asked “are you sure!”  
Max nodded “no mistaking it…Campbell is our man.”   
Nikki pulled out her phone “one fast way to find out, Camron Campbell.”   
The phone pinged “result found.”  
Ered groaned “ok so what is his crime…Murder?”   
The phone pinged “no result.”   
Max said simply “desire to conquer this entire country…any means?”  
The phone pinged “result found”  
Mwack said “so what is his place?”   
Nikki groaned “where do politicians hang out?”   
Max answered “he wants to be president right?”  
Nurf nodded “right, the Whitehouse!”  
The phone pinged “result found.”   
Mwack groaned “so what is it?”  
Max felt himself flash back to that night Campbell laughed “Face it kid you’re finished your future is mine to take, all you have to do is go where I steer you.”  
Max blinked before saying “ship.”  
The team felt the world around them change and they appeared in there Phantom thieves outfits it took a second but the realization hit them “they were on a massive boat with the Whitehouse in the center all around was the entire country completely sunk.  
Preston sighed dramatically saying “A world where only him and his own can survive and all who do not serve drown…”  
Ered asked “Harrison saw this and still aligned himself with him.”   
Max sighed “fall back; we need to get equipped for this…”   
The team left the metaverse.

November 13th, untouchables:  
Max entered the store as Dirty Kevin saw him saying “damn kid I thought you were dead.”   
Max Shrugged “I got better.”  
Dirty Kevin sighed “Kid you should be half way to Mexico by now with the shit storm coming your way.”  
Max sighed “can’t do that.”   
Dirty Kevin asked “so what can I do for you?”   
Max smiled “I need the best quality weapons you got.”   
Dirty Kevin smiled “I got just the thing.”   
October 13th, deck:  
The thieves appeared on the deck and Max said “time is limited guys…Let’s do it.”   
The thieves entered a grand hall of the Whitehouse to see other random people in masks standing around and chatting Nikki Muttered “at least we will blend in.”   
Ered nodded “Oval office seems like the logical place for the treasure.”   
Max agreed saying “let’s go.”   
Max and the thieves slip towards the Oval office finding the place unguarded Nikki muttered “that was easy.”   
Max groaned “why did you say that Skull.”  
Mwack sighed “I feel the treasure nearby…”   
Ered sighed “seems we need 3 letters of recommendation to get inside…” tapping the door  
Max nodded “spilt up find out who has them then we will tackle a game plan.”   
4 hours later:  
The team came back with Nikki saying “alright we know who we need to find in the palace.”  
Max nodded “let’s talk back at the hideout”  
Neil started “alright we did some digging and found out that a big Media guy has one of these tickets…he hangs out by the pools on the top floor and has some…weaknesses.” He coughs gently   
Max sighed “do I want to know?”   
Nikki groaned “I see where this is going.”   
Max nodded “right one of us needs to seduce the old guy…what else we got.”   
Nerris sighed “the Whitehouse is running a strange custom OS, I recognized the code…it’s the same as Medjed…”  
Nikki asked “wait is Medjed part of Campbell’s crew?”  
Nerris shook her head “looks like someone hacked Medjed to force our hand…I back traced the guy…apparently it’s a tech guy real eccentric type but has another of the invites.”   
Preston started “myself and Nurf overheard where the third invite was, apparently The janitor has it.”   
Max glanced up “the janitor?”  
Nurf nodded “Mister Campbell’s Cleaner.”   
Max sighed Loudly “His cleaner…you do realize that means his go to guy to make issues and people disappear.”   
Their eyes went wide as Ered asked “would that be Harrison?”   
Nurf shook his head “apparently it is an older man from new York.”   
Max sighed “right tomorrow we go after Mister TV.”   
November 14th, pool side:  
Nikki adjusted her bathing suit saying “why do I have to seduce the old guy?”  
Nerris typed on a laptop in a nearby storage room saying “we drew straws.”   
Ered clocked a shadow saying “and you lost fair and square.” Clearing the area   
Nikki groaned saying “at least I still have my skull mask.”   
Max was wearing a polo shirt and cargo shorts next to her saying quietly “that’s the spirt Skull.”   
Nikki punched him before going up to the old guy saying “excuse me?”   
The old guy glared “do I know you?”   
Nikki smiled sweetly “yea…I’m looking to break into TV.”   
The guy waved his wand saying “talk to my Assistant.”   
Nikki grumbled “fuck this, Anne Bonny!” tearing off her mask and turning back into her pirate outfit.  
Max said “Skull is moving to plan B, Oracle!”   
Nerris typed saying “no alarms will be triggered!”   
Preston and Mwack reported “we are here!”   
Max said right “Let’s take em!”   
The thieves transformed form there tacky vacation disguises back into their Thief outfit causing the TV guy to say “You are not an impressible easily swayed teen at all! You’re Thieves!”   
The man transformed into a giant snake Causing Mwack to gag, Max grumbled “figures…You had over your pass and you live!”   
The snake laughed darkly “I think not!”   
Max sighed “skull care to do the honors?”   
Nikki laughed “is the sky blue?” before she called down a powerful lighting strike Making her Steel pipe electric before hitting the snake over the head with it hard.   
The snake jerked violently as the volts passed through it, Max followed it up yelling “Zeus!” causing another lightning bolt to come sailing down turning the snake crispy.   
Nikki kicked over the dead shadow saying “pass obtained!”   
Max smiled “good work people, we need a game plan for IT!” 

November 15th, Deck:  
Max was huddled in a vent as she and Nikki crawled saying “Why do I have to do my best die hard impression?”   
Nikki pushed him saying “stop complaining Nerris is Almost in position.”   
Nerris typed saying “Yep I hack my way in and earn the guys respect easy as pie.”   
Neil asked from lookout with Ered “is it ever that easy?”   
Nerris hit the enter key saying “yee of little faith.” As the door clicked open  
Nikki reported saying “Me and Joker are in position over the room.”   
Nerris entered as the guy jumped saying “who are you?”   
Nerris smiled saying “The person who hacked Medjed.”   
The guy smiled “that was you! figures Mister Campbell would bring you in! me and Harrison figured we had the thieves In a box before you came along!”  
Nerris smiled “I was wondering if you could give me your pass?”  
The guy nodded “Happily, man I have not seen a kid with this much talent since when I first met Harrison, he helped us make a research project go away…killed some woman for it but that’s business.”  
Nerris eyes narrowed “you killed my mom?”   
The guy blinked with a lack of understanding as Nerris said “Joker?”   
Max and Nikki dropped from the ceiling quickly attacking the guy knocking him out, Nerris asked “may I?”   
Max handed her his gun who then casually shot the guy on the ground, Nikki asked “are you ok?”   
Nerris paused saying “a bit better now.” Getting the pass   
Max sighed “one more guy to go.” 

November 16th, below deck:  
Nerris typed saying “trying to find the guy….He looks like he is in engineering.”   
Max leads the thieves down the stairs into the bowels of the ship saying “right.”   
After a few minutes they arrive at the engineering room to a see a larger man wearing a full suit who spoke with a jersey accent “so you’re the thieves kicking around?”  
Max answered “yes we are.”  
The guy shrugged “so you guys here to kill me?”  
Max answered “it doesn’t have to come to that, we need your pass to take out Campbell.”   
The guy laughed “glad to hear it the guys a dick, I will give it to you happily, and then I’m outta here.”  
He handed over the pass before saying “kick his ass for me would ya?” before he faded away allowing Max to grab the pass.   
Nikki pumped her fists “that was easy.”  
Preston said helpfully “don’t count your chips at the table.”  
The thieves left and were in a large cargo bay before they heard the sound of clapping Harrison stood on the rafters before jumping down with a flip “very clever Max…Very clever, you almost got away with it.”   
The thieves squared up as Harrison looked around “ I guess this will be your watery grave.”  
Max Said “it’s not too late Harrison, you can do what is right!”  
Harrison tore off his mask “I am, Robin Hood!”   
Max yelled “form up Skull, Einstein hit him!” the thieves advanced and were easily swept aside by Harrison who launched an arrow of light at Max who flipped out of the way calling “Scarlet Pimpernel!”   
The curse attack blasted through Harrison attack forcing him to the ground, Harrison eyes grew angry as he said “I will not lose to the likes of you!” he stood up as the marching band outfit he was wearing started to change, it started to ooze off him changing into a black striped outfit with a black mask as he declared “I am done playing games with worthless brats like you! Aren’t we LOKI!” The persona changing to a towering black figure, Power rushing into Harrison.   
Max said “form up! We need to take him at once!”   
Harrison declared “destroy them….LOKI!!!” the persona sent a powerful wave hitting almost all the thieves leaving Max standing alone against Harrison, there persona’s staring off.   
Harrison glared “the world doesn’t work anymore and I will be damned if I stand by and let you destroy the man who can fix it!”   
Max eyes went wide as he said “what did you just say…”   
Nikki responded getting up “that man is a murder, a manic why on earth are you working with him!?”   
Harrison laughed “he saw my power, when all others abandoned me! He saw my power he gave me a chance and now I will be rule! No one will ever doubt me again!”   
Max paused “this is what that is about!? You had powers and everyone didn’t appreciate you!? you are selling the world out for that!”   
Harrison lashed out messing the thieves with his attack “you don’t know what it’s like to have everyone stare at you with fear in their eyes!”   
Max returned the blow “yes I do! When your boss had me arrested I lost my entire life! Everything and everyone I ever knew they all treated me like a ticking time bomb that would explode everywhere! The difference is I found new people! People who care about me either way!”   
Harrison faltered as the attack hit him “it is does not matter I already won!” Pointing his very real gun at the thieves as Dozens of shadows appeared behind him.  
Max said quietly “it never had to be like this Harrison, all those people…Bonquisha, all of them it didn’t have to happen like that.”   
Harrison stopped saying “maybe your right, but it doesn’t matter what is done is done!”  
Nikki glared “so you’re just going to let him get away with it!?”   
Harrison stopped “no…I’m going to stop him…I’ll kill him myself!” just then another shadow appeared it was Harrison in his school uniform a pistol in his hand pointing at Harrisons skull.  
Harrison laughed “Damn that old man, should have figured he would have prepared for this…”  
He paused briefing looking around the room looking at Nerris saying “for what it’s worth I’m sorry about your mom…and Joker.”   
Max nodded saying “go on.”   
Harrison said “kick Campbell’s ass for me.” He fired a shot hitting a door panel causing flood doors to crash down,   
The thieves heard 3 more Gun shots before Nerris reported “there is no signal from Harrison…”   
Max nodded “let’s make it count and secure that route.”   
Oval office:  
The thieves entered and saw the glowing treasure hovering above the president’s desk. Nikki sighed “we need to talk calling card.” 

November 17th, café LeBlanc:

The thieves sat in the café as Max said simply “first things frist, when we send that card they will know I am alive, Harrison is dead so they don’t know about you guys, but they will come a knocking here…David you ok with that.”   
David clenched his fists “don’t worry about me Max, this is important.”   
Nikki sighed “of course the next question is how to send it, I mean a physical card would not even make it to him…”  
Nerris flipped her computer around “I have an idea…”  
That night:  
The hustle and bustle of city was drowning out a large news broadcast on a main screen the news caster reporting more on the death of the phantom thieves leader suddenly the Feed was cut and replaced by the Phantom Thieves Logo, The FBI quickly determined someone hijacked the emergency broadcast system and was broadcasting to every Phone and TV in the country.   
A woman’s voice spoke mechanically “Hello USA we are the ones you know as the Phantom Thieves.”   
The broadcast changed a number of strange images as another voice cut in “and the reports of our leaders death are false.”   
Another voice cut in “there have been a string of terrible accidents and mental shutdowns nationwide, these shut downs were down by one man.”   
The first voice added “and this one man worried that he might get caught decided to frame us for everything.”  
A male voice adding “and that man is Independent Party Candidate Camron Campbell,” His picture being placed on the giant screen.  
A female voice added “now you may say that we simply chose a new leader…” the image changed to show every thief in there metaverse outfits there features not being able to be seen due to back lighting “as you can see we are all here…I’m sure the people looking into us can tell if we are lying or not”  
A girl with a skull mask leaned on the Guy in the trench coat saying “and we are going to stop Campbell isn’t that right…Leader?”  
Joker stepped forward into the light his face obscured by his domino mask his voice was not disguised so the police know it is him “that’s right Skull, we are going to take down Campbell and Save this nation.”   
The image froze on a picture of Campbell with the Caption “We will steal your desires without fail.”   
Space Kid cheered from inside the Plaza Railing up the other onlookers.   
Miss Anderson stood outside Profick prep as a couple of girls watched the broadcast she smiled quietly to herself “I always knew he was a trouble maker.”   
Dirty Kevin shook his head with a chuckle “The kid always was dramatic.”   
Jen shook her head saying “No half measures.”   
Jasper was on the phone “if these claims are true Action must be taken at once!”   
Café Leblanc:  
The Swat team kicked open the door forcing David to put down his glass “Gentlemen…this is no way to ask for a cup of coffee.”   
The swat team went upstairs as one demanded of David “where is he?”   
David blinked saying “I don’t know who you guys are talking about but you are interfering with my place of business, get out of here.”   
Another officer said “he isn’t here sir.”   
The head officer sighed “arrest him.” Pointing to David who was hand cuffed and dragged away.

Court house:  
Two LAPD officers Approached Gwen saying “Santo’s!”   
Gwen blinked “yes?”   
The officers said “The kid, where is he?”   
Gwen asked “what are you talking about he is dead?”   
The officers grumbled “he isn’t you were the last person to talk to him where is he?”   
Gwen blinked “I talked to him? The last thing I remember is seeing a calling card then…oh my god did I help him escape.” Playing it up  
The officers sighed “you’re going to have to come with us now.”   
Gwen was handcuffed as she muttered “it’s all up to you guys now.”   
Deck:   
The thieves moved quickly inside the ship heading straight for the Oval office was Campbell was waiting, He saw them shaking his head “I should have known Harrison was not up to the task” he wore a fine suit with a US flag pin on the collar and was waiting behind the desk a Giant gold helm wheel from a ship floating above his desk.   
Max growled “your done Campbell give it up!”   
Campbell laughed “give it up! But I’m just getting started!”   
His desk transformed into a giant eagle as he stood 20 feet above the thieves “give it your best shot.”   
The thieves all squared up against Campbell as Max said “Oracle what is he standing on?”   
Nerris answered “pure marble.”   
Max nodded “right, Skull we are feigning left, Cain and Eisenstein you’re going right, Ered hit em hard right down the middle, Sundance back her up.”   
The team said “right.”   
Max threw a smoke bomb giving the team the cover they need to charge followed by a chorus of “Zeus! Anne Bonny, Gallio, Odysseus, Joan of Arc, Butch Cassidy.”   
The attacks hit Campbell all at once doing a lot of damage the man laughed “your Attacks mean nothing to me! Like fleas!”   
Max pulled out his dagger jumping into the air plunging it into the eagles head causing the creature to splutter Max yelled “take that you son of a bitch!”   
Campbell’s eagle died and he sighed “sometimes the great must do the grunt work.” Kicking Max hard enough to send across the room  
Campbell cracked his knuckles as Max landed saying “Cain! Hold em still!”   
Preston fired some ice stopping Campbell briefly giving Ered enough time to blast him with nuclear energy.   
Campbell shirt fell away revealing an almost ridiculous amount of muscle he laughed “this is my world! And brats like you are not welcome in it!”   
He charged at Max who dodged out of the way firing his gun which bounced off harmlessly, he landed again saying “alright it’s like that huh! Scarlet Pimpernel!”   
The persona appeared hitting Campbell throwing him up against the wall, Campbell growled saying “I am the future!” charging at Nerris Who was protected by Nurf  
Campbell was in a box as the thieves closed in, He stomped his foot causing the ground to crack but Max was faster Kicking out his leg he pressed the dagger to Campbell Throat “Skull get the treasure.”   
Campbell say his treasure being grabbed and demanded “who are you?”  
Max took off his mask and Campbell laughed “you?”  
Mac glared coldly “me.”   
Campbell burst out laughing “I ruined your life you ruin mine I guess Fair is Fair.”   
Max released him “that it is, now tell everyone and anyone who will listen what you did, put it right.”   
Campbell nodded leaving.  
office:  
Campbell demanded “are they here yet?”   
The clerk nodded “it is untested!”   
Campbell felt the change of heart coming stuffing the pills into his mouth before he fell to the ground.  
Palace:  
The ship started to sink and the thieves ran Max yelling “life boats!”   
The boats were held up by a gear box too far away to run to and get back to the boat, Nikki quickly kissed Max before she took off for it Max Yelled “Nik!”   
Nikki returned “Get them out Max!”   
Max took a deep breath and got the team onto the boat, Nikki sent them free firing them a quick smile before an explosion destroyed the palace.  
Park:  
The thieves woke up with a start glancing around, Neil said “we did it…”   
Max looked down saying “Yea we did…”   
Preston asked quietly “what was the treasure?”   
Ered opened her hand saying “It is a presidential pin…that’s it.” She threw it “all this just to for office! That piece of garbage! Nikki died for that!”   
Mwack snuggled up to him saying “Nikki was a hero.”   
Max felt himself start to cry as the others did the same thing before a voice said “what’s up with the gloomy mood?”   
Max eyes went wide “you’re alive!” running over to hug Nikki who looked confused “yea, the explosion kicked me out of the palace, why would you think….right explosion.”   
She hugged Max deeper “I’m not going anywhere.”   
Max smiled “alright let’s get out of here.”   
Café Leblanc:  
Max and Nerris slipped through the back carefully finding the café having been thoroughly tossed but with no one still hanging around, Nerris said quietly “David?”   
Max shook his head “the cops arrested him.”  
Nerris hugged Max saying “tell me he is going to be ok.”   
Max sighed “I don’t know Nerris.”   
Just then the door opened and David entered, Nerris tackle hugged him as he said “it’s ok kiddo I am a ok…”   
Max asked “David?”  
David sighed “The FBI after you made your grand appearance determined that at least the LAPD faked your death and just about everything they told them could be fake, they let me and Gwen go.”   
Max nodded “that’s good.”   
David nodded “and Hopefully Campbell will be fessing up soon.”  
Max sighed “I’m going to have to lay low for a while still…”   
David agreed saying “LAPD may still be on the prowl.”   
Velvet room:  
Max woke up in the velvet room “Igor?”   
Igor smiled “bravo trickster, the game is nearly complete, perhaps the faith placed in you was not entirely misplaced.”  
Max blinked “but?”   
Igor simply smiled “Trickster the game is not over until it is over, and you still have much work to do…I would not retire…just yet.”   
The scene faded as Igor laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left (maybe 3 if there is demand for an epilogue.) and as always your feedback is welcome...i'm curious how many of you noticed what Harrison said all the way back at the TV station?

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed leave me some feedback


End file.
